The Guard
by Vampire-Addict-22
Summary: On her first day in forks, fighter, bella meets the cullens and soon finds out their secret. someone notifies the voltiri who sends two guards. once in volterra bella is given a choice. join or die. will a certain guard menber help her with her jurney? MA
1. Welcome to forks

**Chapter 1****welcome to forks**

**Bella **

"you are not riding that death machine, to school and that is final!"

Charlie's face looked like a tomato.

"why don't you try and stop me. Chief" I smirked.

I had been in this shitty dump of a fucking town one day. And already he had told me I couldn't dress how I wanted, I couldn't wear make up and I couldn't drive my bike to school.

The veins in his temple were looking on the verge of popping.

"gotta go. I don't wanna be late" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

With that, I left before he could say anything else.

Smiling to myself, I threw my leg over my over my BMW K1200S.

This bike was my baby.

It cost a bomb but I didn't care. Plenty more where that came from.

My name is Isabella Marie swan and I am a professional street fighter.

Both my parents hate it but let me do it anyway, because they knew I would never stop.

I do what I want, when I want. Both Charlie and Renee are too guilty to give a shit.

I over heard them arguing when I was younger and heard them saying that they wish they had never had me.

So at ten years old, I told them exactly what fucking assholes they both were.

After that I practically raised myself.

I love my life now and wouldn't change a thing.

Sure I'm a little wild and most girls hate me. Its not my fault, I'm hot.

I was now pulling up into the schools car park.

"welcome to your own, fucking personnel hell!" I muttered as I got off my bike.

The roar of the engine had caused everyone to stare.

I pulled off my helmet and shook my long hair out.

As usual, most of the males were practically drooling.

_Let the fun begin! _I thought with a smirk.

I threw my leather jacket over my shoulder and walked towards the main building.

Eyes followed me all the way.

A plump woman with red curly hair greeted me at the desk.

"hi, I'm supposed to come here and get some papers before I start" I smiled.

"oh, yes. You must be Isabella" the woman smiled kindly.

"its Bee"

"ok, Bee. I'll make a note on your record" she said while writing something on the top of a sheet of paper.

"there you go, dear. Have each teacher sign it and bring it back after school!"

I nodded and left the office.

The bell had already gone but I decided to have a cigarette before I go in.

"your not allowed to smoke on school property" a blonde boy said who was coming out of a door to my right.

I just stared at him.

He looked at me properly and stopped. His eyes roamed up and down my body.

For once, it felt unsettling.

"I'm mike" he held out a hand.

I ignored the hand "Bee"

"your late for class, Bee" he smiled.

"and?"

He looked excited. I had had enough of him already.

I took one last pull on my cigarette and flicked it on the floor.

Without another look at the blonde boy, I turned and walked in to the school.

"what's your first lesson?" the boy asked as he jogged to keep up.

"English"

"same here. I'll show you to our room" he smiled.

I rolled my neck, feeling all my bones crack. I loved that sound.

The boy winced.

We reached the English room. I walked in and handed the teacher the slip.

"Isabella. Welcome to English. Your late!"

"sue me" I smiled and walked to the back of the class.

Everyone looked shocked.

God. These people were like aliens.

The teacher droned on about Shakespeare and classics.

_Kill me now!_ my brain screamed.

I turned my attention to the window. Two cars were pulling up. A shiny red sports car and a silver Volvo.

A big guy with pale skin and brown hair got out first.

_Hello handsome._

Next two blonds got out. A male and a female.

They were both gorgeous. I licked my lips.

A tiny girl stepped out of the Volvo. She was too innocent looking for my liking.

Then a bronze haired god stepped out.

"fuck. Me!" I said as I watched them all walk towards the school.

"Isabella. Care to share with the class what is so important that you had to interrupt my class?"

I turned slowly back to the teacher.

"sure. I was just thinking about how badly I wanted to fuck the two guys that just arrived"

Everyone gasped.

"go to the office. Now" the teacher hissed.

" you asked me to share with the class what I was thinking about? You cant send me to the office for that"

The bell rang. A shit eating grin spread across my face.

The teacher still looked pissed.

"no homework tonight" he said through clenched teeth to the class.

I left before anyone else. Pulling out my phone, I dialled my only friend. J.

"hows school?" he said as soon as he answered.

"fucking awful. I need you to come save me"

He laughed "come on Bee, it cant be that bad"

"really. I feel like I'm in one of those fucking twilight zone episodes"

People stared as I walked down the corridor.

"and people are fucking staring at me" I added loudly.

" how about I come down for the day tomorrow. We can paint the town red" I could tell he was grinning.

"you are my hero" I sighed.

"so, hows the meat?" he asked.

"stale" I muttered looking round "but I did see a group of totally fuckable prime stakes, I got my eye on"

"nice. I gotta go, Tog and I are training" he said.

I tried not to be jealous. I miss training and its only been a day.

J was in Seattle at the minute, training with his friend tog.

"ok. See you tomorrow" I closed my phone and walked in to my next lesson.

I stuck my ear phones in and listened to my music.

Soon people were getting up.

I made my way to the cafeteria and spotted the group of hotties sat at the top table at the back of the room.

Picking up a tray, I stood in the queue.

"she thinks she's something. And did you here what she said in English? Total slut if you ask me"

I turned to where the voice came from.

A blonde girl with a bad nose job was talking to a frizzy haired brunette.

The blonde sneered at me.

"see. Slut" she said to her friend.

I smiled widely. Well if I cant train….

I dropped my tray with a bang an the floor and walked calmly over to the two girls.

"got something to say?" I smirked.

The blonde flicked her hair behind her "I think you heard"

My right hand shot up and grabbed her by the throat.

"yeah. I did hear. Talk about me again, bitch. And I Will rip your fucking head off. Got it?"

Her face was turning purple and her eyes were huge.

She nodded a fraction.

"good!" I let go of her and she dropped down to the floor.

I smiled and walked back over to pick up my tray.

The whole room was silent.

Suddenly the que parted like the red sea.

I grabbed a salad and a coke and went to pay.

Just as I sat down to eat….

"Isabella!"

I groaned. "what now, Charlie?"

My dad was walking towards me.

"your English teacher just called me than I just got another call not five minutes ago saying you were in a fight"

"I was not in a fucking fight!" I said.

"Isabella. This has to stop. You cant fight at school" he hissed.

I was well aware of everyone watching us.

"well, where _can_ I fight. Charlie? I need to train"

"we are not having this conversation here, young lady. Now, you either stop with whatever it is you are doing or I Will have you home schooled"

I laughed "okay. Good luck with that"

"we Will talk tonight" Charlie hissed.

"cant wait"

He turned and left.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my drink.

How I wish it was something stronger.

That was the reason Renee kicked me out. She found a bottle of jack Daniels in my room and said she couldn't take anymore and that I had to go live with mr morbid himself.

I got up and went outside to have another cigarette before biology.

I txt j as I waited for the bell to ring.

**Bring supplies.**

**Its getting worse.**

**Charlie threatened to have me**

**home schooled ****J**

**BEE x**

His reply came back fast.

**Will do. I'll bring you a treat**

**J xx**

I smiled and made my way to class.

The teacher sat me at a empty table.

I was just about to put my ear phones back in when someone sat down beside me.

"hi" said a smooth voice.

I looked up. It was the bronze haired god from this morning.

"hi" I smiled.

"I'm Edward"

"bee"

He smiled and leaned back "I saw you at lunch"

"so did everyone else" I said.

"what did you mean when you was telling your father that you need to train?"

"I meant just that. Captain obvious. I need to train"

He chuckled "your not like other girls"

I smirked "I get that a lot"

"so you're a fighter?" he asked.

His eyes were a delicious gold colour.

"yeah. I fight for a living"

"are you good?" he asked. A smile was playing on his lips.

"Google me and see for yourself" I winked.

He pulled out a silver palmtop and tapped a few keys.

I smiled to myself, knowing what he would find.

I might sound big headed but I know just how good I am. It comes natural.

After a few seconds he looked up. His face was priceless.

"I'm impressed" he said looking me up and down.

"thanks" I turned away.

Looking at him was making me horny as fuck.

"Jasper is going to love you" he chuckled.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"my brother. He is a fighter also" he explained.

I nodded "is he good?"

"the best" he grinned.

There was something in his eyes that told me I was missing something.

"can I meet him?" I asked and flashed him a smile.

"sure. We are all going out tonight. Would you like to come along?"

_Would I_!

"I'd love to"

"great. I'll pick you up at seven"

The bell rang and we got up.

"were going to a club. Your ok with that right?" he asked after a minute.

''oh god yes! I didn't think there were any in forks"

He laughed "there isn't. this one is out of town and its members only. But don't worry. I can get you in" he winked.

He headed off to maths while I went to the gym for p.e.

I walked passed the two girls from the cafeteria was I was going to get changed.

"sup, bitches" I smirked.

They both scuttled off.

I changed into my tiny black shorts and a white vest top and made my way out.

p.e was kinda fun. I showed off a lot.

By the end of the lesson the coach had offered me a place on every team going.

As I was zipping up my boots after class I heard someone saying

"the cullens are all stood outside the gym"

Curious, I made my way out.

It was Edward and the rest of the hotties.

"bee. I'd like to introduce you to my family" Edward was saying.

The blonde female held out her hand.

"I'm Rosalie. I love your boots"

"hi, I like your everything" I winked as I took her hand. It was cold.

The big guy laughed loudly "I'm Emmett" he grinned.

I smiled.

That means the hot blonde must be the fighter.

"this is Jasper. Who I told you about" Edward said.

Jasper took my hand and kissed it lightly "pleasure to meet you ma'am"

_Fuck me sideways! He was a cowboy._

"likewise" I said looking him up and down.

"and this is Alice" Rosalie said tilting her head towards the tiny girl with dark short spiky hair.

"sup Alice" I nodded.

She just nodded.

"Edward has been telling us you're a excellent fighter. How long have you been doing it?" Jasper asked.

"fighting. About eight years. Professionally, about five years"

He nodded "may I walk you to your car?"

"sure"

Edward scowled at his brother.

"nice to meet you all" I called back to them "see you tonight"

"I think my brother likes you" Jasper whispered.

I shrugged. "this is me" I stopped beside my baby.

"_**this **_is yours?" he asked as his eyes devoured the bike.

"sexy isn't she" I laughed.

His eyes turned to me "she sure is darlin"

I put on my jacket and got on.

"so, I'll see you tonight?" I asked.

He nodded. It was strange but his eyes seamed to go from gold to a rusty colour as he was watching me on the bike.

"and don't worry about Alice. She just doesn't like to share" he winked. " see you tonight, bee"

He walked off.

_Holy fucking shit! _

The cullens were freaky but in the best possible way.

If they played that way, I had a feeling that living in this hellish dive wouldn't be so bad after all.

Little did I know that it was because of the cullens that my life was about to go down a long and bumpy road.

But one hell of a road it was going to be.

_**Please review **__**J**_

_**Rose xx**_


	2. When did life become so boring?

**Chapter 2****when did life become so boring?**

**Demetri **

"please" asked Felix for the millionth time.

"no" I closed my eyes.

"it Will be fun. We can take alec and make a night of it"

After five years of asking he still wouldn't take a hint.

"no. why would I want to go out?"

"per trovare un ragazza" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "I don't want to find a girl"

He narrowed his eyes and stormed out.

That should keep him off my back for about a month.

Jane was coming down the hall.

"what do you want, jane?" I called before she had a chance to knock.

She opened the door "Heidi is home. She asked to see you. I thought you would want to know"

I got up quickly "thank you jane" I nodded to her. She grinned and left.

I threw a shirt on and put my book back on the shelve.

I took out my cell phone.

"Felix. Wait for me" I asked.

"ok, I am at the door. don't tell me you changed your mind?" he sounded shocked.

"that is exactly what I did. I Will be down in a moment" I closed my phone, put in some brown contacts and ran as quickly as my legs would take me to where Felix was waiting.

"he's avoiding Heidi" alec laughed when I reached them.

I shot him a dirty look.

"do you want me to go or not?"

"spiacente, spiacente. Lets go" Felix chuckled.

We walked through the town at human pace.

For the last five years. Felix and sometimes alec as well, go to the local clubs to look at the women there.

Long story short. A vampire who came to volterra once told us that our mates are usually human and that's why so many of us are still single.

Felix took it to heart and now goes out on the town once a week.

He still hasn't found a mate.

"I don't know why you just do get with Heidi" Felix was saying.

"yeah, she's hot as hell" alec agreed.

I shook my head "I am not attracted to Heidi in the slightest"

They both looked at me with eyebrows raised.

We arrived at a club called passione.

The place was heaving with women.

All eyes were on us and I was feeling uncomfortable.

I Will lead an army in to battle any day but leave me alone with a group of women and I freak.

I am great one to one. But women in numbers scare the hell out of me.

"small blonde, checking you out" alec whispered.

"I don't like blonds" I muttered.

He rolled his eyes.

Felix was dancing like a gorilla on the dance floor.

I laughed and sat down at the bar.

"whisky" I told the bar tender. I know I cant actually get drunk, but I still like the taste. I pulled out a cigarette.

Two women beside me both ordered something with peach in it.

What is wrong with women these days? Must they do everything so…… girly?

One of the women, a red head. Saw me looking and flashed me a big smile.

I nodded to her and turned away.

"let me guess. You don't like red heads?" alec laughed.

I shook my head a fraction.

"so you like brunettes?" he asked.

"I guess I do" I shrugged.

"ok, so were getting somewhere. What else? What about personality wise?"

I thought for a while.

"I want a woman to be tough but still know how to be sexy. If she's human, She has to drink real drinks. Not these fucking fruity things. I want her to be able to captivate a room with one look. And I want her to not take any crap from anyone. Be her own person with her own mind"

Alec was smirking.

"so, basically. You want a female you!" he laughed.

I joined in and shoved him "shut up!"

"dude. Seriously. You need to get laid" Felix boomed throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"meet, tiffany!" he thrust a small dark haired woman into my arms "she is a gymnast during the day and a pole dancer at night"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"tiffany. I'm sure you are a wonderful woman but I'm sorry. Your not for me. Excuse me" I walked outside to get some fresh air.

I had been out for about five minutes when I received a phone call.

"Demetri?"

"hello Aro. How are you?" I asked.

"not good I'm afraid. I have just received a call from one of the cullens"

My eyes narrowed. The animal drinkers.

"what is the problem?" I asked.

"it seams like the younger cullens have gotten involved with a human girl" he said sounding tense.

"have they killed her?" I asked, thinking this was a clean up case.

"unfortunately no. she is however going to figure out about us"

"she is? You mean it hasn't happened yet?" I was confused.

"yes. The Cullen that called is a seer. And she saw it happening sometime in the next few days" he explained.

"so why don't they change the future then. Leave the girl alone?"

He sighed "it seams one or two of the males are quite taken with the girl"

I snorted "introduce her to Felix"

"oh, yes. How is his mate searching coming along?" Aro chuckled.

"not as well as he thought" I laughed.

"well, tell him I'm sorry to spoil his search but I need you all here"

"we Will be back shortly" I told him and hung up.

The others were beside me suddenly.

"damn, animal drinkers" Felix muttered as we set off.

We reached the castle and went straight up to see the brothers.

"enter" Aro called as we reached the door.

We all walked forward and bowed.

"the human Will guess in two days. I need Demetri and Felix to go before then to… ah…. Watch the situation"

I smirked. He wants us to spy.

"keep an eye on the girl. I want to know what about her had made two of our kind risk exposure"

I nodded.

"what Will happen to the girl?" asked Felix "should we take care of it there or bring her here?"

Aro looked deep in thought for a moment.

"bring her here" he said finally.

"you can take the private plane" Marcus added to Felix.

"and what about the cullens?" I asked.

Aro looked uncomfortable. Carlisle was his friend.

"we Will deal with them after you see for yourself what the girl is like"

I nodded.

"thank you both" Aro said.

I knew we were dismissed.

Felix and I packed a bag each then went to the small air field behind the castle.

Felix loved flying the private plane, I think it made him feel special.

I relaxed and begin to read again.

It seems I read a lot. I cant remember ever reading this much before.

All I ever do nowadays is read. Avoid Heidi. Eat. Read. Talk with Felix and alec. Talk with the brothers and read some more.

When did life become so boring?.

By the time we landed in forks, I was in a foul mood.

Being cooped up on a plane with Felix driving is not my idea of fun.

I got out as soon as I could.

Something about this place smelt disgusting.

"Aro just txt" Felix said as he came up beside me.

"he says to watch the girl. Find out what she's like. He says he has one of his feelings about her"

I rolled me eyes. The last time Aro had one of his feelings, we ended up with the two most irritating women I have ever met.

They were twins and came in as food.

Aro had on of his feelings and turned them. He had Felix dispose of them a few weeks later.

"did he say where the girl would be?" I asked.

He grinned. "were going to high school"

"what about the cullens?" I asked.

wouldn't they know who we were straight away?

He raised his eyebrow "I was getting to that part. Have a little patience"

I rolled my neck listening to the bones click. I loved that sound.

"he also said to wear these" he held up two light gray cloaks.

"they Will mask our scents somehow"

I took one of the cloaks and put it on.

"we should get going. School starts in a couple of minutes" he grinned "hey. You never know, I might meet my mate here"

I groaned and took off in to town.

The school was easy to find. It smelt strongly of human.

We stopped in the trees across from the car park.

"remember not to think too much. Edward reads minds" I told Felix.

He grunted and nodded.

After about ten minutes. The cullens arrived.

Two female got out and walked away in separate directions.

Must have had a fight. I thought to myself.

A big guy who reminded me of Felix got out and ran after the blond girl.

The two remaining vampires got out and glared at each other.

"stop thinking about her!" a boy with messy bronze hair was saying.

"stay out of my mind, if you don't like what you find" the blonde hissed.

So the bed head was Edward.

"Jasper, please. Leave her for me. You have Alice. Why would you do this? You only want her for one thing then you Will go back to your wife"

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Alice gets to do what she wants. I do what I want. And right now I want Bee"

Bee? That must be the girls name. strange.

"why her?" the bed head asked.

"oh Edward go away" the blonde hissed.

A silver motorcycle came speeding round the corner.

_Nice ride!_ I thought to myself.

The bike stopped and a person clad in black got off.

I was totally shocked to see long brown hair fall out of the helmet.

This was a girl!

Felix was also staring open mouthed.

We don't get to meet a lot of girls. Especially motorcycle driving girls.

The helmet came off followed by the leather jacket.

The girl was slim with waist length brown hair. Big brown eyes and luscious lips.

"sweet baby Jesus" Felix was saying as he checked her out.

I smiled and shook my head.

Suddenly bed head and Blondie were both beside the girl.

"no fucking way!" Felix hissed "_that's _the girl?"

"hey, guys. I had a great time last night" the girl was saying.

"so did we, darlin. You sure know how to move" the blonde smirked.

Bed head growled lightly. Too low for the human to hear.

"hows Alice this morning?" the girl was asking the blonde "did she take my advice and get the fuck over herself"

Both boys laughed.

"not really. Her and rose got in to a fight this morning" bed head explained.

The girl smirked "how is my sexy rose this morning?"

"in a very good mood actually. I can believe you kissed her!" the blonde said sounding impressed.

"I cant believe rose kissed her back. I mean. its rose!" the other guy shook his head.

Just then another motorcycle sped round the corner and screeched to a stop.

The place suddenly smelled a whole lot worse.

A big guy with brown skin and a pony tail got off.

He was shirtless and only had on a pair of low cut off jeans and sneakers.

Both vampires looked angry. What's that all about.

The new guy got off the bike. "what's up bells. don't I get a hug?"

The girl turned and narrowed her eyes like she didn't recognise the new guy.

Then realisation crossed over her face.

"Jake?" she said, sounding stunned.

"in the flesh" he grinned, showing perfect white teeth.

"oh my god" she squealed and ran to the new comer.

She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"look at you. Your huge!" she laughed. Her laugh sounded like music.

He span her round in a circle "and look at you. Your gorgeous!"

"Bella? Were going to be late for class, love" bed head told her.

"you guys go ahead. I'm going to skip and hang out with Jake a little" she called over her shoulder.

They both threw the newcomer a dirty look and left.

The guy placed her back on her feet.

She bent over, giving Felix and myself a perfect view of her ass in them tight black pants. When she straightened up, she was smoking a cigarette.

"in your boot. Bella?" the guy laughed.

"hey. With clothes this tight, I have to improvise. you don't even wanna know where my phone is" she smirked.

"maybe I do" he grinned and moved closer to her.

She sat backwards on his bike and leaned back.

"what are you doing here, Jake?" she asked as she finished her cigarette.

"Charlie asked me to come and talk you out of moving out"

She rolled her eyes "not going to happed Jake. My friend j is coming later and I'm going to go stay with him. Fuck school. It sucks. I have a lot of money and there is nothing keeping me here"

"what about the cullens?" he asked through clenched teeth. someone wasn't a fan.

"what about em? I only met them yesterday" she shrugged.

"what did they want with you?" he asked.

She shrugged "I don't know what they wanted from me but I just wanted to fuck the blonde or the bronze"

My mouth dropped. So did Felix's and so did the guy across from her.

"are you serio…. Bella. Are you insane. Why would you want to do that?" he said angrily.

She rolled her eyes "I like sex. Plus have you seen them?"

He shook his head "you could do so much better than them, Bella"

Slowly he moved towards her.

"its just sex, Jake"

Who was this girl?

"and what if they hurt you?" the guy hissed.

She laughed "I'm a professional fighter, Jacob. I can take care of myself"

Wow! This girl was fucking amazing.

"that's beside the point, Bella" the guy moved closer still and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I care about you Bella. I always have. I just don't want to see you getting hurt"

A loud bell sound came from the girl. She smirked and put her hand down her top and into her breasts.

She pulled out a mobile phone.

"shit, he's early" she muttered "Jake, is good to see you. But I gotta go"

She threw on her jacket and placed the helmet on the handlebars of her bike.

The guy came up beside her.

"later, Jake. It was good to see you" she told him and leaned in to press her lips to his.

He looked shocked but pulled her closer.

After a minute she pulled away.

Without a backward glance she was gone in a cloud of dust and pebbles.

Felix and I shared a look and took off after the bike.

**What do you think? **

Please review J

Rose xxx


	3. Didnt see that one coming

**Chapter 3**

**didn't see that one coming**

**Bella **

J had said that he would be at the Ruth motel in about thirty minutes.

On my bike, I made it there in five.

I couldn't believe it when Jacob black showed up.

He was huge!

Sure I hadn't seen him in like seven years but I was not expecting that.

I got off my bike in the motel parking lot and plonked myself on the floor.

As I lit a cigarette, my mind wondered back to last night.

I wore a short silvery jumper dress with a low front and open toe gray boots.

Edward had picked me up and we had drove for about half an hour.

He was sweet in a quiet and needy way.

The others were already waiting for us at the club. I didn't even see what it was called.

Rosalie and I got on well immediately.

'bitches stick together' she had said.

Emmett was cool too, like a big kid.

The tiny girl, Alice. didn't seem to like me too much. Not that I care.

Not many girls do.

Edward explained that they weren't actually related at all. And that rose and Emmett were a couple and Alice and Jasper were a couple but the latter had a VERY open relationship.

I was so cool with that!

Rose and I had danced for aged together. I had downed more shots of tequila than I thought were humanly possible.

Tequila makes me feel horny, so naturally I ended up kissing Rosalie.

She obviously liked it because the next thing I no she was pressing her hard body on to mine and sucking on my tongue.

Sometime later I excused myself to use the bathroom.

When I came out, Jasper was stood leaning against the wall opposite.

Without saying a word he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the coat closet.

I was getting wet just thinking about how he kissed me until my head spun then bent me over the plastic chair and fucked me senseless.

After he had disposed of the condom, he pulled me close to him. Said he thinks he was falling in love with me and kissed me again.

It was at that point that Edward came in through the door.

He looked angry. He told Jasper that Alice wanted to go home and came and stood beside me.

Jasper kissed my cheek gently and left.

After that Edward and I had a long chat. We left the club at about two thirty.

Edward kissed my hand and said goodnight.

He really was sweet. I just didn't have any need for sweet.

Charlie was furious with me when I got in. we had a huge fight and he called me a lot of names.

I told him I was leaving tomorrow and that nether he nor Renee would ever see me again.

So here I am. Waiting for J to come so he could help me move all my stuff out of Charlie's.

I stood up off the ground and stretched.

The strangest feeling washed over me, like I was being watched.

I looked round. Nothing!

"your paranoid" I muttered and yawned.

I heard J's car and turned. His Mercedes CL65 AMG was just pulling up. He got out and opened his arms wide.

"gimme some sugar, hot stuff" he grinned.

I ran to my friend and jumped in to his arms.

"my little cheater. I've missed you" he said kissing my lips softly.

We always greeted each other with a kiss.

There was nothing going on with us anymore but it was just how we were.

J and I had dated for six months last year but we decided to call it quits. Too many fish in the sea and all that.

We remained good friends.

"I am not a cheater" I laughed and jabbed his arm.

He winced and rubbed it.

He always said I cheat at fighting because I dazzle my opponent.

"so, what's so bad about this, wet and strangely green town?" he asked, setting me on my feet.

I groaned "its fucking miserable, j. someone like me cant live in a place like this. I need excitement. I need danger. The only danger in forks is my dad catching you speeding"

He laughed and handed me a tightly rolled joint.

"I love you" I squealed as I sat back down on the ground.

"I know" he grinned "I heard it that many times while your legs were round my neck"

I rolled my eyes "you weren't _that _good. J"

He nudged me with his elbow, making me laugh.

His blond and brown hair was flopping in his eyes.

"time for a chop, I know" he laughed as I pushed it back from his face.

"I like it long" I smiled.

"when's your next fight?" he asked as I handed him half of the joint.

"tomorrow in Seattle" I shrugged.

"who with?"

"Joe marts" I smirked.

His eyes widened "your fucking kidding me right?"

"nope. He asked for me"

I was feeling more than a little cocky, that one of the top fighters in the world wanted to fight me.

"how the fuck is that fair. you've been at this like what, ten minutes? I've been doing this for ten fucking years. That prick has never even heard of me"

J was totally on one now.

"face it babe. I'm better than you" I shrugged trying to hide my smile.

"lets go get your shit" he mumbled and got up.

We drove to Charlie's house and had all my stuff in less than an hour.

Soon we were in his motel room and he was opening a bottle of jack Daniels.

I didn't bother to get a room of my own as I would probably be crashing here anyway and I would be leaving to go to Seattle tomorrow.

"where are you going to move?" j asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged "I don't know yet. Somewhere abroad I think. I just have this feeling that I belong somewhere over seas"

He suddenly looked uncomfortable. "yeah, about that"

I sat up and looked at him suspiciously.

Whenever he got like this something bad was about to happen.

"I'm kinda moving to England" he said and half smiled.

"your what?" I cried "why?"

"jovi, is going home and asked me to go with her"

"Jovi the whore!" I said disgustedly "why the fuck would you care if she's going home?"

"I….uh…we kinda go out now" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

I shuddered. Gross.

"j. she has every disease going. What the fuck dude" I shook my head.

"no, she doesn't" he laughed.

I snorted childishly "she has had more pricks than a second hand dart board. I've had my fair share of men but she is just nasty"

He shrugged "its time for me to settle down a little"

I wanted to be sick. "so I'll never see you again?"

"of course you Will. I'll still come and watch you fight and you can come visit us"

"not fucking likely" I hissed.

My phone went, signalling that I had a message.

**Bee**

**Would you like to come to our home**

**and hang out?**

**Edward x**

I smiled and txt back.

**Ed**

**Sure but I have a friend with me.**

**Is it alright to bring him?**

**Bee x**

"Were going to go see the steaks" I grinned at j.

He looked confused.

"the hotties from school" I rolled my eyes.

"ahhh. So how did that workout for you?" he smirked.

"bagged myself a southern blonde in the coat closet" I winked.

He laughed "that's ma girl"

Edward txt back.

**Of course we don't mind.**

**Drive along the main road towards la push and it's the first turn off to your right.**

**Cant wait to see you.**

**Edward x**

"lets go" I said and got up. I grabbed the bottle and headed out to j's car.

"seriously Bella, how hot are these people? I'm in a relationship now"

I laughed loudly "fuck, j. how whipped do you sound. Stop being a fucking pussy"

I took his keys and got in his car.

We found the place pretty easy. The house was amazing.

Big and bright. Not to mention in the middle of nowhere.

Edward and Rosalie were waiting for us on the front porch.

"oh, sweet mother of Jesus. She is a goddess" j moaned.

"she taste's as good as she looks" I winked before getting out and leaving him gaping.

"hey, guys" I said as I joined them. I kissed them both on the cheek and waited for j.

They both felt really cold. A house this big and they couldn't afford the heating on?

Once I had made all the introductions, we headed inside.

Everything was light and spacious.

Emmett waved from the couch.

I saw Jasper stood in the kitchen and went to say hi.

"what's up, Jasper" I smiled.

He licked his lips and pressed them to mine.

"me, after seeing you"

So smooth!

"Jasper. Were leaving"

I turned. Alice was stood glairing at us.

"no, Alice. Your leaving. I'm not going anywhere" he growled.

She shifted her gaze to me.

"what's wrong Alice? Why do you feel guilty?" Jasper asked.

She smirked and walked away.

How the hell did he know she felt guilty?

"now, where were we" he murmured and pressed light kisses up my jaw.

"Jasper!" Edward's voice called "Alice is hiding something. Go find her"

Jasper groaned "don't go anywhere, sugar"

I walked back in to the room.

J eyed Jasper then looked to me with one eyebrow raised.

I nodded my head a fraction and smirked.

Edward suddenly looked extremely angry.

What the hell was that about.

"so, hows my best bitch?" asked rose from behind me.

Emmett's head shot up from the sofa.

"I'm good" I laughed.

Soon we were all playing a very entertaining game of lips, courtesy of Emmett.

Rosalie was doing a hilarious Tina turner as Jasper and Alice returned.

Edward suddenly let out a roar of fury and dived for the tiny girl.

"why!?" he said angrily to her.

I was totally confused. Had I missed something? Maybe I had drunk a bit too much jacks.

I looked over to j who looked as confused as I felt.

What the hell was wrong with this family.

"maybe we should go?" j said to Emmett.

"no!" Edward cried and moved quickly to my side.

Jasper growled lightly.

Wait! Growled?

Alice threw her head back and screamed.

J grabbed my arm tightly and tried to pull me towards the door.

"what on earth is going on here?" said a smooth voice from the door.

I turned and saw two more beautiful people with golden eyes.

Where could I get me some of them contacts? They were hot.

"Carlisle, Esme. This is Bee and her friend j" Edward said.

"hello Bee dear, its very nice to meet you finally. Hello j" the woman said kindly.

I immediately liked her.

"Edward has told us a lot about you Bee. I already feel as though you are part of the family" the tall blond male said "and its nice to meet you j"

What did they mean 'finally meet you' and 'already part of the family'?

I began to feel freaked out.

"now, what was all the screaming about?" Carlisle said looking from Edward to Alice and Jasper.

Edward told him something quietly while still glaring at Alice.

Carlisle looked both angry and disappointed.

"she fucked Jasper. That slut fucked my husband!" Alice screamed, pointing at me.

What! Husband?

"Alice, you were well aware of what I wanted. And you have done it enough times with people you wanted" Jasper said calmly.

"what the fuck have you gotten in to?" j chuckled in my ear.

I sent him a dirty look and turned back to the strange scene in front of me.

"I didn't expect you to fall for the bitch!" Alice hissed.

"who the fuck do you think you are talking about?" I said as I stepped forward.

"Bee. No" Edward cried and moved in front of me.

"think you can hurt me" Alice laughed.

I was so angry my vision turned red. I shoved Edward to the side, roughly.

He fell over the side of the couch and onto the floor.

No worry I would apologise to him later.

I charged at alice who was still laughing.

Id knock that fucking smile of her face.

My fist connected with her nose and made the loudest crunching sound I had ever heard and she flew back about two feet.

Everyone around me gasped but I wasn't finished.

I grabbed her head and pulled her to her feet.

Funny. There was no blood coming out of her crushed nose. Only a yellowy coloured water.

Ewe!

I punched her a couple more times and threw her back down on the floor.

"yeah, I do think I can hurt you" I told her and walked back to the others.

I expected them to be angry at me for doing that but everyone just stared at me.

"your hand" Carlisle said sounding shocked and a little scared. "Let me see your hand"

He took my hand in his. What the hell was with all the coldness?

I should buy them all gloves. But then again. _Every_ part of Jasper had been cold.

"nothing" Carlisle gasped.

Both Jasper and Edward ran over to look at my hand.

"guys, I'm a fighter remember. I have hit hundreds of people" I told them.

"incredible" Jasper grinned.

God, that smile.

Edward and Carlisle just stared.

"yo Bee. Will you hit me?" Emmett asked, suddenly beside me.

"I wouldn't if I were you dude. Trust me. I didn't last one round with this bitch" j laughed.

I smiled and blew my friend a kiss.

Alice groaned, still on the floor by the kitchen.

Why had none of them gone to help her? I was starting to feel kinda bad.

I _did _have sex with her husband. Granted that I didn't actually know he was married but……

"please Bee. Just hit me with everything you have" Emmett begged.

"yeah, please Bee. It Will be funny" rose asked and put her head on my shoulder.

"how is this possible?" asked Esme.

"I don't have a clue" Carlisle replied "Jasper. Take alice to the Denali's"

"what! Why?" Jasper asked.

"because I need time to think about what to do. She has started something and I don't know how to fix it. And I don't want to have to look at her" Carlisle told him.

Jasper looked down at me and ran his hand down my cheek.

"you were made for me, darlin" he smiled.

"go sort out your _wife_" I told him.

He grinned then turned and walked over to alice, who he picked up and walked out.

"j. were leaving" I said and turned to follow Jasper through the door.

"wait! I……. Bee, can I see you tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"uh… I don't think so Edward. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway. I have a fight in Seattle then I'm moving abroad"

He looked like I had just told him his puppy had died.

"please. I need to explain a few things" he asked desperately.

Edward was so not my type. But something about the cullens made me want to see them all again.

"fine. I'll come by tomorrow before I leave" I said and he pulled me in to a hug.

"thank you" he whispered. I felt him press his lips to my hair.

J looked shocked as hell. He knew that Edward wasn't my type and is now thinking I'm crazy.

"I really am going now" I said.

They all smiled and nodded.

"Bee?" Emmett pouted.

"oh yeah, right, don't say I didn't warn you" I said and gave him a right hook in the face.

He flew back over the coffee table.

"awesome!" he said happily.

The others all said something along the same lines.

Fucking weirdo's!

"bye" j called back as he followed me out to the car.

Again, I had the feeling I was being watched.

I shivered and got in the car. J drove this time and we were back at his room in no time.

I decided to get a shower before I went to bed and when I got out j was fast asleep.

I got into bed and closed my eyes.

Sleep wouldn't come. I groaned and turned over.

Two hours later. Still nothing.

Something was nagging at the back of my head but I couldn't figure out what it was.

At first I thought I was guilty for having sex with Jasper, but that wasn't it. I would so do that again given the chance.

Getting up, I went over to one of my bags. I had thrown a couple of books in there from Charlie's house.

A large black one with a dog on the front caught my eye.

The book was called _Quileute legends_

I looked for the name of the author but didn't find one.

I stole one of j's joints and went and sat outside. Once settled on the damp grass I opened the book.

Strange, it looked hand written.

The first page said.

**Property of Jacob black.**

Huh, Jake must have left it there when he slept over. Charlie had said that sometimes Jake and Billy slept over after a game.

I settled back and read the first page.

_**If you are reading this book then you are chosen to protect your people.**_

_**For hundreds of years, Quileute men have protected their tribe from their enemy.**_

_**The cold ones.**_

_**You might know the story well but this book Will guide you through everything else you Will experience.**_

_**This book was so strange! I turned the page and looked down the chapter names.**_

_**1. Phasing.**_

_**2. Control.**_

_**3. Imprinting.**_

_**4. How to kill a cold one.**_

_**5. How to dispose a cold one.**_

_**6. Learning to stop phasing.**_

_**The writing then changed. I could tell that someone had added the next one at a later date.**_

_**7. The Cullens. Non threatening cold ones!.**_

_**"what the fuck?" I said out loud.**_

_**I quickly flicked through the pages until I found chapter seven.**_

_**I met a coven of vampires who call themselves cullens.**_

_**My pack and I found them hunting on our land.**_

_**The vampires I speak of were not hunting humans but animals.**_

_**They were not like anything I had ever heard of nor seen.**_

_**Although other features were the same as the bad ones, cold hard skin, Beauty, speed, strength. Noting else was.**_

_**They were civil and there eyes were golden. A sign that they indeed did not drink from humans.**_

_**They made us a promise that they would never bite a human and we promised to never tell of them to the pale faces.**_

_**There were five of them in total.**_

_**The head of the coven, called himself Carlisle. His wife Esme. And their three children as they called them although I doubt they were related.**_

_**Emmett. Rosalie. And Edward.**_

_**The cullens have moved away from here but in case they ever return you need to know that they are NOT a threat.**_

_**Good luck with your journey and may our ancestors watch over you.**_

_**Ephraim Black**_

My mind was going too fast for me to figure anything out.

All I knew was, the cullens were vampires.

Everything was being played through my head as though I was watching a screen.

The coldness of their skin, how fast yet graceful they moved. Their beautiful eyes and perfect faces. Jasper knowing that Alice felt guilty.

Edward knowing that she was hiding something. All the little growls.

Everyone being shocked that I had hurt alice and had not even broken a nail.

"oh fuck! I hit a vampire" I said. Then another thought hit me.

"oh fuck, fuck, double fuck. I fucked a vampire!"

**So, what do you think?**

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews. I love reading them and they encourage me to write more so, thank you.**

**^_^**

**Rose xxx**


	4. Bathroom fantasy

**Chapter 4**

**bathroom fantasy **

**Demetri**

"yeah, I do think I can hurt you" the human said.

Felix mouth and eyes were open so wide it looked painful.

"what the fuck just happened?" he asked me and looked back to the house. It was perfect for us to see everything because one side of the house was entirely made of glass.

"I have no idea. But I'm calling Aro" I said and took out my mobile.

I ran for a mile or so, so I wouldn't have to talk so quietly.

"Aro's phone. Jane speaking" said a sweet voice.

"jane. Put Aro on" I asked immediately.

"ahhh, Demetri. I was just wondering what was happening. Has she found out yet?" Aro asked.

"no, But she is something special"

He laughed "have you and Felix fallen under her spell also"

"not at all" I laughed "though she is like nothing I have ever seen before. She hit a vampire in the face. Repeatedly"

Aro laughed harder "I expect she is in a lot of pain"

"one of them is" I smiled "but its not the human that is hurt"

That shut him up.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, that this human hit a vampire repeatedly in the face and didn't even break a nail"

"how can this be?" he hissed.

I could almost feel the wheels in his head turning.

"what is her name?" he asked.

"she calls herself Bee. But I think her name is Bella"

"even her name means beauty. I must meet her. Has she found out yet?"

"not yet, but the cullens are being sloppy with her. I thing one of the males, Edward. hopes to make a mate of her. And the other male, Jasper has already fallen in love with her"

Aro was silent for a while.

"I do not wish to harm my old friend Carlisle or his family but they must be told that we are taking her"

"yes, master" I said.

"Demetri?"

"yes?" I asked

"what do you think? You are one of our best guard. Do you think she would be worth turning?"

Wow! Aro hardly ever asked anyone else's opinion.

"I think she would be a great addition to the guard" I told him truthfully.

"excellent. Then I Will see you all in a few days"

He hung up.

I sat down for a minute to think.

What was it about this human that had two vampires in a spin?.

Sure she was beautiful but she didn't seem like the sort of girl a vampire like Edward would go for.

He looked more of a prude.

Jasper I could tell was totally in to girls like Bella.

But I had never met another girl like Bella. Hell, I hadn't even met this one!

I don't know why but I liked to call her Bella in my head.

Hmm? I wonder what she smells like?

What the… random much Demetri?

I shook my head. We had to stay far away enough to go unnoticed so I had only caught small whiffs of her fragrance and that was always mixed with someone else's.

I got up and ran back to Felix.

"what did I miss?" I asked quietly.

"the blonde dude just took the midget with the mangled face to someone's house. I think they know we are coming" he said with a smirk.

I nodded and turned back to the house, just in time to see Bella land the perfect right hook on the big guys face. He flew back over a coffee table and landed on his ass.

"awesome!" he said happily.

A minute later Bella and her male friend came out and got in his car.

We followed them back to the motel.

"I'm hungry" Felix whined.

"go grab a bite then. I can handle things here" I told him, never taking my eyes off the room.

I could see through the dull net curtains perfectly.

"I don't want to miss anything" he pouted.

"she is probably going to go to sleep" I pointed out.

"yeah but what about when she takes off her clothes. Do you know how long it has been since I last saw a woman's seni?"

I frowned at him "breasts! That is what you are putting off your meal for? Breasts!. Felix go, now"

He scowled and ran off.

I heard a shower turn on. The male was already asleep so it must be Bella.

I got up and creped closer.

Once I was as close as felt ok, I sat down against a tree.

I heard the sponge moving against her skin and tried desperately not to think about her being naked not twenty feet away.

Ok, I didn't try that hard but the thought was there.

She was humming as the water cascaded down her soft flesh.

I closed my eyes.

She was standing with her back to me. Giving me a glorious view of her behind.

I slowly walk over to her and slip my hands round her waist.

She moans and arches her back into me. I place open mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulder.

"Demetri" she breathes sexily.

I move my hands up to cup her full breasts as she presses herself back against my now solid dick.

The scent of her sweet arousal hung in the air.

I had to taste her. I dropped to my knees and had her grab the side of the bath for support as I grabbed her by the hips.

I buried my face in her from behind. My tongue lapping at her wetness.

she quivered beneath my touch.

"Demetri" she cried again.

I dove my tongue inside her sweet pussy.

"fuck me, Demetri….. Fuck me and bite me…….. Make me yours!"

She was whimpering and shaking as she came in my mouth.

Her taste was divine. I swear I could live on that alone for the rest of my existence.

I stood back up to do just as she had asked.

"tell me what you want?" I asked as I placed myself at her entrance.

"I want you, Demetri. Only you" she said softly.

A flicking of a lighter brought me out of my fantasy.

My pants were uncomfortably tight.

I turned to see who it was and almost gasped.

Bella was sitting on the grass not ten feet away from me with a book on her lap.

How had I been so careless?.

I looked at my watch and was astonished to find that I had been sitting here for hours.

Her scent was better than I had ever imagined. Like some sort of berry mixed with flowers and honey.

He long hair was pushed to one side, showing the neck I had just been kissing in my mind.

What the hell was with the fantasy anyway? I didn't even know this girl.

I shook my head and focused on her. And in that moment I realised that all she had on were her underwear.

Black lace French knickers and a matching black balcony bra.

My dick was once again standing tall.

I closed my eyes and took a unnecessary deep breath.

When I opened my eyes I focused on her face.

She looked amused and intrigued as Her beautiful eyes moved across the page.

When she got to the bottom they widened.

"what the fuck?" she said loudly and quickly flicked through the book.

Confusion and shock clouded her face.

She sat reading. Becoming more and more distressed. After about five minutes her head shot up.

"oh fuck! I hit a vampire" she said, sounding a little proud. Then.

"oh fuck, fuck, double fuck. I fucked a vampire!"

Badda bind badda boom! She knows.

I should talk to her now. Tell her who I am and why she must come with me.

But I couldn't move.

I still had the mother of all hard on's and I would not talk to her like this, in case I did something stupid.

Suddenly she laughed.

"only you Bella" she chuckled to herself.

"oh shit! Does that mean that Jake's a werewolf?" she said suddenly.

What the fuck?

She laughed again and stood up.

A low throaty growl escaped my mouth at the sight of her perfectly toned ass.

To make things worse she slapped at her cheeks to get rid of lose grass.

I felt Felix approaching from behind me and fought the urge to growl at him.

"damn!" he said softly.

Bella collected the book and went back inside.

"what the fuck were you doing?" Felix demanded.

"nothing. She knows" I told him standing up.

"how?" he was looking at me suspiciously.

"the book. There was something in the book and it made her put two and two together"

"so lets go" he said and took a step towards the motel room.

"no! we wait until she goes to the cullens. Aro said that they must know what is happening" I told him.

He nodded and looked back at the room.

"man. Did you see that ass?" he grinned.

Again I resisted the urge to growl.

"hey, maybe she's my soul mate" he said, suddenly excited.

"maybe. Stay here and don't move. I'm going to hunt" I said and took off.

I needed to straighten out my head. I think I was somewhere in Seattle when I heard a scream.

I turned up a smaller street and found a large man pressing himself up against a young woman.

"please" she was sobbing "I have two small children. Please don't hurt me"

The man laughed and pushed her against the wall.

I moved as fast as I could and pulled him away from her.

"run. Now! Go home" I told the woman.

"tha…..thank you" she whispered and made a run for it.

"I'll fucking kill you" the man hissed.

"sure you will" I laughed before sinking my teeth in to his jugular.

His scream never left his throat as I snapped his neck.

When I was finished, I took him in to the woods and buried the body.

I took my time heading back. And by the time I arrived, Bella and her friend were already up.

"what happened while I was away?" I asked Felix.

"she had a fucking sexy dream. that's what" he smirked "took everything I had not to go in there and fill that tight little hole"

"felix!" I snapped "that girl is going to become a member of the guard. And unless you want me to tell her exactly what you just said, I suggest you shut up. Now"

"damn, man. What's up your butt?" he asked.

I just looked at him.

He rolled his eyes "she's ordered a truck to be delivered so she can take all her stuff and her bike to Seattle. It Will be here in about ten minutes"

"anything else?" I asked.

"yeah, she just phoned Edward. She's going over as soon as the truck arrives"

I nodded and looked at my watch. It was almost seven am.

"I sure am gonna miss you when you leave me to move in with a walking std" Bella was saying to her friend.

"aw don't be like that Bee. Your moving away your self anyway" he was saying.

He pulled her in to his arms.

"how about one for old times sakes?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She grinned mischievously and pushed him back against the bathroom door.

Her lips brushed lightly against his then her tongue followed the path.

"fuck, baby" he groaned as his hand shot up to grope her breasts.

She jumped up and wrapped her long legs around him.

All she had on was a white jersey dress. He gripped her ass lightly in his hands and tore at her panties.

"we shouldn't watch" I told Felix but unable to tear my own eyes away.

"yeah your right" he replied, still watching.

Suddenly a shrill ringing was going off in the room.

Bella jumped down and grabbed a mobile off the bed,

"j's phone, Bella speaking" she said huskily.

"why the fuck do you have my j's phone?" a whiny voice asked.

"because moments before you called, j had his fingers deep inside me and was just about to screw me against the bathroom door" Bella replied sweetly.

The woman took in a deep breath. "in your dreams bitch. J would never touch you"

Bella laughed. Both felix and I joined in.

The man took the phone from Bella.

"she was kidding, sweetheart" he said.

I tuned out. A large vehicle was bringing a large black truck in to the car park.

"ready to roll?" felix asked.

I nodded as Bella came out to speak to the driver.

Soon she had all her stuff, including her bike all secured on the back.

She gave j who was still on the phone one last kiss and got in.

We followed her closely.

As soon as she pulled up, Edward was there.

"hello" he smiled.

She lit a cigarette and sat cross legged on the bonnet. Like one of those models you see in men's magazines.

"I know your secret" she smiled. I could tell she wasn't afraid.

"oh yeah. And what secrets that?" he asked.

He was trying to look calm but I saw right through him.

"your big one" she said and motioned for him to come closer. He did and she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"_I know your not human_!"

He pulled back about a centimetre to look at her face.

"are you afraid?" he asked.

"no" she replied "I want you to say it. Tell me what you are?"

"I'm a vampire" he told her.

His face was so close that their noses were touching.

I had had enough of men touching this girl!

I nudged felix and nodded.

Without a word I threw off the cloak and moved forward.

"hello Edward" I said smoothly.

His head jerked back.

"Demetri!" he hissed. He actually hissed at me "what do you want?"

I smiled "we have come for the girl"

"hottie say what?" Bella asked and hopped down from the bonnet.

Hmmm? She thinks I'm hot. Focus Demetri.

"I'm sorry Bella, none of this is your fault" I told her with a smile.

"how do you know my name?" she asked and walked closer to me.

Edward tried to push her behind him. She rolled her eyes and walked around him to me.

She was even more stunning up close.

"my name is Demetri volturi and I have been sent here by Aro volturi after a phone call he received from an Alice Cullen, saying that a human was going to find out our secret. Humans are not allowed to know about us. The option for a human who knows our secret is be turned or die"

She smiled slightly "ok, so your just doing your job"

I was extremely shocked "yes. I am. Like I said Bella, this is not your fault"

"don't listen to him, Bee. He is going to kill you" Edward told her and once again tried to hide her.

"he wont hurt me" she said and stepped closer. We smiled at one another.

Felix stepped out of the shadows behind me.

"hello, Bella. Edward" he grinned.

"felix" Edward nodded.

"it looks like someone's been a naughty boy" felix tutted.

"you don't need to do this. I Will tell her everything. I Will turn her" Edward tried desperately.

Suddenly the rest of the cullens and ran from the woods beside the house.

"Demetri, felix" Carlisle nodded.

The small girl grinned wickedly.

I growled at her, shutting her up immediately.

"I am afraid that is not possible, Edward. Aro wants her" I told him.

"nobody is taking her anywhere" the blonde male said stepping forward.

"oh I beg to differ" felix said and grabbed Bella around the waist.

Big mistake!. In an instant I had my mobile phone out and was recording.

She threw her head back in to his face, causing him to stumble backwards. She then did one of the best spinning kicks I have ever seen. Right around his head.

"don't fucking grab me!" she spat.

I couldn't help myself. I threw my head back and laughed.

Felix looked up at me from the ground and scowled.

I picked up Bella's hand and brought it up to my lips.

"thank you. He has been asking for that for over a centaury"

As my lips touched her skin, an electrical charge shot right to my heart.

Her eyes widened. Did she feel it too.

"can we just go already?" felix asked.

"go where?" Bella asked.

"volterra, Italy. Aro wishes to see you. He has a proposition for you" I told her.

"ok. But can we go to Seattle first. I have a fight later and I reallllly cant miss it" she smiled at me.

That smile! How could she be so accepting?

"yes, of course we can" I told her. "you do know what is going to happen in Italy don't you?"

She rolled her eyes "yes"

"Bella they might kill you" Edward cried.

"well then, I promise to take someone out with me" she smirked at felix.

So much for soul mates! I chuckled.

"are you ready?" she asked.

She just kept shocking the hell out of me.

"yes. You and I can drive to Seattle and felix can meet us there with the plane" I told her.

"ok, one more thing" she smiled at me before turning and punching the tiny girl once more in the mouth. Teeth flew everywhere.

The girl made to grab Bella but I caught her by the throat and threw her across the clearing.

Her family just watched.

"may we come with you?" asked Edward.

"no can do I'm afraid" I grinned

"I will phone aro, Edward. I'm sure we can come to some arrangement" Carlisle said.

I just nodded and looked at felix.

"take the plane to Seattle. I Will call you when we get there"

He looked bummed but nodded. In an instant he had gone

Bella looked shocked but a little impressed.

"well, it was nice knowing ya" she smiled at the cullens.

The blonde female hugged her tightly.

"we will find a way to come and see you" she said.

"not if I'm vamp chowder" Bella grinned.

"don't even think like that" Edward said softly and took Bella in his arms.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I fought back a laugh.

She was going to be good for the guard.

Next the big guy who reminded me of felix pulled her into a hug.

"geez em, I cant breath" she laughed.

"bye little sis" he said quietly. I could tell that if he could cry he would be doing so right now.

Seems this girl makes quite an impact.

The other blonde one, Jasper. Took the piss big time.

He pulled her close to his body and covered her lips with his.

Two loud growls made him break away.

I was shocked to find that one of which came from me.

She smiled one last time at the coven and walked over to me.

"I'm ready"

I nodded and opened the passenger door for her. She handed me the keys and I ran round and got in.

Just as I started the engine, the blonde female ran at the small one.

I chuckled to myself and drove away.

**And so it begins!**

**What do you think? Next chapter Will have a little bit of the first meeting with Demetri from Bella's pov.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and please continue to do so ^_^**

**Rose xxx**


	5. If you cant beat em, join em

**Chapter 5.**** if you cant beat em, join em**

**Bella **

I had thought of nothing else all night. Vampires! I mean, come on.

Who the fuck would ever think that the cullens were vampires?.

Now I was ready to go and confront them. I pulled up in front of the house to find Edward already waiting for me.

I groaned inwardly. He was sweet but if I wanted sweet I would be sweet myself. And the closest I get to being sweet is if I'm on a sugar rush.

I got out and pulled a cigarette out.

"hello" he smiled.

I lit my smoke and sat on the bonnet of the rented truck.

" I know your secret" I smiled.

He looked weary "oh yeah. And what secret's that?"

"your big one" I told him and beckoned him closer.

He came closer and I leaned down to whisper.

"_I know your not human!"_

He pulled back a little to look at me. "are you afraid?"

"no. and I want you to say it. Tell me what you are?"

"I'm a vampire" he told me at once.

I wasn't afraid one bit. Our noses were touching and I could feel his coldness but I still wasn't afraid.

"hello Edward" said a silky smooth voice from my left.

We both turned.

The sexiest man I had ever seen was walking towards us.

"Demetri!" Edward said with a hiss. "what do you want?"

He smiled and I almost soaked my panties.

"we have come for the girl" he said calmly.

He was so se… wait! He what?

"hottie say what?" I asked and hopped down from the bonnet.

"I'm sorry Bella, none of this is your fault" he said with a smile.

"how do you know my name?" I asked and walked towards him.

Edward tried to move me behind him. What a man!

I rolled my eyes and walked around him. I stopped in front of the newcomer. His eyes were gorgeous. Deep red. Why are his eyes red and the cullens were gold?.

"my name is Demetri volturi and I have been sent here by Aro volturi after a phone call he received from an Alice Cullen, saying that a human was going to find out our secret. Humans are not allowed to know about us. The option for a human who knows our secret is be turned or die"

Ah! I'm in trouble. wouldn't be the first time.

I couldn't blame him though. He was just doing what he was told to do. Fucking Alice!

"ok, so your just doing your job?" I said giving him a half smile.

"yes. I am. Like I said Bella, this is not your fault" he said and flashed me a sexy grin.

"don't listen to him, Bee. He is going to kill you" Edward told me and once again tried to move me behind him.

What was him problem? This man wasn't going to hurt me. I could feel it.

"he wont hurt me" I said and stepped closer still. We smiled at one another for a minute until I saw a huge man step out of the shadows behind Demetri.

Demetri. That name suited him.

"hello, Bella. Edward" the big guy said. He too had the red eyes but not as sexy.

"Felix" Edward nodded.

"it looks like someone's been a naughty boy" the big one chuckled.

"you don't need to do this. I Will tell her everything. I Will turn her" Edward sounded desperate.

The next thing I knew the whole Cullen family was around us.

"Demetri, felix" Carlisle said.

I noticed that alice was grinning and wanted to rip her head off.

A growl made me stop my mental anger.

Damn! That was a sexy sound.

I had missed what was being said and now Jasper was at the front looking angry.

Suddenly the big guy grabbed me around my waist.

I hate being grabbed! that's what made me start fighting in the first place.

I threw my head back and connected with his nose. I felt him move backwards and took the opportunity to land a spinning kick around the side of his head.

"don't fucking grab me!" I spat.

Demetri threw his head back and laughed.

He took my hand in his.

"thank you. He has been asking for that for over a centaury"

He brought my hand up to his lips and I was hit with an electrical volt, shooting straight to my heart.

What the fuck?

"can we just go already?" felix asked.

"go where?" I was curious as to where these vampires lived. Felix had a European accent.

"volterra, Italy. Aro wishes to see you. He has a proposition for you"

Demetri said.

Ok I guess I had better cooperate. After all, I am lucky to still be alive.

Still, if Demetri was going to be the one to drain me I think I would die happy.

"ok. But can we go to Seattle first. I have a fight later and I reallllly cant miss it" I smiled at him.

He looked shocked and a little dazed.

"yes, of course we can. you do know what is going to happen in Italy don't you?"

I'm not thick. I rolled my eyes "yes"

"Bella they might kill you" Edward said. Way to make me feel better. Ass!

"well then, I promise to take someone out with me" i smirked at Felix.

Demetri chuckled.

"are you ready?" I asked.

"yes. You and I can drive to Seattle and felix can meet us there with the plane"

Cool, private plane.

"one more thing" I told him, smiling. I turned quickly and hit Alice as hard as I could in the mouth. Teeth flew everywhere.

Alice cried out and went for me.

I was wondering when she would stop being a pussy and fight back.

Demetri shocked me by grabbing her by the throat and throwing her across the field.

I was totally impressed.

"may we come with you?" asked Edward.

"no can do I'm afraid" Demetri smirked. He was so hot!

"I Will phone Aro, Edward. I'm sure we can come to some arrangement" Carlisle said.

"take the plane to Seattle. I Will call you when we get there" Demetri told felix.

He looked bummed but nodded. In an instant he had gone. It was awesome.

"well, it was nice knowing ya" I said to the cullens.

Rosalie hugged me tightly "we Will find a way to come and see you" she said.

"not if I'm vamp chowder" I grinned.

"don't even think like that" Edward said softly as he pulled me in to his arms.

I rolled my eyes at Demetri who grinned.

Emmett grabbed me off Edward and squeezed me tightly against him.

"geez em, I cant breath" i laughed.

"bye little sis" he said quietly. As he put me down. He looked so sad. I wanted to cry.

I turned to Jasper who grinned and pulled me against him and kissed me deeply.

What a way to say goodbye!

Two loud growls made us pull apart.

I smiled at Carlisle and Esme and turned to Demetri.

"I'm ready" I said and walked over to him.

We got in to the car and set off.

I didn't feel nervous or anything. Just a little excited.

We drove in silence for a while. He kept glancing sideways at me.

"so what kind of proposition does your boss have for me? Join or die?" I asked.

He looked at me, shocked. "yes. That is exactly what he Will ask"

I nodded "I figured"

"and what Will you choose?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "I don't know yet. I'm not afraid to die. I have wanted death to take me many times, but I don't know anything about vampires"

He shook his head "you are an amazing woman, Bella'

I smiled and looked away.

His eyes were hypnotic. every time I looked into them I wanted to kiss him.

"mind if I smoke?" I asked.

"not at all. Mind if I borrow one?" he smiled.

He should really stop doing that. I handed him a smoke.

"so, this fight. Is it going to be good?"

I smirked "hell yeah its going to be good. I'm fighting a guy called Joe marts. He's one of the best in the world and he asked to fight me"

He looked impressed. He also looked sexy as hell with a cigarette in his mouth.

"are the bets good?" he asked.

I grinned "they Will be. I bet fifty thousand that I knock him out just before the bell goes in the first round"

"so sure?"

"I know I might sound over confident but I can do it. I have this thing. If I focus on something inside me and hit someone with all I've got, its over for them. I once hit a guy for grabbing my ass and he was out cold for two days"

"wow. that's impressive" he said "oh that reminds me…."

He took out his phone and pressed a few buttons.

"I'm sending the video of you kicking Felix's ass, to aro. I'm sure him and his brothers Will get a kick out of it" he laughed.

"what's aro like?" I asked.

He was quiet for a minute as though choosing his words.

"he's wise. And very talented. One touch and he can see every thought you have ever had"

"ok, that's a little creepy. What else?" I asked.

Demetri chuckled "he and his brothers Marcus and Caius, rule the vampire world. They make sure our secret is kept and we don't get out of line. Aro can seem a little harsh at times but if you treat him right, he has a big heart. Just don't tell him I said that" he laughed.

"they must be powerful if all the other vampires listen to them" I mused.

"they also have a big and talented guard" he told me.

"what does the guard do?"

"we go out to battle, clean up other vampires mess, find anyone who has found out about us" he grinned at me.

"why are your eyes red?" I blurted.

"because I drink human blood" he told me honestly.

A shiver ran down my spine that was one part excitement and three parts lust.

"and the cullens are gold because they drink from animals" I nodded.

"how did you know about the animal blood?" he asked.

"it was all in a book I read" I shrugged.

He smirked and nodded.

"so why didn't this aro just have me killed?"

Just as I said it, his phone beeped.

He looked at it then laughed and passed it to me.

I looked down.

She is wonderful and beautiful.

Hurry up and come back here, I

Cant wait to meet her!

Give her anything she wants.

Sono così eccitato!!!

"what does Sono così eccitato mean?"

"it means, I am so excited" he chuckled "Aro likes to collect vampires with special powers"

"and you think I Will have a special power?" I asked.

"Bella, you hit a vampire. A fair few times I might add. You should have broken every bone in your arm but you didn't. chances are you Will have a great power" he grinned.

Cool!

"what's your power?"

"I'm a tracker" he told me.

"and that is?" I was thinking about them little micro chips that you can put in your car or on your laptop in case it gets stolen.

"I can find anyone, anywhere in the world"

"wow. Now that's cool. You could become a real, bad ass stalker if you wanted to"

He burst out laughing.

My mobile rang about half an hour later. It was j.

"did you miss me already?" I answered.

"shut up, cheater. I'm in Seattle" he laughed.

"okay. Why?"

"I thought I'd catch the fight then help you house hunt" he said.

I looked over at Demetri.

He quickly got out his phone. His hand became a pale blur then he handed it to me. A message was written out telling me what to say.

I grinned. This should be fun.

"I'm moving to Italy with my fiancé" I told j.

He burst out laughing "fuck off. Tell me the truth"

"I'm serious j. I met up with my old boyfriend and decided I still loved him. He's going back to italy tonight and I'm going with him"

"ohmygod! Your fucking serious" he gasped.

"as a heart attack" I sighed.

"well I cant wait to meet the guy who finally tamed Bella fucking swan" he laughed "I Will get to meet him, right?"

I looked over to Demetri who nodded.

"sure, you can meet him later. Were almost in seattle" I told him.

"cool, I'll meet you guys before the fight and have a chat"

I rubbed my fore head "great. I cant wait"

"what's his name?" j asked.

"Demetri" I told him.

"ok, so I'll see you in a bit" he said before hanging up.

"fuck!" I hissed "how the fuck are we going to pull this one off?" I asked him.

He just smiled and turned the car in to a small diner just off the road.

"we Will just have to have a heart to heart over dinner" he winked, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

I groaned. This would be so much easier if I had my man Jacky D with me. But I cant drink before a fight.

We went inside and Demetri ordered me a burger and fries and two coffees.

"you drink coffee?" I asked as we sat in a booth.

"no, its just for show"

"so it's a strictly blood only thing" I asked.

He nodded "but don't knock it until you try it. Blood is exquisite"

I pulled a face "I'll take your word for it"

He laughed. "so, lets talk about us. And how we got back together"

I groaned and put my head on the table "this is so not going to work"

"trust me. It Will. Now, we have been seeing each other on and off for a few years. We met up this morning and I told you that I was going back home to italy. You realised that you couldn't live with out me and told me so. I asked you to become my wife and move it italy with me. You agreed and here we are!" he grinned.

The waitress brought our coffee over and checked out Demetri.

"ok" I said "but that is so not like me. J has known me for a long time. And I don't even know you! How can I act like I'm in love with someone I don't even know?"

He rolled his eyes. "my name is Demetri De luca. I was born in seventeen-sixty-six in Rome. I was turned in seventeen-eighty-six by a man named Paulo. He killed my entire family and left thinking I was dead also. Marcus, Aro's brother found me and took me in"

"dude" I said taking a drink of coffee "your seriously fucking old"

He scowled. "I think if we just make it up as we go along it would also work"

I shook my head "and what about touching and kissing?"

"touch me and kiss me then" he smirked.

Hmm?

"now. What about you? Any brothers or sisters? Are your parents alive? When did you decide you wanted to become a fighter?"

He was looking directly at me. I was glad he had the sunglasses on. His eyes were hypnotising.

I sighed and tipped some sugar in to my drink.

"no brothers or sisters. Both my parents are alive but I hate them. And I decided that I wanted to become a fighter when I was about young and someone tried to attack me and pull me in to a van. I put up a fight and got away. I started self defence classes and soon realised that I was a natural fighter"

He nodded "and what are your hobbies? What do you like to do? Favourite food? Favourite drink?"

I was getting bored already.

"I like to party and dance. My hobbies are challengers, I never back down. My favourite food is Italian, strangely enough. And my favourite drink is whiskey"

He had a strange look on his face.

"what?" I asked.

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "nothing. Your just nothing like anyone I've ever met"

"thank you, fiancée" I smirked.

The waitress came back with my food and once again checked out Demetri.

"look here bitch" I said to the woman "if you look at my man like that again. I Will rip out your eyes and shove them up your fucking ass. Got it?"

She nodded quickly and scuttled off.

"you are going to be one hell of a fucking vampire" Demetri grinned.

I winked and looked at my phone to see the time.

We had two hours till my fight.

I ate my food quickly. I was suppose to be at the arena and hour before the fight to get ready.

We went back out to the car.

"oh my fucking god its you!" shouted a male voice.

We both turned to find a group of six men all getting out of a SUV.

"your Bee" one of them said happily.

"the last time I checked" I smiled.

The men were suddenly surrounding me.

"were on our way to watch your fight" a tall dark skinned man said.

"that's great. Make sure you bet big on me. Joe marts is going down" I told them.

A smaller man with rather large muscles asked me to pose for a photo with him. Why not I thought. I might be dead soon.

It turned out that they all wanted a photo taken with me so it took longer than I thought.

"ok guys I really gotta go. I cant be late for my own fight" I said as I grabbed Demetri's hand and pulled him back to the truck.

Three of the guys had given me their phone numbers which was amusing. I told the guys that I was moving to italy so I couldn't see either of them.

The guys all wished me luck tonight and Demetri and I set off.

"you have quite a fan base" he said as we reached seattle.

"wait till you see the people in the arena" I told him.

I had never had a fight that wasn't sold out.

"I'll be sure to record it to send to aro. Give you a few more brownie points" he grinned at me.

I couldn't understand why I wasn't even a little bit scared.

We reached the arena at four. Demetri called Felix and filled him in on what was happening.

I told Todd, the door bouncer to send felix to my dressing room as soon as he gets here.

When we reached my dressing room I went straight over to pick my clothes.

Demetri, took off his glasses and sat down.

I excused myself to go change and put on my small black shorts and black and red sports bra.

"Bella?" Demetri called just as I finished dressing.

"yeah?" I walked back in to the room.

Another man had entered the room.

It was lenny my training partner.

"hey, Len. How you doing" I grinned and went to kiss his cheek.

"I'm good, baby. Who's this?" he said looking at Demetri.

Time to start the lie.

I walked over to Demetri and sat on his lap.

"lenny. This is Demetri. My fiancée" I said and placed a kiss on Demetri's cold cheek.

Lenny's eyes went huge "your fiancée?"

"yep. I finally got my ass tamed"

Demetri's hands sneaked round my waist as he held me close to him.

"dude. Congratulations. You are one fucking lucky man" lenny told him and shook his hand. "nice contacts by the way"

Demetri nodded "thanks"

"so, Bee. You wanna do the usual?" lenny asked.

I smirked and raised my eyebrow.

He went bright red and didn't know where to look.

Lenny and I had slept together quite a few times.

I laughed "no, its ok. I'm going to have a go with Tri"

He nodded and left quickly.

"Tri?" asked Demetri.

I turned in his arms to look at him "I like it"

His eyes smouldered. I looked down at his lips and back up to his eyes.

_Not a good idea Bella! _I mentally screamed.

My dressing room door opened. _thank god!_ I thought. I was about to do something stupid.

"what the fuck are you two doing?" felix asked.

He was glaring at us.

I reluctantly got up off Demetri's lap and went over to get my fingerless gloves.

"excuse me guys. I need to go call my agent and tell him this Will be my last fight"

I walked past felix out in to the hall.

This was going to be a total disaster. And I wasn't thinking about my agent. How could I do this without wanting to fuck Demetri's hot brains out?

**Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews.**

**I get all giddy and want to write more whenever I get one ^_^**

**Please continue to review and I'll continue to write. ^_^**

**Rose xxx**


	6. Fake dating

**Chapter 6.****fake dating **

**Demetri **

"what the fuck was going on, just then?" Felix asked as soon as Bella had gone.

"nothing. Her friend came in and we were acting like a couple" I shrugged.

"dude. That didn't look like fucking acting to me"

"well what did it look like to you?" I asked and rolled my eyes.

"it looked like she was about to kiss you and you were going to do the same"

He folded his arms over his chest.

"don't be an idiot. We were talking and she turned to face me" I said and stood up. My legs were aching from the effort it took not to get an erection when she was sitting on me.

"hmm. So when's the fight?" he asked.

"in an hour" Bella said as she came back in through the door.

Felix looked her up and down "your fighting in that?"

She looked annoyed "what do you expect me to do. Dress as a nun?"

I chuckled as I got the visual.

She rolled her eyes and turned to me. "j's here. Who shall we tell him this is" she nodded to Felix.

"my brother" I grinned.

Felix didn't look impressed.

"your brother is going hunting" he said and turned to the door.

"don't eat one of my fans" Bella called after him.

He actually smiled at that and nodded.

She turned to a mirror and began tying her long brown hair up.

Someone was walking down the corridor.

"your friend's here" I told her.

She turned to me "how do you…"

He knocked and the door'

"vampire senses" I grinned.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"hey Bee. I just heard the news. What's up with that?" he asked as soon as he walked in.

"I'm moving and getting married. I don't wanna fight anymore" she shrugged.

She tried to appear like she wasn't fussed but I could tell she was hurting.

"has **he** told you to stop?" he looked over at me.

"no, j. you know better than anyone that nobody tells me what to do!" she folded her arms. He breast bushed up.

What I wouldn't give to lick my way across them.

Focus Demetri!

"true. Sorry dude. This is just all so sudden, I mean. it was only this morning that….." he trailed off.

I knew he was thinking about when he had her up against the door.

"we only met up again this afternoon" I said and took Bella's hand.

"so what happened? That mush have been some fucking reunion for her to be quitting fighting and moving to Italy. And the marriage part had knocked me on my ass. Isabella swan doesn't even date! Let alone get married" he leaned back against the wall.

"well, when I went over to the cullens. I was shocked as hell to find Tri there. We got talking again and he told me he was moving back to italy and not coming back to America. I realised that I couldn't let him go without me. We made up and got back together"

She shrugged and wrapped both her arms around me.

Words can not fucking describe how good it felt.

"and I asked her to become my wife. She shocked the hell out of me when she agreed" I laughed. And pressed my lips to her temple.

He still didn't look convinced.

"where did you guys first meet?" he asked.

Fuck!!

"New York" both Bella and I said at the same time.

What are the chances of that? Both of us saying that.

"I came to see one of her fights" I told him.

"we met after and went out for a drink'' she added. "I guess I finally fell in love"

He looked sad. "so tell me about you" he looked a me.

I pulled Bella over to sit with me on the couch.

"I grew up in Rome and my family owns most of italy" it was true. The volturi did own most of it.

"and what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm kinda like a private investigator. Only with more hands on, experience" I chuckled.

"oh fuck. So your like the mafia?" he asked wide eyed.

I laughed loudly.

Bella turned to me "he wishes. Besides, he spends most of his time stalking people" she giggled.

I growled lightly and pulled her closer.

Suddenly I was hit with a delicious scent. One that I had smelt before in a dream like fantasy.

This beautiful and sexy girl in front of me was aroused.

"I do not stalk people" I growled again and the arousal increased.

"he finds people for his boss" she told her friend.

He nodded "so you two are in love?"

"yes" Bella said "now drop the 'I don't believe you' fucking act"

The guy laughed and they began talking about tonight's fight.

I couldn't help my self. I placed soft kissed down her jaw and neck as she talked.

Her arousal was now so strong. I was surprised the human couldn't smell her sweet scent.

I was glad my sweater was long enough to cover my dick as it was solid and aching with the need to be touched.

J was giving me the evil eye. I didn't care. I wasn't going to stop for him.

I ran my fingers down her side lightly causing her to shiver.

Her breathing had become heavier and her heart beat was pounding.

"knock knock" Felix called as he opened the door.

"j, this is Tri's brother felix. Felix this is my friend j" Bella said.

I could feel Felix's eyes on me but I didn't care.

I gently sucked her earlobe in to my mouth and bit it lightly.

She gasped deliciously.

I had never before been this turned on. And we hadn't even done anything major.

This girl was going to be the death of me. I could tell.

Suddenly. A thought hit me. One single thought that made my dick shrink and my head spin.

Aro!

Shit, he was going to kill me when he see's what I've been doing.

I sat back. Felix was looking murderous and j was clenching and un clenching his fists.

"FIGHTERS, PLEASE COME TO THE BOX" a man's voice called over the speakers on the wall.

We both stood up. she stretched as she put on the fingerless gloves.

Without warning. She pulled me close to her and pressed her soft warm lips to mine.

She gave a soft hum and pulled away.

"wish me luck" she whispered and walked out.

I was staring after her like a fool.

"we'd better go down" j said and went through the door after her.

Felix was still watching me.

"what?" I asked.

"I just never knew you were such a good actor" he shrugged.

"who me? I'm fucking A list" I grinned.

We followed j through a load of corridors. A tall red headed woman with scarily large arms, was stood at the door.

"urgh. Fuck!" felix whispered.

I fought back a laugh. This woman really was a little scary.

"which one of you is Demetri?" she asked in a deep voice.

"I am" I told her.

She shook my hand "congratulations. Bee's a good girl once you get past the sass"

"thanks. I'll treat her right" I smiled.

"make sure you do. Or you Will have all of the MMA coming after your ass" she said as she opened the door to let us through.

I smiled and nodded.

Noise hit us louder than I had ever heard.

The arena was packed out, just as she had said.

"you two are up front" j shouted as we walked down the steps.

We followed him down the steps to a large ring.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. TONIGHT, FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY. WE HAVE A MIXED FIGHT. WE HAVE BELLA 'THE BEE' SWAN. VERSUS JOE 'THE KILLER' MARTS"

The crowd screamed as the voice said this.

We stopped at the ring side.

"THIS IS ALSO A ONE TIME TREAT AS I HAVE JUST LEARNED THAT THIS Will BE BELLA 'THE BEE' SWAN'S LAST FIGHT"

The whole place was booing.

"this is fucking crazy!" felix said looking round.

"Demetri!?" I heard a male voice in the crowd say.

Who could possible know me?

A blonde male was running down the stairs to us.

I laughed "James's you shady bastard. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"hey fuckers. I'm here to watch the fight. What are you two doing here?" James asked.

"we are here on business. Who's side you cheering?" felix asked.

"Bella's, man. She's fucking amazing" James grinned "so what business could the volturi have here?"

"your girl Bella, found out our secret" felix told him.

His face dropped "fuck. Dude. You cant kill her. I'll turn her myself"

I laughed. "relax man. Aro wants her turned. She's too gifted to die"

"what do you mean? how did she even find out about us? And where are your contacts?"

He had on some brown contacts.

"she got caught up with the cullens" felix said.

"damn fucking animal drinking pussy's" james hissed.

"yeah, well two of them pussy's fell for her and one of the guys mates didn't like it too much and saw that she was going to find out. Then Bella went all bad ass and beat up a vampire" felix laughed.

James was speechless "fuck"

"she also handed felix his ass on a plate" I added with a smirk.

"well, we cant all be sucking face with her in the dressing room" Felix shot back.

Jealous bastard.

"dude, you kissed Bee? You fucking lucky bastard!"

Just then the top doors opened and Bella and a long haired guy with tattoo's walked down.

The crowd was going wild.

She was smiling and winking at them.

When she reached us she stopped.

"hey james" she smiled and looked at the three of us.

"I'll be coming to see you in volterra" he winked at her.

"you're a….. oh my god!" she squealed and hugged him.

He looked like he was enjoying himself.

She pulled away.

"one round. One hit!" she said to me and winked.

She went into the ring.

"what was that about? And why did you kiss her?" james asked.

"we had to act like a couple to her friend. Or he wouldn't believe she was moving to Italy with me"

He nodded.

We all turned back to the ring and I got out my mobile to record the fight for Aro.

A bell sounded and Bella and the man moved towards each other.

Bella was smirking while the guy was trying to taunt her.

"your going down. Little girl" he was saying.

She winked "we'll see"

He dived at her and she did she smallest of side steps, making him collide with the edge of the ring.

"AND THE FIGHT IS UNDERWAY. PEOPLE ARE CALLING THIS, THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY"

The man aimed a kick at Bella's head but she ducked. She was openly laughing now.

"what the fuck is she doing?" felix asked.

"making a fool out of the world champion" james grinned.

"I'm going to break that pretty little face when I get you" the man told her.

The three of us growled from the sidelines.

It was almost comical.

"good luck with that. Cause I'm only going to hit you once and your going to be out" she replied sweetly.

"THREE MINUTES INTO THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY AND NO ONE HAD YET LANDED A HIT. IT LOOKS AS THOUGH, BEE IS

TORMENTING THE KILLER AND THE KILLER LOOKS ANGRY. BE CAREFUL LITTLE GIRL"

That commentator was starting to piss me off. He just might have to be dinner.

"why hasn't she hit him?" felix was confused.

"she has a bet that she can knock him out with one hit" I told them.

"are you ready to go sleepy bye?" Bella asked the man.

The man replied by diving at her again. She looked almost bored

and rolled her beautiful eyes a second before her right fist connected with the man's face.

He fell back as if in slow motion. Sweat and blood flew through the air.

Bella folded her arms over her chest and smirked.

The man didn't get up.

"AND THE WINNER IS BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the voice screamed as a man lifted one of Bella's arms in the air.

"AND SHE LEAVES TODAY, UNBEATEN. IT IS A SAD, SAD DAY TO SEE THIS BRILLIANT WOMAN LEAVING THE FIGHTING SCENE TO GO START A LIFE IN ITALY"

Bella jumped down and ran over to us.

"didn't I tell you. One fucking hit. And the dick didn't even touch me"

James pulled her into a hug "you're a bad ass, Bee"

Next felix wrapped her in his arms "and you are going to rock as a vamp"

She then jumped into my arms.

"smile for the camera" she whispered.

Flashes were going off everywhere and the place was going mental.

Everyone was screaming her name.

"Bella, Bella. How does it feel to be leaving unbeaten?" a man asked with a microphone in his hand.

"it feels great. I almost feel sorry for Joe" she smiled.

Someone handed her a belt followed by a huge bunch of roses.

"Bella. Is this your fiancé?" a female reporter asked.

"yeah, this is Demetri. Aint the a hunk" Bella grinned and kissed my cheek.

"he sure is" the reporter replied.

"excuse us. We have a plane to catch" she told everyone and pulled Felix and I through the crowd.

"I'll see you in Italy!" James shouted.

She smiled and nodded.

For some reason the thought of that made my cold heart feel heavy.

Once we were out of the arena and back in the dressing room, Bella let out a breath.

"well that was easy" she laughed.

"that was fucking awesome" felix boomed.

She grinned.

It seems he was forgiven for the grabbing incident before.

"let me just shower and change" she said and went through a door to the right.

"I cant wait to get home" felix said as he flopped down on one of the couches.

I just nodded. We would be back in volterra by tonight.

I sent the new video to Aro.

"you go get the plane ready" I told him.

He got up and vanished.

I could tell he excited to be going home. Probably afraid he had missed his mate.

"where did Felix go?" asked Bella as she came out.

She had on tight black jeans, a long, tight green t-shirt and green high heeled boots.

Her hair hung loosely down her back.

"he went to get the plane ready" I said.

"Will I be able to take my stuff? There is no way in hell I am leaving my bike" she put her hands on her hips.

The sight made me want to smile.

"I'll phone and ask Aro"

He answered on the second ring.

"hello Demetri. My brothers and I were just watching the video you sent. Very impressive" he said.

"I have a question aro"

"shoot away my boy" he said happily.

"Bella wanted to know if she could bring her belongings and her motorcycle" I told him.

"is she coming willingly?"

"yes. She agreed as soon as we told her. She is quite a woman" I said.

Bella smiled at me.

"then by all means let her bring them"

"thank you Aro. We Will be there in a few hours"

I hung up and turned to Bella.

"are you ready to go?" I asked.

She looked down and nodded.

She was trying to not care but her emotions were getting the better of her.

"I know its a lot. But I promise you, volterra is a nice place once you get used to it" I took her in my arms.

"are there women there?" she asked "I don't want to be alone"

"you will not be alone. Aro will probably put you an a part of the castle with one of the girls. Jane can be a hand full but she is alright and there is even a human girl working for us"

She smiled and nodded.

"and chances are you will make friends fast and possibly even find a mate"

What am I saying 'possibly' of course she will find a mate. I am willing to bet that all the male's in volterra wish to make a mate of her.

I would have to distance myself from her.

We gathered her things and made our way outside.

A few people came out to say goodbye to Bella.

I sat in the truck and had a cigarette.

Once she was in the truck beside me. She took my cigarette from my lips and took a long drag.

"fuck. I needed that" she sighed.

We reached the airport in about fifteen minutes and had everything on he plane in another five.

I could see Bella's nerves kicking in as we settled in for take off.

"welcome to vampire high. I'll be your captain today. Sit back and relax. There is blood in the back and alcohol in the fridge" Felix's voice called from the intercom.

Bella took a deep breath "I'm ready.

_**Please review ^_^**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	7. Bella volturi!

**Chapter 6.**

**Bella volturi**

**Bella **

My nerves kicked in as I was getting changed back in my dressing room and now I was feeling positively panicky.

Demetri was sitting across from me.

He wasn't even looking at me. After pretending to be an item and turning me on more than anyone ever has in my life! He wasn't even looking at me.

I scowled and looked out of the window.

We had been in the air for about an hour. Another at least ten to go.

But then again the pilot was a vampire so maybe we could go a bit faster or something.

I blew out a breath and began taping my foot.

After another hour of silence I couldn't take it anymore.

"if I have to stand another fucking silent hour I will throw myself out of the god damn plane!" I said standing up.

Demetri looked up at me, amused.

My mobile ringing had never made me happier.

"hello?"

"Bee. Its Edward. Are you alright?" he sounded panicky.

I threw myself back into the chair.

"yeah, I'm alright. I think I'm dying of boredom though"

"where are you?" he asked.

"on the plane" I sighed.

"Carlisle spoke to Aro" he said "aro says that if you agree to be turned, rose, Emmett, Jasper and I can come and see you"

"that's great. But it doesn't help my boredom at this moment in time does it"

I knew I was being bitchy but I didn't care. Hell, do I ever care?

"how are Demetri and Felix treating you?"

I sighed again "fine"

"don't worry love. Everything will be ok"

"I know. Thanks" I decided to be nice. He hadn't done anything wrong after all.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again. All of you. Maybe we can all go out again in Italy. I never did get to dance with you"

"yes. I would love that. Rose and I will be in italy in the next few days to talk to aro. Hopefully I will get to see you then" he sounded happier.

"maybe" I said absently "listen, Edward. I'd better go. I'm kinda tired so I think I'll have a sleep"

"ok love. Call me whenever you want. I'll see you soon"

"ok, bye" I said and hung up.

A sleep sounded good. I didn't get much last night as I was up thinking about vampires.

I got a sleeping pill out of my bag and took it with a swig of jack's.

I sat back in the soft chair. Sleep was just on the way when I felt someone lean over me.

Opening one heavy eye, I looked up at Demetri.

"I'm just laying you back" he said quietly

I think I smiled. I'm not sure.

I felt something soft wrap around me. It smelt like him.

The next thing I knew. I was in a dream.

A tall bed was in the middle of a big room. The bed was red silk and the same material hung around the bed from the ceiling. The walls were black. Thick red candles were scattered around and large silver mirrors and frames were hung on the walls and a huge window was throwing light in.

It was breath taking.

I needed this room!

"its time"

Demetri stepped out of the shadows and reached out a hand.

"time for what?" I asked as I turned to face him.

He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of Faded blue jeans that hung off his waist.

"time to make you mine" he replied.

My body shivered as he took me in his arms.

"I've waited a long time for you, Bella!" he said as he kissed my jaw.

"then don't wait any longer" I breathed. And kissed him full on the mouth.

His body was cold and hard but fit against mine perfectly.

Like we were two half's that made a whole.

"I love you, precious" he whispered in my ear as everything went black.

"This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in volterra in approximately five minutes"

I sat up. How long had I been asleep?

"about nine hours" Demetri said. Answering my unasked question.

I stood up and stretched. I felt great.

"what time is it?" I asked.

"almost three am"

Wow.

"are you ok?" he asked "you kinda talk in your sleep"

Oh fuck!

"what did I say?" I asked.

"something about 'needing this room' then something about time and waiting. Just randomness" he shrugged.

I nodded.

"you should really sit down. We will be decend……."

He didn't finish the sentence as the plane tilted forward and I went flying into his lap.

"easy tiger. At least buy me dinner first" he laughed.

"you mean, be dinner" I smirked.

I liked being in Demetri's lap more than I should.

He helped me move into the seat next to him. I looked at the book he was reading. _Buzan's book of genius_.

I raised one eyebrow in question.

"I er, read a lot" he said. I smiled.

The plane was now coming to a stop.

"Felix will bring your things. You and I need to go meet the brothers" Demetri told me and held out his hand.

My dream flashed in front of my eyes for a second.

I shook it off and took his hand. That weird jolt thing happened again.

He led me down the steps of the plane.

warmth filled my senses. It was beautiful. The sky was full of stars and not a cloud in sight.

"its beautiful isn't it?" Demetri said.

I nodded in agreement.

On a night like tonight. I wouldn't even mind if they decided to kill me.

"are you ready?" he asked.

"as ready as I'll ever be"

He led me up steep a path. I couldn't see a thing.

"are you nervous?" he asked from beside me.

"a little" I told him truthfully.

We stopped after about five minutes of walking.

Demetri must have opened a door, because I was suddenly blinded with orange light.

We stepped inside. It was cooler than outside in here. But it looked nice.

Nothing like I expected.

He led me down a long corridor that had dark wood panelling all along the walls.

He stopped at a lift.

I took a breath and stepped in. once inside I took out the bottle of jacks and took a big swig.

Demetri chuckled and shook his head.

"so, favourite drink huh?" he asked.

"better than water" I smiled. "can I have a smoke before we go in?"

"sure" he nodded.

I lit one and passed it to him then lit one for myself.

_don't be scared! _I told myself. Maybe they could smell fear.

Once the lift stopped and the doors opened, we were in a large dark green room.

There were dark green leather chairs scattered around and a big walnut desk in the middle.

"gianna, this is Bella" Demetri said to a pretty dark girl with green eyes.

"hello Bella" the girl smiled.

"hi' I smiled back.

The girl picked up a phone and began speaking.

"he's back" she said.

I thought she must be calling Aro but then Demetri growled at her.

She looked scared. "I'm sorry. She made me promise"

Demetri shot her a dirty look and pulled me along by my hand.

We passed through a set of double doors.

"DEMETRI!" a female voice cried. Suddenly a tall woman with thick auburn hair and violet eyes was in front of us.

"who's this?" she said looking me up and down.

"this is Bella. Bella, this is Heidi" he said sounding annoyed.

"and why is she with you?" she hissed.

Was this his girlfriend? Wife? I didn't see a ring.

She looked down at our joined hands and growled.

"get your hand away from him, now!" she said through clenched teeth.

"go away heidi" Demetri said and pulled me through some more doors.

"girlfriend?" I asked.

He shook his head "stalker" he whispered.

I laughed. He squeezed my hand lightly.

"this is it" he said as we stopped in front of heavy looking wooden doors.

He raised his hand and knocked.

"enter" said a high pitched male voice.

God! Did the dude have a peg on his balls or what?

We walked inside.

It was a big circular room with three thrones at the back.

There was only one man in the room.

"ahh, Demetri. Bella. How wonderful to meet you" the man said.

He was kinda scary but still kinda attractive. He had long black hair and pale white skin. His eyes were red but looked a little milky.

He stood up and motioned for us to come forward.

I kept a firm grip on Demetri's hand as we went.

"welcome to volterra. My name is Aro. I hope my men sowed you respect while you were in their company" he said.

I smiled "hello aro. My name is Bella and your men have been perfect gentlemen. Thank you"

He looked a little shocked at my boldness but recovered quickly.

He held out his right hand "may I?"

Oh fuck! He's going to see my every thought.

I slowly held out my left hand to him.

His skin was way colder that Demetri's and the cullens. Maybe he was older?

"ahh" he said after a minute "interesting"

"alec?" aro said. A boy around my age cane in. he was cute. Brown hair and a nice smile.

He walked forward and bumped his fist to Demetri's.

"go and fetch my brothers. Please alec" aro asked.

Alec nodded and ran out.

"tell me Bella. Have you ever had anything wrong with your brain? Like a tumour?"

"no! why?" strange question.

Even Demetri was looking confused.

The doors opened again and two more men entered.

One was tall and kind looking but wore a bored expression.

The other was smaller with a nasty expression and white hair. Not a person to be messed with I'll bet.

"brothers. Meet Bella" aro said happily "Bella. These are my brothers, Marcus and Caius"

"hello" I smiled. I wasn't as afraid as I should have been.

The taller one, marcus. Looked at me with a strange expression.

He then smiled "hello Bella"

The other one, caius. Looked me up and down.

"she will make a fine vampire" he smirked.

Note to self. Watch out for caulis!

"it seams, our Bella is more talented than we thought. I am unable to read her" aro said and rubbed her hands together.

"why is that?" asked Demetri.

"I am unsure. I can get in to her mind. Then it is as if I hit a wall" he shook his head.

Whew!

"Eleazar will be here some time tomorrow. He will tell us what gifts the girl has" marcus said.

"lets cut the small talk" caius said and walked towards me.

He took my hand from Demetri's in his and looked in to my eyes.

"will you join us?"

I took a breath.

Was I ready for this?

"would I have to be turned straight away?" I asked.

"not if you don't want to" marcus said, earning a dirty look from caius.

"then I will join you" I smiled.

Caius was still looking at me. It was quiet weird.

I raised one eyebrow at him. He just smiled.

"Demetri" said marcus "you are to be the girls guard until she is turned. I'm sure there will be a few vampires who get tempted. don't you agree caius?"

Caius looked away from my face finally "yes. I agree"

"what say you, Demetri?" caius added "do you want to guard the girl?"

I wanted to dance. I'm not going to die **and** I get Demetri as my guard!

"with all due respect. I think Bella would be better with jane" Demetri said.

"really?" asked aro.

Demetri nodded and avoided my eyes.

Aro held out a hand to him.

Demetri scowled and placed his hand on Aro's.

Aro closed his eyes.

"perfect gentlemen, indeed" he said after a minute. He looked annoyed but his lips were twitching. Demetri looked embarrassed.

By the end, aro was smiling. He opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry Demetri. But I have to agree with marcus on this. You are to be Bella's personal guard"

"aro" I said "I really don't want a guard that doesn't want to be my guard"

"Bella, its not that I don't want to…" Demetri said but I cut him off with a look.

"alec. Have Felix take Bella's things to Demetri's loft" aro said "I'm sorry Bella. But not many would be able to control themselves enough to not eat you"

I nodded. I would have to go along with it but I didn't have to like it.

I looked at Demetri who was looking at me.

"Dick!" I muttered under my breath.

The brothers all laughed. Oops. Super hearing.

"ahh, what a delight you are" aro said "do you have any questions?"

"yeah. Do I have to stay in the castle or can I go out?" I asked.

"you can leave the castle, but only if someone is with you" marcus said.

I nodded. I kinda liked marcus. In a fatherly way.

"Demetri. Would you like to show Bella to your loft?" aro said.

Demetri nodded.

"I shall see you soon, Bella" aro said and kissed my cheek.

"if you would like someone to show you around, it would be my pleasure" caius said as he also kissed my cheek "mmmm, you smell as good as you look"

Ok. Creepy!

Marcus elbowed caius out of the way "pay no attention to him. He's usually just terribly angry and nasty. He's not used to seeing beautiful women such as your self" marcus smiled kindly.

I heard a woman scream in frustration outside the hall.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU UGLY HAG!" caulis shouted towards the door.

The others all laughed.

"that's heidi. Our fisher" aro said "she doesn't like not being the best looking one. Especially next to a human"

"I do not think she is anything special. It is all tight clothes and makeup" caulis said.

Demetri chuckled and turned to leave.

"thank you all" I told them "for not killing me" I smiled at the last bit and turned to follow Demetri.

Once out in the hall he turned to face me "Bella, I di……."

"just show me to your loft. I really don't want to talk" I hissed.

He nodded and led the way. We walked back to the lift and he took us up to the top floor.

How could he try and palm me off? I knew he knew I was nervous.

I could feel him looking at me.

When the doors opened my jaw dropped. We were in a big apartment type of room.

It was decorated in different shades of brown and cream.

The furniture was modern and the couches looked as soft as feathers.

My stuff was already there and felix was already playing on a games console.

"hey guys. How did it go?" he asked.

"well I'm not dead so that's a plus" I said sitting beside him.

He laughed. "so why did they put her with you D?"

"aro said everyone else would want to eat me. And much to Demetri's disappointment, they made him my guard" I told him.

"Bella, I wasn't disappointed" Demetri said.

I rolled my eyes.

"so, what's the situation? Can you leave the castle? When are you going to be changed?" Felix asked.

"I can leave as long as someone is with me and I don't know when I'll be changed" I told him as I got up.

"cool. Do you wanna hit some clubs tonight with me and alec. We can ask jane to come along"

He then looked at Demetri "you can come too man"

"sure. I'd love to go out. I'm just going to go unpack. Which one is my room?" I asked.

There was two doors along the back wall.

"yours is on the right" Demetri said.

I nodded and took my bags.

I opened the door and gasped. This was the room from my dream!

Everything was the same. The bed. The walls. The candles. The silver mirror.

"do you like it?" Demetri asked from behind me. He and felix were carrying the rest of my stuff.

"this cant be happening" I said shaking my head.

"what?" he asked.

"this room! I dreamt about it on the plane"

Both men looked shocked.

"you are a very gifted woman" said a voice from the other room.

I turned. Marcus was walking towards me with a small box.

"it may be one of your gifts to foresee" he said as he entered "has this ever happened before?"

I shook my head "no"

"then we shall have to wait and see. Here" he handed me the box "new cell phone. Credit cards. Do not worry about what you spend"

"thank you" I said taking out the things.

He turned to leave but stopped at the door.

"welcome to the family. Bella volturi"


	8. The club

**Chapter 7.**

**The club**

**Demetri **

Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!

Why did I ask Aro to put her in with jane?

Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot.

She was now in her room unpacking and I was in mine, thinking of a way to make her forgive me.

Felix was 'helping her'. helping her my ass. He just wanted to be near her.

Kinda like I do right now, only she's pissed at me.

I thought she wanted to be near one of the girls? Women are so confusing.

Someone was coming up the elevator.

"get up fag!" alec said as my door opened. Jane giggled and sat on the bottom of my bed.

"what's up teatree?" she asked.

"nothing"

"then why the pouty face?" she pulled a face then smiled.

Alec slapped my arm. "so, what's she like?"

"come on. I'll take you to meet her" I said standing up.

We walked to her room. She had her head thrown back, laughing while Felix was stood posing for her wearing a short red halter dress.

"that's a great look for you, fee" jane laughed.

He blew her a kiss.

"Bella, this is alec and his sister jane" I said.

She walked over to us. "hey alec, hey jane. So are you guys real brother and sister?"

"yeah. I was turned first then when I came here and aro discovered my gift he turned my sister" alec smiled.

"what about your parents?" Bella asked.

"they both died when we were little" jane told her.

"oh. So what are your gifts?"

"I can cut off your senses" alec smirked. "sight, smell, hearing. The works"

"cool. Do it to me" Bella grinned.

Alec looked shocked "okay. It takes a minute"

Bella handed felix her cigarette "here fifi. Hold this"

Jane burst out laughing "fifi?"

"he put on a woman's dress and panty's. he deserves a girl name" Bella laughed.

"you said you wouldn't tell about the panty's!" felix said looking mighty embarrassed.

I wanted to rip his face off.

Bella's face suddenly went blank.

"holey fuck! This is awesome" she laughed.

Alec looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I just smiled.

"jane. Do yours" Bella said once she had her senses back.

"NO!" alec, felix and I all shouted.

Jane pouted.

"why not?" Bella asked.

"Jane's power hurts. a lot!" I told her.

She rolled her eyes "jane. Do me"

Felix smirked.

"dude. that's my sister" alec said to him.

"ok, Bella. Get ready" jane said.

I moved closer to Bella to catch her when she falls.

Jane smiled and tilted her head.

We waited. Nothing.

Jane suddenly made a noise we had never heard come from her. She squeeled.

"oh my god! I doesn't work on you. We can be friends" she ran and hugged Bella.

Bella looked at me and did a huh? Face.

We were all looking at jane like she just told us her life ambition is to marry a merman.

"I cant hurt her if she pisses me off" jane grinned "I could never have a real friend because everyone was scared I would hurt them when I get mad. But since I cant do it to her we can be friends"

"okay. That makes sense, I guess" Bella laughed.

"wanna see what I can really do?" jane asked her.

She nodded eagerly.

Quick as a flash, jane turned her smile to me.

I was in more pain than I had ever been in. my skin felt like it was being ripped from my body and my insides felt like acid had peen poured in my blood.

This was worse than being turned!

As quickly as it started it stopped. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find Bella on her knees in front of me.

"are you ok?" she asked softly. Both her hands were on my face.

"he's fine. The pain goes away as soon as I stop" jane said.

Bella's touch was making me feel strange.

Loved almost.

I really wanted to kiss her. Aro had seen everything when he touched my hand and he wasn't mad. So he must not have a problem with my feelings for her.

Feelings? I've never had these type of feelings before.

Sure I had been with women but this time was different. For one Bella was still human and I felt this way. Imagine what I will feel when she is immortal.

She was still in front of me.

"what did it feel like?" she asked.

I smiled "imagine someone injecting you with acid then pulling your skin from your body"

"ouch!" she winched.

We both stood up.

"is there any food around here? I'm starving" she said.

"I'll get you some" jane said.

Another first for her. To offer to do something nice for someone.

She took off quickly. Alec shook his head "ok. That. Is. Creepy!"

"I'm a little scared" Felix laughed. He looked hilarious in that little red dress. Too bad its all stretched out of shape now. I bet it would have looked mighty fine on Bella.

"so we out tonight felix?" alec asked as he looked at a few trophies of Bella's.

"hell yeah. Bella's coming too" felix grinned.

"yeah. Me too" I told them.

"hiding from Heidi again?" alec smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"no, I'm not hiding. I want to go out"

"its ok, tri. You don't need to watch me" Bella said. My cold heart swelled when she called me tri.

"I'm not going to watch you Bella. I want to have a good time" I shrugged.

"yeah. Its about time he got laid" alec laughed. My hand smacked the back of his head.

"speaking of" Bella laughed "what about me?"

Oh dear sweet baby Jesus!

"you wanna get laid?" Felix smirked.

"fuck yeah I do! But what in talking about is, what do I do if I want to bring a guy home? I can hardly bring him here"

A growl very nearly slipped out of me.

The thought of Bella being with a man in the room next to mine made me feel sick. Is it even possible for a vampire to feel sick?

"why don't you just have sex with vampires? I'd be happy to offer my services" felix said and bowed.

"thanks but I don't do cross dressers. I like men" Bella laughed. "unless the girl is super hot"

Oh lord!

"besides. I cant sleep with anyone who lives here. I'm going to be here for the rest of forever. It would just be weird" Bella laughed.

"but what if you find your mate in the castle" jane said as she arrived with a silver tray.

She shivered "you mean like, the same man. Forever!"

Felix burst out laughing "that's what Demetri said when I first told him about mates"

Bella looked at me "you don't want to be with the same man forever either?" she was smiling like an angel.

"he meant woman" I said.

"sure he did sweety. Its ok to like men, tri. No one will judge"

The others were laughing hysterically.

"I am not gay. I can assure you" I growled.

"it explains why he wont give Heidi one" jane giggled.

"and why he wont pick up a girl from the club. He doesn't even talk to girls at the club" alec added.

I growled at Felix. I dare him to add anything.

"naa, he's not gay" felix grinned "he's just waiting for mrs right"

I rolled my eyes.

Bella just winked and she and jane went over to look at the closet.

They seamed to be getting on great. Jane was a good friend to have.

Other than felix, myself and her brother. She hated everyone else. The brothers were the only ones she respected and everyone knew that.

There was one person in the castle who jane really hated and that was heidi.

"guys. Out. Bella and I are going to get dressed" jane told us. "we leave as soon as it's dark"

We all traipsed out.

"holy fuck. She's hot!" alec whistled as soon as we were out.

"I know right. Un bel pezzo di asino" Felix laughed.

I shook my head. "lets all get ready"

They both left.

This was going to be a long night!

***

"are you ready?" jane called out.

"yes" we a groaned. We had been ready for hours.

"here we come!" she sang and opened the door.

I swear my dead heart just thudded. Bella looked edible. No pun intended.

She had on a loose fitting gray, baggy top with black shorts and to complete the outfit. A pair of fucking biker boots!.

Fuck me!

Her hair was sexily tousled and looked like she had just been fucked.

"jane! What the fuck?" alec cried "you are not going out dressed like that. Everyone can see your ass"

I couldn't take my eyes away from Bella.

"leave her alone, alec. She looks hot…….oww" Felix said as alec smacked him around the head.

"can we go? I need a drink" Bella said.

I mentally shook myself "sure. Lets go"

The girls walked ahead.

Alec was right. You could see Jane's ass. But on the plus side, you could also see Bella's.

Jane was wearing something similar to Bella's. red silky shorts and a dark gray vest with a pair of silver heels.

Never in almost five hundred years, had I ever seen jane dressed in anything less than old lady clothes.

With my eyes firmly glued on Bella's ass, we made our way through the castle. I should have known that something was going to happen to spoil my fun!

"Demetri!"

"what Heidi?" I asked as she stopped in front of us.

"where are you going?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"out" I told her.

She looked at each of us. Her eyes lingered on Bella.

"out where?"

"what are you, his keeper?" Bella asked.

Jane laughed and put her arm around Bella.

"listen, Bella" heidi sneered "you might be everybody's new bff but not me. I don't like to share and I wont play nicely. So take my advice and stay away from Demetri"

Bella smiled "kinda hard when our rooms are right beside each others"

Heidi looked like she had been told she was going bald.

"they put you in the loft!?"

"yes. Now if you will excuse us" I told her and we all turned and left.

"god. I really wanna smack her" Bella was saying to jane.

"I wouldn't advise it. Not until your changed anyway. You would probably break your arm" alec laughed.

Bella smirked "wanna bet?" she turned and jabbed him in the arm.

His face was priceless.

"what….? How…?"

"that is way cool" jane grinned "your one tough bitch"

"that's why Aro didn't kill you" alec laughed.

The girls walked ahead.

We had reached the bar now. It was heaving with people.

Once inside we went to get drinks.

"five shots of whiskey" Bella told the bar tender.

The guy placed the shots in front of her "these are on the house, beautiful"

"thank you" she said with a wink.

I sent the guy a glare as Bella took the first shot.

"fuck. I needed that" she sighed.

"Bella. I didn't have you down as a whiskey type of girl" alec laughed.

"best drink in the world" she grinned and knocked back another.

Alec was looking at me with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I'm going to the men's room. Demetri?" he said.

I looked at him oddly.

"wait? You guys don't pee" Bella laughed.

"I know. But we need to fit in. excuse us" alec said and pulled me to the toilet.

"what?" I hissed when the door was closed.

"are you blind or just dumb?"

"alec. What the fuck are you talking about?" I said and leaned against the wall.

He rolled his eyes and huffed "I'm talking about Bella. She's your dream girl man. Remember before in that other bar, you said you wanted a female you. She's it man"

"ok. Firstly, I did not say I wanted a female me. And secondly. Your crazy. Bella would never go for me"

He smirked "I beg to differ"

"whatever" I said and walked out of the men's room.

"so" Bella said as we got to them "is alec gay too?"

"I am not gay" I growled.

She leaned in to me "prove it!"

Fuck, she smelt good. Strawberry's and honey.

"how can I prove I'm not gay?"

Alec grinned and looked from me to Bella, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm sure if your straight, you'll find a way" she smiled "wanna dance, jane"

The girls took off to the dance floor.

"don't start!" I told alec before he could even open his mouth.

"I'm off to find me a girl. Later bitches" felix laughed as he walked away.

Alec and I found a table to watch the girls from.

Some kind of rock music was playing. Bella was obviously a fan judging by how she was moving.

It was like I had tunnel vision. All I could see was her.

Her hips were swaying and her hair was swinging. It was hypnotic.

"dude. My sister is dancing with a man who looks about forty" alec said sounding disgusted.

My tunnel vision ended as I laughed "alec your old enough to be that guys' great-great-great-great-great-great granddad and then some"

"so" he huffed "it looks gross"

"you just think its gross because its your sister" I smirked.

"oh yeah. Take a look at the fogie dancing with Bella!" he hissed.

My head snapped back to Bella and sure enough there was an older man.

He was no fogie, but he wasn't so young either.

A growl escaped my lips as the man ran his fingers down her side and round to her ass.

"see. I knew you liked her" he smirked.

"I feel like dancing" I growled and walked away.

Alec was right behind me. He was glaring at Jane's dance partner.

The song changed in to something slower.

"Wanna dance?" I said to the first woman I saw.

She was a tall blonde and smiled like she had just won the lottery.

"sure" she breathed and pulled me to the dance floor.

She smelt like hay and daisy's. Strange combination.

"mind the hands" I heard Bella snap.

I turned and watched her as the blonde moved close to me and wrapped me in her arms.

The guy had been slowly moving his hands up to Bella's breasts.

"come on baby" he said and pulled her back so she pressed against him.

I wanted to rip his throat out and watch him bleed out.

"I said, mind your fucking hands"

That was it.

"excuse me" I told the blonde who had been telling me about her cats.

I calmly walked over to Bella and the man.

"get the fuck away from her before I break your fingers" I hissed.

The guy turned to face me.

"ok, big man. Do me a favour and walk away" the man said.

I smiled "not going to happen"

"Demetri. Is ok, I can handle myself" Bella said.

"yeah. Demetri. Fuck off" the man said.

"why don't you, take your nasty, clammy hands and fuck off yourself" Bella told the guy.

"fucking slut" he hissed and walked off.

She winked at me and went back to the bar.

"see, this is why I don't go out at night with my sister" alec said as I got closer to him.

I raised one eyebrow and he jerked his head towards the bathroom.

I turned just in time to see jane leading a man in by his tie.

"go jane" I laughed. Alec was not impressed.

"where's felix?" I asked to change the subject.

He nodded in the direction of the bar.

Felix was stood talking to a small woman with a big ass.

I chuckled until I saw Bella talking to a tall dark haired guy.

He was leaning in and whispering in her ear. She was laughing and smiling.

My hands were balled in to fists.

"boy. Bella sure does get a lot of attention" alec laughed. I shot him a dirty look and lit a cigarette.

I focused on their conversation.

"how are women like tornadoes?" the guy was saying.

"I don't know" Bella smiled.

"they both moan like hell when they come and take the house when they leave"

I rolled my eyes. What a tool!

"a guy walks in to an elevator and stands next to a beautiful woman. After a few minutes he turns to her and says "can I smell your pussy?" the woman looks at him in disgust and says "certainly not!" "hmm" he replies "it must be your feet then"

Bella snorted in to her drink.

"so, shall we go back to my place?" he asked her.

My eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so. You think I'm just going to leave with you just cause you told me a few jokes?" Bella laughed.

"yeah, I do" the guy smirked.

"in your dreams" she said and got up.

He grabbed her by the arm "your not going anywhere"

I didn't even know I was moving until I grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"leave. Now!" I growled at him.

The man got up and ran off.

"you know. I am a world class fighter" Bella grinned.

"sorry. I just don't like how men treat women these days" I told her.

"well thank you, for looking out for me" she held out a hand "wanna dance?"

"id love to" I smiled and led her to the dance floor.

I thanked whatever god was listening for there being a slower song coming on.

I took her in my arms. She fit so perfectly.

"I love this song" she smiled and began singing.

"I got to breath. You cant take that from me. Cause its all that you left that's mine"

I smiled and breathed her in.

"so" she said after a minute "see any guys you like the look of?"

"I'm not gay!" I rolled my eyes.

"ok. So when was the last time you had a girlfriend?" she smirked.

"a while ago" I shrugged.

"thirty years is a lot longer than a while!" she laughed "jane told me"

That evil little witch! "so? I hadn't met the right girl"

"or man" she grinned.

"Bella. I do not go for guys. I never have and I never will"

"like I said. Prove it"

"how?" I asked. I was going to prove to her how straight I was.

"well, Jane's gone off with someone. Felix has found a midget. Even alec is talking to a girl. Why haven't you found anyone? I've seen tons of women checking you out. Your hot. Go for it"

She thought I was hot. She must have been watching me to see women checking me out. I felt like taking her there and then.

"ok" I smiled "I'll find someone" I went to pull away from her but she held on to me.

"after our dance" she said and pulled me back to her warm body.

"you know what. You're the only person who wants proof" I said.

"so?" she smirked.

"so you want proof, I'll give you proof" I told her and pulled her face towards mine.

She smiled slightly as my lips crushed hers.

Fuck me! I had never felt anything like the feeling of her lips against mine.

I held her body tightly against mine as she knotted her hands in my hair.

Her sweet mouth opened up for me eagerly. She tasted delicious.

My tongue found its match with hers.

She made a little moan and pressed herself to me.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing but it felt like time had stopped.

Or maybe it was that I wanted time to stop. My mind couldn't concentrate while I was kissing this goddess.

The kiss ended much to my disappointment.

"okay. So your straight" she smiled "I knew you were anyway, I was just messing with you"

I growled lightly "you're a bad girl"

"wanna punish me?" she asked and reached down to stroke my hard length.

My growl deepened as she reached up to kiss me again.

I ran one of my hands down her back to grab her tight ass.

"JANE! NOT HERE" Felix shouted.

Oh, no fucking way.

"HE CALLED ME A TRAMP" jane shrieked.

Bella pulled away and I groaned.

"take a rain check on the punishing" she smiled and walked away.

Fuck! Damn jane and Alec's stupid fucking fighting.

As I watched Bella walk away, I made a promise to myself.

No matter what it took. I promised to make her mine.

_**What did you think?**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I have a hectic life sometimes.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	9. Interuptions and visitors

_Chapter 8._

_interruptions and visiting time _

_Bella _

_**I wanted to bang jane and Alec's fucking heads together.**_

_**Demetri kissed me and it was like nothing I had ever experienced before.**_

_**And I have kissed a fair few guys in my time!**_

"_**you took a complete stranger in to the toilet for sex, jane. To me, that makes you a tramp" alec hissed at her.**_

"_**hey" I said as I got to them "jane is not a tramp. She's just having a little fun. You should try it"**_

_**I took Jane's hand and pulled her to the bar.**_

"_**I should make him pay for calling me that" jane fumed.**_

"_**yeah you should, just not here" I grinned.**_

"_**so what was with the kiss?" she asked after I took a few shots of some green shit.**_

"_**tri was proving how straight he is" I smirked.**_

"_**well straight he looked. And hard and thick and kinda huge" she giggled.**_

"_**jane!" I laughed "you little perv"**_

"_**what? I cant help it if I have an eye for these kind of things"**_

_**I snorted and took another shot. "you have an eye for erections?"**_

_**She burst out laughing "oh I like you Bella. We are going to have so much fun when your turned"**_

"_**I know. Is it strange that I'm kinda looking forward to it?" I asked.**_

"_**a little. But hey I'm the girl who can make people hurt just by looking at them. Strange is my middle name"**_

_**I raised my doubles glass to her "to strangeness" **_

"_**how many have you just had?" alec said as the guys joined us.**_

"_**I lost count" I shrugged.**_

"_**what happened to whiskey?" Felix asked as he eyed the green liquid in the shot glass in front of me.**_

"_**Jared said I'd like it and its free, so fuck it" I took another shot.**_

"_**who's jared?" Demetri asked. I'm sure his sexy jaw just clenched.**_

"_**the bar tender" I smiled. Just then he put another shot in front of me.**_

"_**god Bella, when you said you could drink I didn't believe you. Most men would be passed out by now" jared laughed.**_

"_**just keep em coming honey" I smiled.**_

_**He winked and left to serve someone else.**_

_**I noticed alec laughing and nudging Demetri.**_

"_**god I'm hungry. Is there any greasy burger places around here?" I asked.**_

_**The vampires all shrugged.**_

"_**there's one about four blocks away" jared said as he walked back to us "I get off in half an hour if you wanna wait, we can go together"**_

_**Demetri threw a couple of notes at the guy "that's for Bella's drinks"**_

_**I looked at him questioningly.**_

_**He just shrugged and took my hand, pulling me through the crowd.**_

_**Once outside he didn't let go of me but pulled me closer.**_

_**Jane and alec were once again bickering and felix was moaning about not finding his mate.**_

_**I laughed at how ordinary they all were. Who'd have thought that vampires would bicker and moan just like humans?**_

"_**what's funny?" Demetri whispered.**_

"_**all of you. Your all so……. Normal" I giggled.**_

"_**what did you expect?"**_

_**I shrugged "I'm not sure"**_

_**We walked for a few minutes. I moved closer to Demetri and he put his arm around me.**_

_**It felt right. Like I was made to fit here.**_

_**Just as we reached the café my phone began to ring.**_

"_**Bella, your tits are singing" alec laughed.**_

_**I rolled my eyes and got it out.**_

"_**hello?"**_

"_**hello Bee"**_

"_**Edward, hey. What's up?"**_

"_**I just wanted to tell you that we are in Italy and will be able to see you tomorrow"**_

_**Demetri's arm tightened around me.**_

_**Jane asked me what I wanted from the diner.**_

"_**chilli cheese fries, please jane" I said.**_

"_**what?" Edward sounded confused.**_

"_**I was just telling jane what I wanted to eat" I laughed. "god its hot"**_

_**To say it was night time, I was hot as hell.**_

_**Demetri pulled me closer and wrapped both arms around me.**_

_**His cool body was a god send.**_

"_**ohhh that's better" I sighed.**_

_**I looked up at Demetri's face. He was gorgeous. And totally looking at my lips.**_

_**Our kiss popped back in to my head. **_

"_**rose says is there anything you want us to bring you tomorrow?" Edward asked. I had forgotten about him.**_

"_**no, its ok. Thanks anyway though" Demetri dipped his head so his face was against my neck as a couple of girls ran passed us squealing.**_

"_**Bee, where are you?"**_

"_**uhhhhh" my mind had gone blank. "going back to the castle"**_

"_**why? Where did you go?" he asked.**_

_**I felt Demetri's lips press lightly to my skin.**_

"_**ohhh, fuck……….. Uhh, I went to a club with jane, alec, felix and DEMETRI!" I said the last one as a squeal as he ran his cool tongue around the shell of my ear.**_

"_**I'm glad you've made friends" Edward said. **_

"_**yeah me too" I sighed.**_

"_**so, where are you staying? With jane?"**_

"_**no, I'm in Demetri's loft with him"**_

_**I heard Edward growl "what!?"**_

"_**yeah, er I gotta go. My fries are here. I'll see you tomorrow"**_

"_**ok, goodnight"**_

_**I put my phone back in my bra and rested my head on Demetri's shoulder.**_

_**He smelt heavenly. I wanted to stay here all night just breathing him in.**_

_**He was back to placing soft, barely there kisses on my neck. At this rate my panty's were going to be soaked.**_

"_**sorry to spoil your little necking session, but these greasy things smell vile. Get them away from me. Please" jane said sounding like she wanted to gag.**_

_**I laughed and took them from her.**_

"_**want one?" I laughed and popped one in my mouth.**_

_**She pulled a face and skipped in front.**_

"_**so. Edwards in town" Demetri said after I had finished my fries and washed them down with coke.**_

"_**yep" I said and placed a cigarette in-between his lips.**_

_**I placed on in my own mouth and lit them both.**_

"_**he likes you, you know. Like really likes you" he said as the castle came in to view.**_

_**He still had his arm around me.**_

"_**you never know. He might turn out to be my mate" I smirked.**_

_**His face darkened.**_

"_**you should ask Marcus" he said as we walked onside and towards the elevator.**_

_**The others were already waiting for us inside.**_

"_**marcus?"**_

"_**yeah, his gift lets him see relationships and how strong they are"**_

_**I nodded.**_

_**The doors opened. "Aro wishes to see you all" Gianna said from behind her desk.**_

_**We all headed to the throne room.**_

"_**enter" he called before we had got to the door.**_

_**I looked up at Demetri to see if he was going to remove his arm from my shoulder but he just winked and gave me a slight squeeze.**_

"_**I'm glad to see you all getting on so well" aro smiled as we walked in.**_

"_**it will make everything easier when Bella is changed" marcus added. "have you thought about as to when you would like the change to take place, Bella?"**_

_**I nodded "I was thinking that I would like it to happen sooner rather than later"**_

"_**excellent. And who would you like to change you?" Aro asked.**_

_**I looked up at Demetri then back at aro "I didn't know I got to pick. I'll have to think about it"**_

_**Marcus smiled at me and Demetri and nodded.**_

_**The doors burst open.**_

"_**THAT'S IT. I'M GOING TO BREAK HER FACE!" Heidi screamed.**_

_**She walked towards me and Demetri moved me behind him.**_

"_**Heidi. Go away" he growled.**_

"_**no. I have had it with her. She's been here five fucking minutes and everyone loves her. Well she's not having you. Your mine!" she hissed.**_

_**Aro was laughing delightedly and clapping his hands together.**_

"_**such spirit the young have"**_

_**I looked at him like he had two heads. He didn't look a day over twenty three.**_

"_**I am not yours, heidi. I never have been and the sooner you give up dreaming the sooner you will find your mate and leave me the hell alone" Demetri told her.**_

_**Her red eyes were on me.**_

"_**you want him don't you" she hissed and made to grab me. "you little slut"**_

_**This bitch had it coming. I tried to get through Demetri and alec to get to her but Felix grabbed me around the waist.**_

"_**let me go" **_

"_**Bella. She could kill you" Demetri said as felix put me back where I was.**_

_**If only the guys wouldn't move so I could get to her and mess up her pretty face.**_

_**Something in my mind told me to go. So I did.**_

_**I dived again and this time no hands were stopping me. I collided with heidi and we both fell to the floor.**_

_**I was on top of her. My right fist smashed into her nose.**_

_**She screamed like a banshee "my face, my face"**_

_**My left fist went to her eye. This was fun.**_

_**I didn't see her arm come out of nowhere and smack my jaw.**_

_**I heard the cries of my new friends and I heard heidi scream louder than ever but I didn't feel any pain. I never feel pain when I get hit. that's why I am undefeated!**_

"_**STOP!" aro said loudly. I gave heidi one last hit and stood up.**_

_**I turned to find everyone's eyes wide and on me.**_

"_**what?" I asked "she wanted to hit me first"**_

"_**Bella. We cant move" Demetri said.**_

"_**did you do this?" asked alec.**_

_**Aro walked calmly towards me. His eyes were twinkling.**_

"_**I uh, I don't know" I said.**_

"_**it feels as though my legs are too heavy to move them" felix said.**_

"_**my mind still worked though. didn't it bitch" jane hissed at heidi.**_

"_**Bella, dear. What did you think just before you dived at heidi?" Marcus asked.**_

"_**um. I hoped the guys wouldn't move so I could mess up her pretty face" I told him.**_

_**He chuckled "well you certainly did that. Now try and make them move again"**_

_**He thought it was me who was making them heavy?**_

_**I thought about them moving again and heard them all sigh.**_

"_**marvellous" aro laughed.**_

"_**why didn't heidi hurt Bella?" Demetri asked as he came to stand beside me.**_

"_**that I don't know" marcus said.**_

"_**Eleazar will be here shortly. Then we will know. I suggest you get some sleep" aro smiled and caressed my cheek.**_

"_**what did I miss?" Caius said as he slipped in to the room.**_

_**Heidi was still on the floor. Her face was all cracked and messy.**_

"_**that bitch attacked me!" heidi pointed at me.**_

_**Caius smiled at me "I'm liking you more and more, miss Bella"**_

_**I don't care, he's still creepy.**_

_**I smiled back.**_

"_**lets go back to the loft" Demetri said and led me out.**_

_**We didn't speak as we made our way up.**_

_**Once inside the loft I felt tired.**_

"_**caius creeps me out" I yawned.**_

_**Demetri laughed "your lucky he likes you. Usually he's a dick"**_

"_**yeah but I don't want him to like me, like me"**_

_**Demetri walked me to my door.**_

"_**goodnight Bella" he said and kissed my hand.**_

"_**goodnight" I smiled and slipped inside.**_

_**I didn't have the energy to get a shower so instead I just got changed went to the toilet and went to bed.**_

_**You'd think that I'd be nervous about going to sleep in a castle full of blood drinking vampires but I wasn't. it was strange but already felt like part of them.**_

_*******_

_**When I woke up I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud.**_

_**The bed was the softest bed in the history of beds.**_

_**I sat up and stretched. The first thing I though of after the wonder of the squishy bed was Demetri.**_

_**I smiled and stood up. I picked out some cream yoga pants and a tight brown t-shirt matched with brown pumps and carried them through to the living room.**_

_**Demetri was laid on the couch watching TV.**_

"_**hey" he smiled.**_

"_**morning"**_

"_**afternoon you mean" he chuckled.**_

"_**what time is it?"**_

_**He sat up "almost five"**_

"_**pm!" I was amazed.**_

"_**you have some visitors waiting for you down stairs" he said with a slight scowl.**_

"_**why didn't you let them up?" I laughed.**_

"_**because I don't like Edward Cullen and I wanted to make him sweat a bit"**_

_**I smacked his shoulder as I walked past "and you said I was bad"**_

"_**does that mean I get punished too?" he smirked.**_

_**I stopped and turned to face him "there' a lot of things I'd like to do to you but punishing is not one of them" I winked and went in to the bathroom.**_

_**There was a bath as big as a swimming pool. It looked as deep as one too.**_

_**I needed a shower though so I set the taps running and got undressed as I brushed my teeth.**_

_**The bathroom in my room only had a toilet in it but this was one of my favourite rooms now.**_

_**I opened the door a little to tell Demetri to let the cullens up and was shocked to find him in front of it.**_

"_**what are you doing?" I cocked my head.**_

_**He held out my shampoo "you dropped this" his eyes raked down my naked body through the crack in the door.**_

_**I cleared my throat "done checking me out so I can get back to my shower?"**_

_**He smiled "almost done"**_

_**I opened the door wider and stepped closer to him.**_

_**Without another word he kissed me.**_

_**God I wanted him. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone.**_

_**His hands ran down my heated flesh as his tongue danced in my mouth.**_

"_**I want you" he growled as he kissed down my jaw and back up.**_

"_**have me then" I told him.**_

_**His eyes turned black as I said that and he pulled me closer to kiss me again.**_

_**I pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. He was like a Adonis god. Perfect.**_

_**His kiss was unfuckingbelievable!**_

_**I reached down to open his jeans………**_

_**Ding!**_

"_**dude, is there any reason you wont let the cullen………….. Holy fuck!"**_

_**I squealed and ran back in to the bathroom.**_

_**Fucking alec!**_

_**I huffed and cursed my way through my shower and dressed quickly.**_

_**Alec and Demetri were playing on a game when I came out.**_

_**I glared at alec.**_

"_**sup, hot stuff" he smirked.**_

_**Demetri kicked him in the balls for me.**_

_**I winked at the pair and walked over to the lift.**_

"_**hey, where you going?" Demetri asked and walked over to me.**_

"_**the cullens. You left them down stairs remember" I smiled.**_

_**He nodded and followed me in to the lift.**_

_**I smiled at him and took his cigarettes out of his pocket.**_

_**The doors opened at a hallway I had never seen.**_

_**Demetri stepped out "coffee and breakfast?"**_

"_**a girl could get used to this" I laughed "thank you Demetri"**_

_**He winked and walked down the hall.**_

_**I leaned back against the wall of the elevator and closed my eyes.**_

_**Demetri was making me breakfast. **_

_**I had never had a man make me breakfast. It felt nice.**_

_**The doors opened and Edward was in front of me.**_

_**He hugged me tightly "I'm so sorry, Bee. Its all my fault you're here"**_

"_**well in that case I should be thanking you. I love it here" I laughed.**_

_**He pulled away looking shocked "you do?"**_

"_**yes. I have made some great friends. I have the best room ever. And I might have a kick ass power"**_

"_**but what about having to be turned?" he asked.**_

"_**I'm ok with that. Kinda looking forward to it actually. I just have to pick who I want to turn me………. Hey. Do you have a power?"**_

_**He smiled "I can read minds"**_

"_**fuck me! that's cool. What am I thinking right now?" I asked.**_

_**A laugh came from behind Edward "he cant read you. You're the only one he cant read. Now come and give your bitch a hug"**_

_**I hugged Rosalie "its good to see you. Both of you"**_

"_**hey!" Emmett said and elbowed Edward out of the way "don't forget me"**_

"_**you too Emmett" I laughed and hugged the giant.**_

"_**so, I hear your sharing a place with Demetri. He's the worlds best tracker. What's he like?" rose asked as we walked in to the elevator.**_

"_**world's best! Really? Wow. He's nice, I like him" I smiled.**_

"_**your one brave bitch living here. Some of the vamp here are seriously freaky" Emmett said.**_

"_**the only freaky one here is caius" I told him "that man gives me the chills"**_

"_**what about the witch twins?" Edward asked.**_

"_**who, jane and alec? There great. Like to ruin the moment but I like them both a lot" I told him.**_

_**The doors opened and we stepped in to the loft.**_

"_**wow. I see why you like it here. I always thought they lived in dungeons or something" rose laughed.**_

_**Emmett was on the Xbox before I could blink.**_

_**Alec came out of Demetri's bedroom.**_

"_**what are you doing in there?" I asked him suspiciously.**_

"_**looking to see if he keeps a diary" he grinned.**_

_**I shook my head "and does he?"**_

"_**nope. Hey veggies" he grinned at the cullens.**_

_**We all sat around the living room.**_

"_**when will you be changed?" Edward asked as he sat beside me.**_

"_**I get to pick the date myself so I'm thinking in a week or so" I shrugged.**_

"_**and have you learned what power you have?"**_

"_**not yet. Someone called Eleazar is going to see me and tell me what I have"**_

_**Edward smiled crookedly. It was beautiful.**_

"_**Eleazar is a good friend. If anyone can tell you its him"**_

_**Alec, Emmett and rose were all playing on the game, leaving me to chat to Edward.**_

"_**I wish I could be the one to change you" he said sadly.**_

"_**Edward. You and I are going to be living an different sides of the world" I told him softly.**_

"_**not if I join the volturi" he said and ran his hand down my cheek.**_

_**Uh oh! Edward wants to join to be closer to me.**_

"_**you cant do that. For one you live on animals and we drink human blood"**_

"_**we?" he smiled again. What was with that smile. It made me feel dizzy.**_

"_**I'm one of them now"**_

_**He leaned closer to me "you will be a stunning vampire"**_

_**I didn't like how close he was getting. I pressed myself back, away from him.**_

_**Ding!**_

_**Thank god.**_

_**Demetri and jane walked out.**_

_**Both were glaring at Edward. "I was already making you breakfast so teetree made you coffee" jane smiled.**_

_**I got up and kissed her cheek "your and angel. Thank you"**_

"_**I was going for real breakfast but jane said since its your last few weeks to eat, you should eat junk food. So she made you this" Demetri said and pointed to a breakfast burrito.**_

"_**and what's with the ice cream?" I laughed.**_

_**He grinned "I just took that to piss Gianna off"**_

"_**well thank you" I kissed his cheek.**_

_**Demetri, jane and I all went and sat at the small table.**_

"_**so I was thinking. After last night, I think we ought to stay in tonight. Save alec and Demetri from becoming the first vampires to have heart attacks" jane laughed.**_

"_**true" I giggled "no more toilet trips for you"**_

_**Alec threw me a dirty look.**_

"_**and when Demetri threw that man against the wall, it looked like his knuckles were going to burst through the skin" jane smirked.**_

"_**wow. Seams like I missed quite a night" rose laughed.**_

_**I looked at Demetri and smiled "you sure did"**_

"_**how come your all guarding your thoughts?" Edward asked.**_

"_**because its rude to intrude in peoples minds" Demetri said with a smirk.**_

"_**so anyway. How about a movie night" jane asked.**_

"_**yeah. That sounds great. Where's fee fee?" I asked.**_

"_**he's just with marcus" jane said.**_

"_**oh that reminds me. I want to go see marcus later" I said.**_

"_**yeah, I told him you wanted a chat" Demetri said and smiled.**_

"_**Bella. Would you take a walk with me?" Edward asked.**_

"_**uh, sure. Why not" I got up.**_

_**Demetri narrowed his eyes at Edward's back.**_

_**I picked up my cigarettes "I wont be long. Thanks for breakfast, you two"**_

_**I lit my cigarette and followed Edward through a door.**_

_**A long winding staircase was leading both up and down wards.**_

_**Edward walked up.**_

_**Soon we came to another door. Through this door was the roof. The sun was just setting. It looked beautiful.**_

_**Edwards skin was sparkling slightly.**_

_**He moved towards me quickly. "god, I've missed you" he said and brushed his lips against mine.**_

_**It felt wrong. These were not the lips my body craved.**_

_**What was wrong with me? Sure I wasn't one hundred percent about Edward but to not want him to kiss me? That was so not like me.**_

_**Then it hit me. I stepped back.**_

_**Ohhh fuck! I wanted to smack myself.**_

_**I was falling in love!**_


	10. This is crazy!

**Chapter 10.**

**This is crazy **

**Demetri**

I watched as Bella followed Edward through the door that led to the stairs.

Jane looked at me gave me a 'what the fuck?' face.

What could I do? Demand that she stay with me. She wasn't mine.

I lit a cigarette and closed my eyes.

"so" the blonde girl, Rosalie said "how's Bella fitting in?"

"she's great. We all love her" jane told her.

Rosalie nodded "I'm glad. Edward thinks she might be his mate and I would hate for her to have to stay here if she didn't like it"

The fork I had been playing with in my hand, crumbled and turned to dust as I clenched my fist.

_Edward's mate! Bella and Edward!_

Did she like him back? She did say that maybe he was her mate. I thought she was joking at the time but what if she wasn't.

The elevator doors opened.

"Demetri. Aro wants to see you and Bella……… where is she?" Felix asked.

"she went for a walk with Edward. I'll go get her" I got up and practically ran up the stairs.

I opened the top door, where their scent led to and almost dropped to my knees.

Bella had just stepped away from him and it looked like they had been kissing.

Bella had a strange expression on her face. Like realization.

I saw her mouth the words 'ohhh fuck' she turned her head to the side and spotted me.

I got my emotions in check and walked over to them.

Edward shot me a dirty look which I returned.

"Aro asked to see us" I told her.

She shook her head a little "um, sure. Lets go" she walked towards the door and turned back to Edward. "I'll speak to you later"

He smiled and nodded.

I wanted to break his jaw. But instead I followed Bella back down the stairs.

She didn't say a word for two flights.

"so I guess we get to find out my power" she said quietly.

"yeah"

She just nodded and continued down the stairs.

I stepped in front of her about halfway down the last lot of steps.

"are you ok? You seem kinda quiet"

She bit her lip and looked up at me through her lashes.

I was sure she was going to tell me something but instead she nodded "I'm fine"

"did Dickward say something to you?" I asked her.

She smiled "no. I just need to think, that's all"

It was my turn to nod. I turned and walked the rest of the way to see aro.

My heart felt heavy.

"enter!" aro called as we got to the door.

Bella grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"stay with me" she asked.

I smiled "forever"

"Bella, dear. This is Eleazar" Aro said and took Bella's left hand.

She tightened her grip on me with her right.

I nodded my head at Eleazar but his eyes were glued to Bella.

"oh my" he whispered.

Aro's eyes gleamed happily. "what is her power, Eleazar?"

Eleazar stepped forward "not power but powers. She has more power than I have ever seen. She is a manpire! Or should I say, womanpire"

Aro, Marcus and Caius all gasped.

What the hell was a manpire?

"I'm a what?" Bella asked.

Aro took a deep breath.

"thousands of years ago, when there were only a few of us. There was a witch who had great power. She fell in love with a vampire but of course, vampires cannot have children. Now, this witch decided to play god and did some spell work. Soon after she fell pregnant. Her pregnancy lasted only three months but when she gave birth, the baby was healthy.

He was also human. The baby was named Adam since he was the first of his kind, like the supposed first man on earth.

Anyway. About seventeen years later he began to show signs of power. His father had a great power and his mother was very gifted, so naturally he had them too.

The witch had died some years earlier and is father was a ruler who didn't have much time for his son. So the boy confided in his best friend. A pretty village girl. Orla was her name. he told Orla everything.

He expected her to run or scream but she didn't. she loved him. They were married by the next fall and had a child of their own by the next year. Another boy. Able. He looked just like his grandfather. Not a year later, Adam got sick. Both he and his beautiful wife died, leaving the vampire to raise his grandson. Then, at around the age of seventeen able began moving things with his mind. The vampire, not wanting to lose the only family he had left, changed able. Able took to being a vampire brilliantly. He was an excellent fighter and very gifted. But grew tired and decided to travel. Nobody has seen him for about thirty years but have heard rumours that he was seeing a human woman about eighteen years ago in America"

I turned to Bella. Her eyes were wide open "what does that have to do with me?"

Aro smiled "Bella, what is your mothers name?"

"Renee, why?" she asked, confused.

"I think I need to make a call" Aro said and pulled out his cell phone.

"I will put it on loud speaker for Bella's sake" aro smiled.

I was shocked.

It rang about six times.

"hello grandfather" a smooth voice answered "to what do I owe the pleasure"

Aro smiled "hello able. Tell me, how is renee?"

Bella gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

My mouth was just hanging open. Marcus and Caius looked as shocked as me and Eleazar's eyes were moving that fast they looked like they were simply spinning.

"how do you…….. What do you want?" the voice asked.

"just being friendly" aro laughed "and I have someone here you might like to meet"

"who?" the man growled.

"your daughter!" aro told him.

"Isabella!" it came out as a whisper.

"she prefers Bella" aro laughed.

"why is she with you? What do you want with her?"

"she found out about us" aro smiled.

The man on the phone growled "leave her alone. If you hurt her, god help me I will kill you all"

Bella was shaking with rage. I wrapped my arms around her.

"why would he care if I was killed. He didn't even want me. They told me Charlie was my father. They all hated me, everyone fucking hates me!"

"shhh Bella. Nobody hates you. I especially don't hate you. Quite the opposite in fact"

She looked up at me. Her eyes shined as she smiled.

"that is not true, Isabella. I always wanted you. I just didn't want this life for you. I knew you would be special and I wanted to keep you safe" the man said. "please, aro. don't hurt my daughter. Please"

Aro shook his head and rolled his eyes "you don't know your daughter. She is quite captivating. And I would never dream of hurting her. I suggest you come and meet her before she is changed"

With that he ended the call.

"great news!" aro beamed "Isabella is my great granddaughter''

Bella laughed. "this is crazy!"

"so, Eleazar. What exactly are my granddaughters powers?" aro asked.

I could tell he liked saying that.

"um. I'm not sure. She seams to have some sort of affinity with steel, but I've never heard of anything like that before. That is all I can tell for now"

Steel?

"steel? As in stainless? Like the knifes and shit?" Bella giggled.

"I don't have a clue, my dear. I am sorry. Try doing something with some steel of some sort and see how it goes" Eleazar told her.

She nodded "okay. Thank you"

"well, maybe that explains yesterdays incident when your legs felt too heavy to move" Marcus said to me.

"wow. You think I really turned their legs to steel?" Bella gasped.

Marcus shrugged "possibly. Try something now. Just imagine it"

She looked up at me and closed her eyes.

Suddenly my hand felt way too heavy.

I looked down. She did it! My right index finger was now solid steel.

I held it up to show everyone.

"you did it Bella" I whispered.

She opened her eyes and smiled widely "I'm steel girl!"

"well done!" aro beamed.

"can we go. Back to jane? I really wanna show her what I can do" Bella asked.

"of course. And I'm glad you and jane are getting on so well" aro told her.

We said our good bye's and walked out.

As soon as the doors closed behind us she jumped up into my arms.

"how cool is that! Imagine what I will be able to do as a vampire" she was giddy with excitement.

"I'm so proud of you" I told her.

"Demetri?"

I turned. Marcus was stood watching us at the door.

"aro said to tell you, you need to feed. I expect he is feeling a lot more protective of Bella now he knows she is his granddaughter''

I didn't put Bella down "I will feed tonight, marcus. Thank you"

He nodded and turned to leave.

"marcus, can I ask you something?" Bella asked.

"of course dear. Anything"

"its about my mate" she said and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"ahh. Well I cant tell you who it is, because nothing is certain at this point in time. But I can tell you that you have three possible suitors. And they are soon to be all here in Italy"

I wanted to take her and run. She should be mine.

"thank you, uncle marcus" she smiled.

His face lit up. He smiled widely and went back in to the hall.

She turned to me "three? Boy, I'm losing my touch"

I chuckled but inside I wanted to scream.

"Bella?"

"yeah?"

"could you turn my finger back in to my finger please?"

She looked down at my still steel finger and giggled.

"ooops"

A second later it was normal again. "wanna have some fun?" she asked.

Oh god yes!

"what kind of fun?"

"turning peoples body parts in to steel kind of fun" she grinned.

I laughed "your on"

I reluctantly placed her back on her feet as we walked towards the elevator. She lit us both a cigarette.

"so. Any ideas as to who your three suitors are?" I asked.

She shrugged "I don't know. Could be anyone"

Me! Its me!

"you and er, Edward looked close earlier today" I said and avoided her gaze.

She shrugged "he tried for a kiss but I had a thought and got distracted"

"yeah, I've had quite a few distracting thoughts in the last few hours" I smirked.

"oh yeah. And what are these thoughts about?" she asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"you"

Her breathing immediately picked up.

I took a step towards her and she bit her bottom lip sexily.

Just then her mobile phone beeped signalling that she had a new txt message.

As soon as she looked at it her face fell.

"no!" she whispered.

"what's wrong, baby?" I asked.

_Baby?_ where the hell did that come from?.

She handed me her mobile.

***Your 'father' will be here **

**Within the next few days***

***aro***

"I don't want to meet him" she said quietly.

Bella's tough armour crumbled as I looked in to her eyes.

"they didn't want me. What do you say to someone who wouldn't even tell you he is your real father?"

"I don't know Bella but I'll be there with you every second of it"

She smiled as her eyes filled with tears.

The elevator doors opened.

"I need to be alone" she said and walked straight to her room.

Everyone looked straight at me.

"what did you do?" Edward growled.

"I didn't do anything. She's upset" I growled.

He flitted over to the door "Bella?"

She didn't answer.

"what happened with aro? Jane asked.

"I'll tell you later?" I told her. She nodded.

"Bella, love. May I come in?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry Edward. I need Demetri" Bella said quietly.

Of course, everyone heard her.

I tried not to smile too smugly as I walked over to her door.

"baby, its tri" I said just to piss Dickward off.

He growled. I just smiled as the door opened slightly.

I stepped inside and closed it in Edwards face.

Some kind of soft rock music was playing.

Bella was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

I was beside her in an instant.

"I'm hurt, Demetri. If my so called _'father' _had been honest, I might have had a decent childhood. But instead I had to hear about how much Charlie hated me and how much renee regretted having me"

My heart broke for her. I pulled her on to my lap and arranged her so she was straddling me and her head was on my chest.

"darling, if it would help. I am willing to go back to forks and drain Charlie for hurting you"

She laughed wetly.

"thanks but it wouldn't change anything. Plus, I'm planning on doing that myself after I change"

I chuckled "mind if I join you?"

"not at all" she smiled.

I just held her for a few minutes.

"Bella. I meant what I said. I will be with you every second when you meet this able" I told her.

She looked up at me "I would love that. Thank you"

We just stared at each other for a while.

I desperately wanted to kiss her but maybe it would be inappropriate.

"Demetri" she breathed and leaned in to me.

A sigh escaped both our lips is they touched and her fingers wrapped around the hair at the back of my head.

I clutched at her waist and deepened the kiss.

When we ended the kiss we were both breathing heavily.

"Bella. Let me be the one to change you!" I whispered against her lips.

I needed it to be my venom that run through her veins.

"you want to be my sire?" she whispered.

"more than anything" I replied.

"me too" she smiled.

I kissed her again only this time slower. I wanted to take her there and then but I don't think the six vampires on the other side of the door would be too pleased.

I would have to stop soon though or I might end up Cumming in my pants.

Thirty years is a hell of a long time to wait.

I kissed down her neck as she softly moaned my name.

Her warm hands slipped under my t-shirt and ran over my stomach.

"Bella, maybe we should save this until later" I said shakily.

"okay" she said then smirked. Her hips rolled forward so my erection was pressed against her and kissed me harder than ever.

I growled and flipped her so she was under me.

She laughed loudly and placed a soft kiss against my lips.

"tease!" I whispered.

"cock blocker!" she smirked.

We both laughed.

"guys. Can I come in? the suspense is killing me" jane called.

Bella rolled her beautiful eyes as I helped her up.

"thank you" she whispered and kissed my cheek.

"anytime" I winked.

Bella opened the door and jane practically fell in.

"oh, shit. There you are. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now. I just heard a bit of news that shocked me, that's all" Bella told her.

"what kind of news?" both Felix and Emmett said.

She looked at me and shrugged "might as well tell them"

I nodded and handed her a cigarette.

"aro is my great grandfather" she said as she sat down on the sofa.

Dickward was instantly beside her but he was scowling. No doubt because my scent was all over her.

"what do you mean, love?" he asked.

She told them all the story aro had told us. By the end of it everyone's faces but Jane's was wearing a shocked expression.

"I knew about adam and able. Aro told me" jane said.

No shockers there. Everyone knew aro doted on jane.

"and aro said that he will be here within the next few days" Bella finished.

"I'll go with you to meet him, love" Dickward said.

Bella smiled "thanks Edward, but Demetri's already agreed to come with me"

That earned me another dirty look from the dick himself.

"enough drama" jane said as she took Bella's hand and pulled her towards the elevator "we, are going to go pick a movie and get Bella some pop corn"

"and whiskey" Bella said with a wink at me as she grabbed rose's hand and pulled her with them.

I laughed "that's my girl"

As soon as they left felix blew out a breath. "aro had a kid. That shits fucking crazy!"

"yeah, and Bella's daddy looks like aro" alec laughed. "I bet your glad Bella doesn't look like her papa" he said to me with a grin.

I rolled my eyes.

"what do you mean? why would he care what she looked like?" Edward hissed.

Alec looked over at him. "Bella and Demetri are the new betting deal"

Huh? "the what?" I asked.

Felix rolled his eyes "dumb ass here" he jerked his thumb at alec "has set up a bet to see how long it takes you and Bella to get together. From first kiss to first fuck to you being the one to change her and finally, becoming mates"

I laughed loudly.

"Bella is my mate!" Edward growled.

"I hate to break it to ya, Eddie boy. But Bella never agreed to be your mate" Emmett told him.

Dickward growled.

"marcus is the only one not allowed to bet. Oh and you and Bella, obviously" alec smirked "everyone else has been betting"

I laughed again and shook my head.

A thought suddenly came to me "how long has this bet been going on?"

"since about ten minutes after you and Bella arrived together to see the brothers" alec shrugged.

"you're a little shit, you know that" I told him.

He grinned widely "I know"

"who won first kiss?" I asked.

"jane" alec smirked.

"WHAT!? YOU KISSED BELLA?" Edward shouted. He was on his feet in front of me.

I stood up and smiled "yes, I kissed Bella. And she kissed me back. More than once actually"

I let myself think about that first kiss.

"you son of a bitch!" he growled and grabbed the front of my t-shirt.

My right hand shot up and grabbed his throat.

"what the hell is going on here?" Bella asked.

Jane and Rosalie were behind her. Jane and Bella were both wearing matching pyjamas and Rosalie was carrying a pile of DVD's and a bowl of popcorn.

"well?" Bella asked.

We let go of each other.

"nothing, love. It was just a miss understanding" Edward whined.

I rolled my eyes at him "Edward got all pissy about me kissing you because apparently your 'his' mate" I told her.

The corners of her mouth turned up a little "I haven't got a mate"

Edward took her hands in his "I'm sorry, love. Please don't be mad"

God. What a pussy!

"you don't own me, Edward. I don't even know you that well. I can kiss whoever I want"

He looked like someone had just kicked his puppy.

"I know Bella. But please, give me a chance. With Jasper gone, we could be happy together"

She tilted her head "where's Jasper gone?"

"he left the family" Rosalie told her.

"who's Jasper?" alec asked.

"the vamp who Bella fucked" jane giggled.

Edward growled.

"oh hell no!" jane said. Edward was then screaming on the floor.

"never. Growl. At. Me. Again!" jane said.

When he got back up he apologised.

Jane beamed "now. How about we hit the lights and watch some movies"

I took the pile of DVD's and began looking through them.

Bella squeeled and made to grab one.

I was too quick and held them high.

"Demetri, please!" she said as she tried to jump up and reach them.

A grinned "ohh, beg for me Bella"

She laughed and tried to jump again.

"Demetri De luca! If you don't give me those DVD's right now. Your balls will become harder and shinier than ever before, if you get my drift" she smirked.

I was speechless! She remembered my human second name.

Without a word, I handed her the disks.

"good boy" she said and pattered my cheek.

I grabbed her hand before she could pull away.

She looked up at my face and we just looked deep in to each others eyes.

"guys?" jane asked after what felt like a month.

We both turned to find everyone watching us.

The girls all went and set the movie up.

"I'm just going to feed. I wont be long" I told them.

"yeah me too" alec said.

Bella pouted "hurry up, then"

I smiled at her and took the stairs down to the feeding room.

"what was the stare contest about?" alec asked as soon as we were too far away for the others to hear.

"I think I'm in love with her" I told him honestly.

He smirked "I knew it!"

"what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

He rolled his eyes "have you seen the girl? She has every man in a five mile radius drooling but since she got here she has only had eyes for you man. Trust me"

Maybe there was hope for me then.


	11. what a day!

**Chapter 11.**

**what a day **

**Bella **

"fuck no! I'm not watching some lame ass show about some pussy vampires who wear rings so they can go outside in the daylight" Emmett said stubbornly.

"yeah, I'm with him on that one" Felix agreed.

"nobody asked you to stay and watch it with us" jane pointed out.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said in a stern voice.

He looked at her "what?"

She smiled smugly "a month!"

His face dropped "but baby.."

"a month!" she repeated. He sat back and shut up.

Jane giggled "felix. Are you going or staying?"

"staying" he muttered and sat down next to Emmett.

I smiled and poured myself a drink.

"press play, fee fee" I asked.

Scowling, he started the DVD. As soon as I saw the box, I had to watch them. When I was fighting, I didn't have a lot of spare time to watch TV and I had seen this advertised and wanted to watch it.

Ironic how it was about vampires.

"_for over a century I have lived in secret. Hiding in the shadows. Alone in the world. Until now……… I am a vampire. And this is my story!"_

I was hooked before it had even begun.

"oh come the fuck on!" Felix laughed.

Rosalie, jane and myself all glared at him.

For the next two hours we sat in absolute silence.

We were on the third episode and I think even the boys were hooked.

"whoa! Nice catch" Emmett said as the vampire on the television caught a ball that was aiming for the back of his head.

"shhh!" we all said. Including felix and Edward.

"well now I've seen everything" alec laughed from the doorway.

We all turned to find him and Demetri both with shit eating grins on their faces.

My heart ached when Demetri smiled at me.

I had to get over this whole 'I think I'm in love with him' thing.

"so I take it you guys like the film?" he laughed and came and sat beside me.

I felt Edward's eyes on us from across the room.

"it's a series called 'the vampire diaries' and its fucking awesome!" I told him.

"yeah, she's been almost creaming her panties since the brother arrived" Felix laughed.

"are you surprised? The man is a walking, talking sex!" jane sighed.

"I second that notion" Rosalie added.

Emmett sniggered "pussy human. Aint got shit on me"

Everyone laughed.

Once the guys were seated, Demetri lit us both a cigarette and pulled me closer to him.

"what? Not enough room" Edward growled.

I rolled my eyes but Demetri just smirked "easier to share the ash tray"

Jane turned the lights out and resumed the DVD.

"is that the one you like?" Demetri whispered as Stefan came on to the screen.

"god no! he's too much of a goody, goody for me. I like Damon. The bad brother" I whispered back.

He smirked.

A few seconds later, the bad brother smelt some blood. His eyes went red and he bared his teeth.

A small moan escaped my lips as I imagined Demetri in his place.

All eyes were suddenly on me.

"what!? Its sexy" I shrugged.

Felix and Emmett were laughing loudly.

"it's sexy, that you find that sexy!" alec winked.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV.

"guys, we gotta go" rose said, looking at her watch "Aro said we had to leave at two"

"okay. Random much" I laughed.

"I know right. But he said we could come back in a few days" she shrugged.

I smirked "I'll have a word with my new grandpa to see if you can come round whenever you like"

"yeah. You could use emotional blackmail for all the shit that happened in your life" Emmett chuckled.

We all looked at him with open mouths.

"what? I watch opra" he huffed.

The cullens all got up. They said their goodbyes to everyone and Demetri and I walked with them through the castle to the main doors.

Rose hugged us both and Emmett kissed my cheek before they both took off to go hunting.

There was an awkward silence as Demetri, Edward and I stood at the door.

"could you excuse us for a minute!" Edward asked.

Demetri narrowed his eyes at him before pushing himself off the door frame and heading inside.

"I can tell there is chemistry between the two of you" Edward said and smiled sadly.

I didn't know what to say.

"but Bella. I truly do believe that we could have a future together"

I sighed. He needed to hear this.

"Edward. I like you. Your sweet. But I couldn't be with someone sweet. I'm a rough and ready type of girl and I need someone who is more like me. I would only end up hurting you. And believe me, I don't want to hurt you"

He did that sexy half smile thing "I can be bad"

I raised one eyebrow.

"the next time you see me, I will be bad as bad can be" he smirked.

I chuckled "we'll see. Goodnight Edward" I kissed his cheek.

"goodnight, love" he smiled and flitted off.

"you can stop eavesdropping now tri" I said quietly.

He laughed and stepped back out of the door "how did you know?"

I shrugged "I could feel you"

"feel me?" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"not like that, perv" I smacked his chest as we stepped back in to the elevator.

Everyone was gone when we walked in to the loft.

I put the discs away and cleaned up the mess.

Demetri had the vampire diaries box in his hands.

"who would I be most like. Am I a Stefan or a Damon?

"Damon. Without a doubt. Stefan is too……… good and nice. Its really annoying"

"so I'm not good or nice" he pouted. It was sexy as hell.

"I didn't say that" I laughed "you just fit the damon slot. For one you drink from humans and Stefan doesn't. two, you are a bad boy and you cant deny it. I have a built in bad boy radar. Whereas Stefan is a goody, goody. Three……."

He cut me off "you know who Stefan is don't you?"

"uh, some guy named Paul something" I said confused.

He laughed and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"who do we know that is a good little vampire who doesn't drink human blood and is just as sweet and gay as that Stefan character?"

I burst out laughing "Edward!"

"exactly. And let me tell you, I can not wait to see a bad Edward"

I shook my head "see. Damon"

He laughed "oh well, at least I get to be the better looking brother"

"so vain" I laughed "anyway, I'm off to bed" I kissed his cheek "goodnight"

"goodnight, Bella"

I was so tired but as soon as I got in bed I was wide awake.

I tried counting sheep. Nothing. I tried counting backwards. Nothing.

The light on my clock said it was four am.

Fuck it, I am going to have a joint. That will help me sleep.

I got out of bed and walked into the living room.

At first I thought Demetri wasn't there so I went to sit down and almost had a heart attack.

He was laid out on the sofa with no shirt on. his eyes were closed and his hand was down his pants.

How did he not know I was there? He must be really deep in thought.

I stopped myself from laughing as his hand began moving inside his pants.

"so that's how you've gone thirty years" I said.

He shot up into sitting position "fuck, Bella. You made me jump. Not an easy thing to do to a vampire"

I smirked and sat down "I thought you heard me coming. Obviously you were too.. Uh, preoccupied"

I could tell he would look like a tomato if he was human.

I nudged him with my elbow "oh well, everyone does it"

He looked over at me and raised one eyebrow.

"oh yeah. Me too" I smiled.

His eyes darkened a little "not helping"

Fuck me, he was sexy. I wish I had caught him with his dick out. I was dying to see that.

"maybe, I could" I said and turned to face him.

"could, what?"

I ran my hand up his leg to his bulge "help"

His lips came crashing onto mine.

I was so not getting interrupted this time! Without a second thought I slipped my hand into his still open pants and gripped his erection.

Mmmm, he was a big boy.

He moaned into my mouth as I began pumping him with my hand.

I pulled away "take them off" I told him. His pants were gone in an instant.

I sat up and straddled him. His eyes were jet black now and his mouth was slightly open.

If I moved forward a fraction, I would feel him with my pussy.

I lifted the large t-shirt up over my head. Now we were both completely naked as I didn't put panty's on.

"ohhh, Bella" he groaned as he looked me over.

I captured his lips with mine and lifted up so his head was at my entrance.

We were both trembling slightly. I didn't even know vampires could tremble.

As I opened my mouth up to him, I slid myself down his solid erection. We both moaned in unison. I didn't stop until he was deep inside me.

Volts were shooting through my body to my heart.

He felt amazing. Fire and ice.

His hands were on my hips as he lifted me almost completely off and brought me back down.

We had been at it for two minutes and it was already the best sex of my life!

I let him be completely in control as he pulled me up and slid me down.

"fuck, Demetri……faster!" I cried.

He kissed me roughly and began slamming into me.

I was so wet. He felt delicious.

"harder, Demetri. Fuck me harder"

He pushed deeper and harder.

"yeah! Oh fuck" I screamed.

"baby. You don't fucking know how badly I've wanted this" he said huskily.

"me too, tri" I panted.

I was soon clenching around him as his thrusts became harder still.

"ohh shiiiiiiiit!" I screamed as my walls became impossibly tight.

I suddenly felt him shoot his cold load deep within me as I milked his cock for all it was worth.

We both fell onto each other, panting.

"that… was…" he began.

"I know" I said.

He pulled my face up for a kiss. It wasn't rushed or hard. It was sweet and lingering. It was the kind of kiss that kept you up at night thinking about it. It was the kind of kiss that ruin's kisses from other people because they will never be these lips, they could never give me this kiss.

When the kiss ended he rested his forehead on mine.

"what was that for?" he asked quietly.

"the kiss?"

"no. the help" he grinned.

I shrugged. I needed to protect my heart. As tough as I might be, I didn't want to get hurt.

"I wanted a release, you wanted a release. We helped each other out"

His smile dropped a fraction.

"so a little bit of no strings fun?" he said and tried to smirk.

"exactly. No weirdness between us and we both get the benefits" I smiled and got off him.

I got a cigarette and lit it.

I went to the bathroom and quickly cleaned up. My silky robe was hung up so I slipped that on.

I sat on the side of the huge bath and thought about what had just happened.

After a few minutes I went back out to the living room.

Demetri had his pants back on and was sat with his head in his hands.

When he heard me he lifted his head and smiled "you should get some sleep"

"I know. Busy day tomorrow. The day I get to meet daddy dearest" I rolled my eyes.

He got up and took my hands in his "it will be okay, Bella. I promise. I'll be beside you every second of it"

I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his chest.

He held me close and gently stroked my hair.

I felt his cool lips press to my head and tears streamed down my face.

"goodnight, Demetri" I whispered and turned quickly to walk back to my room before he see's the tears. Nobody see's Bella 'the Bee' swan cry!

As soon as I was in bed I felt empty. I knew what I wanted. After years of flings and one night stands I wanted a man for my own. I wanted Demetri.

I smiled as I thought about how right it felt being with him.

Marcus said I had three possible suitors and that they would all be in Italy soon. I knew without a doubt that Demetri was one of those suitors"

I don't know when I fell asleep but the next thing I knew, jane was jumping up and down on my bed.

"get up! I want details" she laughed.

"go away!" I groaned and pulled the cover up over my head.

I felt the covers lift and jane was suddenly beside me in bed.

She had taken off her jeans so she only had on a pair of small shorts and a vest top.

"why did you take your jeans off?" I laughed.

"they feel uncomfortable under the covers" she shrugged.

That was true.

"please Bella. You're my best friend" she pouted.

I laughed again "fine. What do you want to know?"

"well how about what the hell went on with you and teatree in the early hours of this morning?" she smirked.

"how did you know about that?" I asked.

"alec and I came up about twenty minutes after you had fallen asleep and lets just say that our spidey senses were tingling" she giggled.

"so basically, everyone now knows I fucked Demetri!" I groaned.

She squeeled "oh my god!. He wouldn't tell us anything. You guys did it. What was it like? Is he big? I bet he's big"

"little perv!" I said and hit her with my pillow.

Soon we were having a full on pillow fight and the whole room was covered in feathers.

"knock, knock" Felix said as he opened the door.

His mouth dropped. Behind him were Demetri and alec and a vampire I had never seen before.

"did I die? Am I in heaven?" felix said dreamily.

It suddenly accrued to me that I had only put on underwear to sleep in after I left my t-shirt in the other room this morning. And jane only had on her shorts and vest.

"if it is heaven, I'm staying" the unknown vampire said.

Jane and I jumped down off the bed.

"who's your friend?" jane asked.

Alec picked up his sisters jeans and threw them at her "this is Skyle. He's here with able" he said.

Urgh! That meant it was show time.

"and why are you all here. In my room?" I asked bitchily.

"sorry B. we thought jane had got you up" alec said and handed me my robe. But not without giving me the once over with his eyes.

"certainly got me up" felix muttered.

I rolled my own and addressed the stranger "I'm Bella" he took my hand and kissed it "Skyle"

I heard jane sigh and tried not to giggle. He was absolutely breath taking.

His skin was dark but pale because he was a vampire and I could tell that when he was human he had green eyes.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella" he smiled.

Jane sighed again only this time I was right there with her.

"right. Everyone out so Bella can get dressed" Demetri said.

"I'll go do you something to eat" jane said.

"thanks jane" I smiled as they left.

Demetri was the last to leave. He sent me a small smile that made my heart ache.

"tri?" I said and grabbed his hand.

"yeah, Bella"

I looked up at his face "jane knows about…you know"

"so does alec. But don't worry. They wont say anything that will embarrass you"

He turned and walked out.

Embarrass me!?

"Demetri wait" I called out.

He turned back to me "you need to get ready. Your father is waiting to meet you"

"fine!" I said and slammed my door.

I opened my wardrobe and looked inside.

Smirking, I picked out my outfit for today. Extremely tight but extremely comfy, black leather pants and my tight white 'save a virgin, do me instead' t-shirt. I went and got a quick shower and added my flat white boxing boots.

I left my hair down and just ruffled it up a bit. Added a smoky line to my eyes and I was done.

I felt and looked good.

When I walked out of the bathroom, everyone but Skyle was back.

Jane handed me a burger and sent me a thumbs up on my outfit.

My stomach was in knots so I could only nibble at the burger.

I let out a shaky breath. "relax" Demetri told me and handed me a glass.

It was whiskey "for the nerves" he winked.

I smiled my thanks and downed it in one.

"okay. Lets go" I said and stood up.

"good luck" jane and alec called.

"yeah. And if he's a dick, turn his balls to steel" Felix laughed.

I followed Demetri into the elevator.

As soon as the doors were closed my heart started pounding.

I quickly pressed the emergency stop button and pulled out a cigarette.

"are you okay?"

"no I'm not o-fucking-k. I'm about to meet my father who until now, didn't give a flying fuck about me"

He pulled me closer to him "well from what Skyle was saying" he said the name like it was a curse word "your father has kept an eye on you for years"

I looked up at him. His touch had calmed me down some. "really?"

He nodded.

I reached up and kissed his cheek "thanks, tri. I owe you"

"anytime" he winked "and by the way. You look sexy as hell'

I smiled and started the elevator back up. We were soon on the main floor.

"he want's us to go see him in his room" Demetri told me.

I nodded and we began walking down the corridor.

We stopped out side a door and knocked.

"and if there is anything else I can get you. Anything at all, don't hesitate to ask" Heidi was saying as we were let in by Skyle.

She turned and looked at me and Demetri and hissed.

"hiss at me again bitch, and I'll end your sorry fucking life. You hear me?" I told her.

She gulped and put her head down before leaving the room.

"classic" laughed Skyle.

"Isabella?" said a voice from my right.

I turned. A young good looking man was stood beside a chair.

He had brown hair and black eyes. So this was my real father. I could tell somewhere. We had the same shape eyes and our lips were both naturally pouty.

"its Bella" I told him.

He smiled "you are so beautiful"

I didn't reply.

"you look like my mother"

After it was obvious that I wasn't going to speak, he continued.

"words could never describe how sorry I am for not being a part of your life. Believe me Bella I wanted to be a real dad to you, I really did but I needed to keep you safe. I knew that you would be special so I decided to take a step back. It was the hardest think I've ever done"

I could feel my control slipping. Demetri gripped my hand tightly.

I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Skyle. Go get some whiskey for Bella" Demetri said.

Skyle narrowed his eyes at him but walked out anyway.

"thanks, tri" I smiled again.

"hello. You must be Demetri. My name is able. But everyone calls me Abe"

"it's a pleasure to meet you, sir" Demetri bowed. It was strangely sexy.

"and I take it you are my daughters mate"

Demetri gave a small smile "no. I am Bella's personal guard"

Abe looked shocked "really?"

I nodded.

He shook his head and turned back to me "like I was saying before, I tried to Take a step back and just watch you from afar. But then the fucking Romanians found out about you and tried to take you" alarm bells were going off in my head but I ignored them "After that I made sure I followed those motherfuckers everywhere they went. And by doing that I missed you growing up. Renee sent me photos but being the selfish bitch that she is those stopped as soon as she found a new play mate"

I snorted. He knew her so well.

"but I never stopped thinking about you" he took a step towards me.

"I didn't want this life for you. I wanted you to find a human husband and have kids. Live to a good old age and die happy. I didn't want you to have to fight and drink blood to survive"

"I hate to break it to you _dad_. But I am a fighter. And a fucking good one at that. I have more belts and trophies that I can count and I have never lost. Not once"

Demetri chuckled "she's amazing, sir. She knocked a vampires teeth out and didn't get a scratch on her" he sounded so proud.

Abe looked amazed "it sounds like I have an amazing daughter" he took my other hand then smiled.

"and I cant read your thoughts. So I take it your powerful"

"you can read thoughts. Like Aro?" I asked.

"sort of" he said and led me over to a couch. I kept a firm grip on Demetri.

"I can indeed read minds. But differently. If I wanted to find out every thought someone ever had about, say love for instance. I would touch the person and think about love. Every thought they ever had about love would then be visible to me"

I nodded "that's kinda cool"

"I expect you will be able to do something along those lines as-well. And chances are you will more powerful than me because you are female and your great-grandmother was the most powerful witch in the world. Her powers will have gone to the first female in the family. You"

I took a deep breath "whew. Where's that whiskey?"

As if on que the door opened and Skyle walked in.

"sixty years old. Should do the trick" he winked at me.

"don't think I didn't feel that, sky" abe said with a frown.

I looked up "what?"

"I am sorry" Skyle laughed "but your daughter Is a stunning creature. Her mate must be very proud" he looked at Demetri.

Demetri looked like he was grinding his teeth "we are not mated"

Skyle's eyes twinkled "good to know"

Demetri threw him a killer look and poured me a large glass.

"would you like a cigarette too?" he asked me.

"fuck yeah, i want a cigarette" I laughed.

Abe shocked me by pulling me into a hug and chuckled "my daughter smokes, drinks and swears like a pirate. I am so proud"


	12. Best and worst day of my life!

**Chapter 12.**

**Demetri **

The meeting with Bella's father was going great. Both seemed to have relaxed more.

I noticed that able kept looking at me every time I looked at Bella.

I was a little nervous as every time I looked at her my heart all but ripped out of my chest and I didn't know if my face was giving anything away.

She was telling him about her fights now. He looked so proud.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a warm hand was placed on my thigh.

"do you still have those videos on your phone, tri?" she asked me.

I would never delete them. "yeah. Here" I handed her my phone.

She put the video's of her fight on and handed it to her father.

He watched it in awe. "and that man never touched you?"

She smiled smugly "not once!"

"and what is this one?" he asked. Bella leaned over to look then laughed.

"that's me doing a round house on Felix"

"he's a vampire!" Skyle said shocked.

Bella shrugged "I could take him"

We all laughed. Watching Bella was my new favourite thing to do. This morning was mind blowing. I was embarrassed as hell when she caught me about to masturbate. Then when she said she would 'help' ah fuck, I almost cum in my pants. In all my years I had never had sex like that. Bella was my mate without a doubt. I loved her. I just needed her to feel the same way.

Bella handed me my phone back "thanks, tri" she smiled. I know she's not just thanking me for the phone.

I smile back. We had been here for about four hours now and we were all enjoying ourselves.

"would you excuse me while I go get something to eat" Bella said.

"oh, of course. Please take your time, Aro wishes to see us all after" able told her.

She nodded and grabbed my hand. I was a little shocked but smiled at her.

"will you show me where the kitchen is?" she asked.

I nodded and led her to the door.

"Demetri?" able called. I turned back to him. He held out his hand "thank you for taking care of my Bella"

Shit! Fuck! Cock! I couldn't refuse to shake his hand and I'm pretty sure that he's not going to be so thankful once he finds out what me and his daughter did this morning.

I reached out and shook his hand "your welcome, sir. Bella's a very special girl"

As I expected, his eyes narrowed. Oh fuck, he's going to burn my balls or something.

Bella pulled me from the room. She was walking fast in the wrong direction.

"uh, Bella. The kitchen's this way" I told her. She stopped and turned to face me.

There was something in the way she looked at me that told me she wanted to kiss me. "thank you Demetri. I couldn't have done it without you"

"no need to thank me, Bella" I smiled. She was still looking at me with that 'kiss me' look in her eyes.

Fuck it, I'm going to kiss her! I tilt my head down to meet hers.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh! Belllllllaaaaaaa?" jane squeeled as she came running down the hall at us "sorry to spoil what I'm sure was a smooching session, but you have a visitor" she told Bella happily.

"the cullens?" Bella asked.

"oh no. he's tall and blonde and just about the hottest fucking vampire I have ever seen. No offence teetree"

I rolled my eyes

"does he have a name?" I asked.

Jane gave me a dirty look and turned back to Bella "his names James. And he's delicious"

James! For fuck sakes. Who else? Edward wants her, Felix is lusting after her, alec just openly fancies her and I'm pretty sure Caius has a thing for her too!

I cant lose her. I wont lose her.

"well? Who is he? You are a way better fisher than Heidi. For one you get the hottest guys. You are so my new hero" jane was saying.

Bella rolled her eyes "he's one of my fans from fighting. And what's a fisher? It sounds gross. Oh and I do not get the hottest guys"

Jane rolled her own eyes "you so do! Demetri is practically in love with you. Felix drools when he's watching you. My brother…… urgh i don't even wanna go there. Its obvious that Edward wants to be your mate and even the brothers are overly keen"

I had gone into shock when she said I practically love her. My eyes were wide.

Bella laughed "okay gross. Aro is my grandfather. Marcus is like my uncle, caius is a little creepily keen but he gives me the willies. Edward is delusional. Felix drools at anything with breasts, including yourself. Alec just has a little crush and Demetri is so not in love with me"

Jane was just about to reply but I shot her a look. "uh, Bella. don't you wanna go get something to eat?" I asked.

"oh yeah. I'm starving" she said.

"pizza upstairs for you" jane smirked and hooked her arm through Bella's.

"so what's your dad like? Is he hot?"

Bella gave her a shove "shut up!" she laughed.

We got into the elevator and took it up to the loft.

"so this James. Must be _some_ fan to come all the way to volterra to see your human ass" jane wiggled her eyebrows.

Bella rolled her eyes "I've known him a few years. He came to all my shows and we had drinks a few times"

_They had drinks!_ my hands balled into fists. Fuck!

He was sitting on the couch with felix when the doors opened.

He was in front of us in a second "hey slugger" he grinned and picket Bella up spinning her in a circle.

"what are you doing here?" she laughed.

He put her back on her feet but kept is hands at her waist "hey, if my favourite girl is going to become a vampire I wanna be there"

She laughed "well its good to see you james"

Jealousy was flowing through my body, I could practically taste it.

She led him back over to sit down. The blond haired bastard sat in the spot where I had taken Bella a few hours ago. I had to swallow back venom and bite my tongue to hold back the growl that was dying to get out.

"so james. Tell me about you as you know everything about me and I'm guessing that what you told me before wasn't true" Bella asked him and raised one of her eyebrows.

He laughed "guilty. But now I can tell you everything. I originally come from England. I'm three-hundred and five. I obviously don't work as a male stripper" he laughed. Bella smacked his shoulder "that was the best part! I cant believe you lied"

This was getting worse and worse. I wanted to leave but at the same time, I didn't want to miss anything.

"sorry, babe but I couldn't exactly tell you that I eat humans and sparkle in the day could I?" he grinned.

"okay. So did you ever want to eat me?" she asked.

He full on smirked. The slimy bastard "I wanted to eat various parts of you yeah"

Felix burst out laughing and jane giggled.

Bella's eyes widened. James laughed and winked "you haven't lived until you have sex with a vampire"

"hate to break it to ya dude, but she already has" felix chuckled.

My head snapped in his direction. How did he know? Only alec and jane knew.

Bella's eyes found mine but she quickly looked away.

"who?" james asked. His eyes moved from felix to me.

"a veggie named Jasper" felix told him.

I had completely forgotten about him. Fuck!

James looked shocked. He turned to Bella "you fucked Jasper Whitlock?!"

She rolled her eyes "not that its anyone's business but yeah I did. Well technically he fucked me"

"how was it? Because you know, some vampires are better than others" he smiled.

Again I swallowed back venom. I needed to get out of here.

"excuse me" I said and got up. Without another word, I walked over to the elevator.

I felt everyone's eyes on me but I just pressed the button and waited for the doors to close. I took it down to the bottom floor and ran through the castle as fast as I could and out the back door. It was a sunny day but I didn't have to hide back here. I wanted to sit in the gardens but needed to break something first so I kept running until I was in the forest.

Twenty shredded and crushed trees later and I was feeling a little better.

I made my way back to the garden.

This was my all time favourite place. It was beautiful and no one ever came here. There was fountains and plants everywhere. It was perfect.

Not many people knew that I had made this garden. Its been here for almost a hundred years now and I still love it as much as when I first finished it. I might do some more work on it.

I sat by one of the water features and watched the sparkle on the water from the sun on my skin.

I'm not sure how much time past but it was starting to get dark. My thoughts were full of Bella. I couldn't seem to get her out of my brain.

My mobile began vibrating in my pocket.

I heaved a sigh and answered it without looking.

"hello?" I said sounding bored.

"Demetri?"

"Bella?"

"are you okay?" she asked "you kinda left in a hurry and no one's seen you in hours"

She was worried about me. "yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to…… do something"

"oh. Okay. Skyle's here, he says Aro wishes to see us"

Skyle! Another one to add to the mix. "alright, I'll come inside"

"your outside?" she asked sounding confused "isn't the sun just setting?"

I smiled and got up "nobody would be able to see me where I am, it's a private place"

I was back inside the castle now and walking towards where I knew Bella was waiting.

I could hear her pacing as I got closer.

"so where's this private place?" she asked.

I slowly walked up behind her "its private" I whispered in her ear.

She jumped and span round "Demetri you dick! You scared me half to death" she gasped.

I chuckled and put my mobile away.

"sorry, I couldn't resist" I smiled.

Her eyes narrowed "just you wait, Demetri de luca!"

I loved it when she said my name. I put my arm around her shoulders and walked towards the throne room.

She leaned into me a little and wrapped her warm arm around my waist.

I looked down and smiled at her, which she returned with a beam.

"I've decided to let you turn me in a few days. If you still want to do it, of course" she said. My heart filled with hope.

"of course I still want to do it" I said as we got closer to the doors.

"enter" aro called.

We walked inside. The round room was strangely full. Something must be happening. God I hope I don't have to go on a mission.

"Bella, Demetri" aro beamed. He cam forward and took Bella's hand.

"I see that the meeting with your father went well, dear" he said to her and led her up to the thrones.

"yes. Better than I thought it would" she smiled.

I could see all the males in the room that had never seen her before were watching her with lustful expressions.

"now. I have a few things to say" aro began. He was stood in front of the thrones still holding Bella's hand.

"firstly. I would like those of you who have not had the pleasure yet to meet Isabella. She is my granddaughter"

The room filled with gasps and muttering. Bella smiled.

"secondly. We will be having a party to celebrate tomorrow night" this got many cheers from the crowd. It had been about sixty years since the last party here.

"and thirdly. I have invited someone here to train my granddaughter. I expect she will be quite lethal once she is turned and want her to have the best trainer. That is why I would like you all to welcome our new fighting trainer. Jasper Whitlock!"

Oh fuck no! this can **not** be happening!

I saw a blonde mop moving through the crowd. He stepped up to where aro and Bella was stood and bowed to aro.

"thank you for asking me here, sir" he said in that country voice.

I grinded my teeth together as he turned to Bella.

"hello again, beautiful" he said and kissed her hand. She bit her lip and smiled "hi, Jasper"

Why me? Why does god hate me so much? I finally fall in love and then this happens.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"care to take a walk with me?" Abe's voice said behind me.

I opened my eyes and turned to face him.

"sure" I said and followed him out of the hall.

We didn't talk as we walked towards his room.

He led us inside and closed the door.

"so, your in love with my daughter" he said.

I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't read it from your thoughts. I can see it in your eyes"

I let my shoulders sag "yes sir. I love her"

He nodded "and your worried about the three suitors thing"

"how did you know?" I asked.

He sat down across from me "when I got here I wanted to learn as much as I could about how Bella was fitting in here so I looked at everyone's thoughts about her when I was greeted by them. Marcus is very gifted"

"do you know who they are?" I asked hopefully.

"I know that one is you and one is Edward Cullen. All I know about the other is that he arrived in Italy today"

Fucking Edward!

"but the third person could be anyone" I said. "Many vampires had arrived home this morning from various missions. Not to mention your friend Skyle and that asshole James. And now the fucking cowboy!"

I ran my hands through my hair.

Able chuckled "gosh. My daughter sure has a lot of followers"

"understatement of the year" I muttered darkly.

"I like you Demetri. I think you would make an excellent mate for my Bella"

I looked up "thank you"

"that's why I'm going to help you" he smiled.

"your going to help me?"

He nodded "no father want his daughter to be with someone he doesn't like and since I like you, I doubt I'll like the others"

I chuckled "well thank you again"

"knock, knock" Bella called and opened the door "there you both are. I was looking for you"

"I was just getting to know Demetri" able smiled.

"he's great isn't he" she said and sat down beside me.

She then turned to me "jane and I are going shopping"

"at six at night?" able asked.

She laughed "yes. Some shops stay open while late and we need something to wear for tomorrow"

He nodded "I expect I will be needing something to wear myself. Would you mind if I joined you?"

She smiled "no of course not. Take no notice of jane though. She's like a horny teenager at the moment" she then turned to me "wanna come?"

"I'd love to" I say at once.

"great. Well I'll meet you both at the doors in five minutes" able says.

Bella and I walk out of the room and towards the elevator.

"what were you talking about?" she asked.

"just stuff" I shrug.

She raised one eyebrow "just stuff?"

I smile and nod "stuff"

Her beautiful eyes roll and she lights a cigarette. I plucked it from between her lips and put it between my own "smoking's bad for you, miss volturi"

She smirked and took it back "its ok as you'll be killing me sometime this week, mr de luca" she took a drag and blew it in my face.

Some might say that, that is disgusting but it turned me the hell on.

Jane was bouncing up and down on top of Felix when we walked out of the elevator.

"what the…?" Bella laughed.

"help me" felix groaned "she's not stopped for an hour and her knees are on my boys"

I laughed "jane, what did he do?"

"he was staring at my chest when I was talking" she said and bounced once more.

Bella shook her head and went to grab her purse "were leaving, jane. My dad and Demetri are coming with us"

Jane smiled like the Cheshire cat and stood up "good. Your dad's hot"

"ewe, just. Ewe" Bella said and shook her head.

"not as hot as your new trainer though" jane smirked at Bella. The corners of Bella's mouth turned up.

"I. can. Not. Believe. Its. Him!" jane sighed with each word "the sexy southern cowboy that slammed you from behind in the cloak room of that club is here and going to be learning you how to fight vamp style. Please tell me your gonna hit that again" jane said excitedly.

I couldn't stop the growl that came out.

_Fucking slammed her from behind!_ I wanted to rip his fucking dick off.

Bella blushed slightly as out eyes met.

"oh stop growling, grouchy. Were only talking" jane rolled her eyes.

"yeah in mixed company. D and I don't wanna hear that shit" Felix said and made gagging sounds.

"are you ready?" I asked.

Both girls nodded and followed me out.

Jane stopped when she saw able waiting for us at the door.

"Bella. How would you feel about calling me mom?" Bella and I burst out laughing and able chuckled "you must be jane" he smiled and kissed her hand.

"glad you've heard of me" she grinned.

I rolled my eyes before walking out to get a car.

"thanks ken" I told the guard who handed me keys to a BMW.

He nodded his head before looking Bella up and down.

"shotgun!" Bella cried happily and ran down the steps.

I smiled and opened the passenger door for her.

I drove us to where jane usually likes to shop. It was about six miles away.

Jane and able chatted non stop the whole way.

"you might be calling her mom yet" I chuckled.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me and suddenly my balls felt really heavy.

I swerved on the road and Bella threw her head back and laughed.

The pair in the back were non the wiser that Bella had just turned my balls to steel.

"oh god….. I did it……… so funny,………….your face" Bella laughed.

I growled lightly "put them right!"

She smirked and I felt the heaviness lift.

soon I pulled in to the car park and we all got out.

"jane is going to help me pick out a shirt" able said as he and jane walked away "meet you inside" jane called over her shoulder.

Bella frowned and shook her head.

I took her hand and pulled her inside the shop.

Immediately she began piling dresses in my arms.

"didn't I tell you I have a serious shopping addiction" she laughed at the look on my face.

"oh god! Kill me now" I groaned and let her pull me through the shop.

By the time we reached the changing rooms I could barely see where I was going.

"you cant both go in there!" I heard a female voice say.

I moved the top few dresses with my chin so I could see her.

Bella smiled at the woman and handed her something.

"I desperately need my fiancée's advice on a dress" Bella said sweetly.

I chuckled into the dresses. What a woman. I mentally added bribery and lying onto the long list of the wonders of Bella while trying not to get an erection at the thought of seeing her naked again.

"okay. But keep the noise down" the woman said and walked off.

I followed Bella into the large dressing room.

She began taking her clothes off at once. My eyes were glued to her.

Her perfectly pillow lips smiled as she held out her hand "dress"

I handed her one without taking my eyes away from her. We continued this for about an hour. Just staring at each other while she changes dress after dress.

"which one did you like?" she asked after she had tried them all and still couldn't decide.

"the brown one" I said at once.

The dress had looked amazing. It was soft and brown with short sleeves and a plunging neck line to the waist and was extremely short. Stopping just under her tight ass.

She looked down at my bulging pants and smirked "that good, huh?"

I nodded slowly.

She gathered seven dresses to buy and hangs the rest back on the hangers.

I could hear able and jane looking around the shop at clothes.

"your dad and new mom's back" I told her.

She growled at me.

_Holy fuck, that was sexy!_

She reached out and grabbed my dick through my trousers.

"say that again and I will turn this to steel next" she smiled sweetly.

She wasn't gripping it like she was mad she was just holding it while running her thumb up and down my already hard shaft. She winked and pulled away. I watched her with regretful eyes as she put her clothes back on.

"ready?" she smiled.

I nodded. I was scared to open my mouth in case I said something that would probably embarrass myself.

I followed jane and Able's mind tenors and found them looking at shoes.

It turns out that jane had picked the same dress as Bella, only hers was black.

As soon as the girls picked shoes we set off for home. This time able was in the front with me while the girls were in the back talking clothes.

"Jane's in" he said to me quietly.

I looked at him and raised one eyebrow "in?" I said equally as quiet.

"she's going to help you get Bella"

I looked at jane through the rear view mirror. She winked at me and continued talking to Bella.

"thanks" I said to them both quietly.

We stopped at a fast food place and picked up some of them chilli-cheese fries Bella likes so much. Abel made us open all the windows to let the smell out.

A motorbike drove past as I was turning a corner making Bella sigh.

"I miss my baby" she said.

Able's head shot round "baby?"

Bella giggled "my motorbike. I miss my bike. I haven't been on it for a while and I cant wait to go out with it"

I opened my mouth to say that I would take her out with it tomorrow but she continued.

"Aro agreed to let Jasper take me tomorrow. He has a bike like mine"

My hands tightened around the steering wheel that much it would need to be replaced.

Today was the best and worst day of my extra long life!

_**Please review ^_^ **_

_**Rose xx**_


	13. Party time part 1

**This chapter is a little different as it will be in both pov's. **

**Chapter 13.**

**Bella**

When we arrived back at the castle jane and I took our bags up to our rooms.

I was really looking forward to the party tomorrow. It would be the last party I went to as a human so I planned to do it in style.

Smiling, I hung the brown dress I would be wearing tomorrow up in my closet and sat down on the edge of my bed.

I thought about Demetri's face when I was trying on the dresses. It was sexy as hell. His gorgeous eyes had darkened and his lips were parted as he watched me. Every few minutes, his tongue had run along his lips. I wanted to jump him there and then but I decided not to do that just yet.

I had in fact, decided to tell him how I felt. Tomorrow after the party.

This was a big deal to me. I had never told anyone anything like that and I was a little nervous.

But if I was reading the signs right, then he felt the same way. Well, maybe not exactly the same way as I was pretty sure I was falling in love with him. If I wasn't already there!.

Jane appeared in my doorway with a pout on her face.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"Aro sent alec on a mission to kill a couple of newborns with a couple of guards. He might to miss the party"

It was my turn to pout now. I was looking forward to having a laugh with alec. I liked him. He reminded me of a younger naughty brother type.

Jane shrugged "oh well. We'll still have a blast. Anyway. I'm off to go eat me a human" she grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

When she was gone I was trying to think of something to do when I heard Demetri talking softly.

Since it was eerily silent up here, as soon as I walked to my door I could hear every word.

"…..my mate" he was saying.

Mate? My heart dropped. He had a mate! Why hadn't he told me?

I closed my eyes and listened.

"I don't know man. I just miss her like crazy" he said.

I wish I could hear who he was talking to!

"aw man, in the bathroom in that god awful town. I hadn't been that turned on in years" he laughed "the way she was moaning. Ohhhhh. But yeah"

I couldn't believe it. Trust me to fall for someone who was already taken.

"I love her" he was saying "its as simple as that. She's all I think about twenty-four-seven"

Silent tears slipped from my closed eyes and ran down my cheeks.

Bella you stupid, stupid girl! I scolded myself.

As if that wasn't enough he had to give the knife a good twist.

"I cant wait to see her at the party. She's going to outshine everyone there. And then I fully intend to provide a private after party for just the two of us"

I sunk to my knees.

"will do. See you soon" he said to whoever was on the phone.

I quickly got up off the floor and took off my clothes.

By the time I heard him walking out of his room, I had dried my face and got into bed.

"Bella?" he said softly from my doorway.

I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop the sobs from coming out.

I felt him walk towards me and I tried to make my breathing even.

He gently caressed my cheek and placed a kiss on my head before leaving at vampire speed.

I heard the door to the stairs close and i waited until I thought he'd be far away enough not to hear me before I let the tears fall.

*~*~*

I woke up with a fully formed plan in my head. One possible mate down, two to go!

I was going go back to being the Bella that doesn't give a fuck. Who doesn't have a heart _to _break. Oh hell yes, the bitch is back!

I got up and poured myself a large glass of whiskey. The fire felt good in my stomach as I got my clothes together and headed out to get a shower.

The living room area was empty when I walked through.

I emptied my brain of all things Demetri as I showered.

Once I was dried, I dressed in today's clothes. Black hot pants and a tight black vest top with the words 'Bite me!' written across the front in blood red letters. I though it was fitting.

After tying my hair up in a messy bun and adding some smoky eye-liner, I headed back out.

The room was still empty but a tray with my breakfast on it was on the table with a note.

_Bella_

_Come meet us in the great hall. _

_Jane x_

Great hall? What, are we in Hogwarts now!

I pulled on my red sneakers as I ate a couple of the pancakes then headed out.

I was just getting out of the lift and smoking a joint, when my mobile began to ring.

I rolled my eyes and pulled it from in-between my breasts.

Not bothering to look at the caller id I answered.

"speak" I said.

"Bella"

"oh hey Edward. Are you coming to the party tonight?" I asked.

"yeah we will be there. I hear my brother is going to be training you" he sounded like he was grinding his teeth.

Jasper! Hmmm. I'd forgotten about him. If anyone could take my mind off shit it was him.

"yeah he is" I said and began walking down a random corridor.

"that's why he left the family. Because aro offered him a job" he hissed.

"Edward, your breaking up I cant hear you………..your…………I'll…….." I ended the call. I know that was bitchy but I couldn't be bothered with this right now.

"that wasn't very nice" said a male voice from behind me.

I turned to find Jasper leaning against the wall behind me.

"well speak of the devil!" I smirked.

I had forgotten just how utterly gorgeous he was. All tall and blonde. With his extra toned body and his cocky attitude. What a man.

He pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards he.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Mm mm mmmm. You are looking mighty fine, darlin"

He kissed my cheek and ran his hands sown my sides.

"your looking pretty fine yourself cowboy" I replied.

"what's a pretty little thing like you doin, wandering around a big ol nasty castle, full of vampires on your own?" he asked.

I smiled at him and carried on walking. "I can take care of myself Jasper. Just ask your wife" I said and flicked my joint into a plant pot.

He walked behind me and I was pretty sure he was watching my ass. I added a little wiggle into my step just in case.

"were ya heading anyway, darlin?" he asked as he caught up with me.

"great hall" I told him.

He lifted me up by my waist and threw me on his back.

"let me escort you" he grinned and took off running. It was amazing.

I was laughing more that had in my entire life.

After a few minutes we came to a set of double doors but Jasper just went straight through them. They were swingy doors. That made me laugh even more.

All eyes turned to us as we came to a sudden stop. And the hall was packed.

"oh god, Jasper. That was amazing" I told him. Although I couldn't stop laughing.

Jane waved us over to them. She was sat with Felix, Skyle, my father and _Demetri_.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him over to them.

"hey" I said as we reached them "does everyone here know Jasper?"

My father and Skyle both greeted him.

"I've heard a lot about you, Jasper Whitlock" my father said reaching out to shake Jasper's hand.

As soon as their hands connected my father's eyes narrowed and his gaze flickered to me before going back to Jasper.

Oh fuck! My dad now knows I has sex with two vampires.

"can I watch you guys training?" felix asked eagerly.

"sure" I smiled "if Jasper doesn't mind people seeing him get his ass whooped"

Jasper smirked and ran his knuckle down my arm "darlin, I'm unbeaten"

I smirked back and leaned up to his ear "so am I" I whispered.

I heard a quiet growling behind me. Shit. I hope to god that that's not my dad getting all protective parent on me.

I noticed Aro walking over to us.

"Bella" he smiled "I hear you are wanting to be changed very soon" he said as he got closer.

My eyes flashed to Demetri. He smiled at me but it just made my heart ache so I turned away.

"yes. I just need to do a few things first. You know, thirty things to do before you die and all that" I smiled.

"well you may do anything you wish, my dear" aro chuckled.

I looked Jasper up and down out of the corner of my eye "oh I plan to" I smirked.

Jane tried but failed not to giggle. Earning herself a glare from both my father and Demetri.

"right, well. We are off to train. Those of you who want to come, lets go" I said and turned to leave.

To my surprise all six of them followed.

"how far is the training place?" I asked.

"just a few miles. I thought maybe I do it with you outside today" Jasper said with a wicked grin.

I smiled back and held out my arm. "want to escort me again?"

"do I" he laughed and pulled be back up onto his back.

I could feel Demetri's sad eyes on me the whole way but I didn't let it stop me from enjoying the ride.

**Demetri **

We were waiting in the great hall for Bella when I heard her laughing.

I smiled until I heard another laugh mix in with it.

Then they burst through the hall doors together.

Abel immediately grabbed my arm as I made to stand up.

Bella was riding on Jasper Whitlock's back. They were both laughing and she couldn't seem to stop.

"oh god, Jasper. That was amazing" she said breathlessly.

Jane waved them over and able released my arm with a quiet "keep calm!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to us.

"hey. Does everyone here know Jasper?" she said looking at every face but mine.

Able and Skyle both said hello.

"I've heard a lot about you, Jasper Whitlock" able said and held out his hand.

As soon as their hands connected Able's eyes narrowed and his gaze flickered towards Bella before going back to Jasper.

Bella's eyes widened for a second.

"can I watch you guys training?" Felix asked, sounding excited.

"sure" she smiled "if Jasper doesn't mind people seeing him get his ass whooped"

Jasper smirked and ran his knuckle down her arm "darlin, I'm unbeaten"

My hands were aching from them being clenched so tight.

she smirked back and leaned up to whisper in his ear "so am I"

I couldn't help the quiet growl that slipped out.

Luckily no one said anything and soon aro was walking towards us.

"Bella" he smiled "I hear you are wanting to be changed very soon"

Her eyes found mine for the first time. I smiled at her but the expression on her face made my cold, dead heart ache.

She looked devastated. What on earth could have made her look at me like that? She quickly turned away and faced aro.

"yes. I just need to do a few things first. You know, thirty things to do before you die and all that"

Aro chuckled "well you may do anything you wish, my dear"

She glanced at Jasper and looked him up and down "oh I plan to" she said.

I had a sinking feeling in my chest. Oh god no! please don't tell me that she thinks _that _is her mate.

Jane giggled. Both able and myself glared at her.

"right, well. We are off to train. Those of you who want to come, lets go" Bella turned to leave.

Able looked at me and nodded. We all got up and followed.

"how far is the training place?" she asked after a minute.

"just a few miles. I thought maybe I do it with you outside today" Jasper said with a cocky grin.

she smiled back and held out her arm. "want to escort me again?"

"do I" he laughed and pulled be back up onto his back.

I watched as they took off together. My eyes never left Bella. Ok, maybe my eyes strayed down o watch her perfect ass in them shorts but I was still watching her. And it still hurt.

"what the hell is going on?" able hissed as he ran at the back with me and jane.

"I have no idea" I said quietly.

"I hate to say this, guys. But maybe she really does like Jasper" jane said "she did after all, hook up with him back in spoons or wherever it was. So she must have liked him before"

Able clapped me on the back "don't let her see you hurting. Let her think you don't care either way. Trust me"

I just nodded.

We stopped at a circular clearing in the forest. Bella was laughing again as she climbed down off Jasper's back. I turned away as I saw her lean up and kiss his cheek.

This was going to be excruciating.

Jane smiled at me sympathetically "do you want me to zap him?" she asked quietly.

I half smiled "maybe later. But thanks"

She winked and turned to face the pair in the clearing.

Jasper was handing Bella a pair of fingerless red gloves.

"now. I've been told that you didn't get hurt when a vampire hit you. It that right, darlin?" Jasper asked her. Why did he have to keep calling her that?

She nodded and smiled "I'm steel girl"

He grinned lazily "okay. So I'll go at human speed but I want you to try and get me on the floor. This is just to check out your technique"

She smirked and nodded.

"no matter what. You guys do not join in" he said to us. We all nodded.

I really wanted Bella to punch his lights out.

"but what if you hurt her?" able asked.

Jasper smiled "don't worry sir. Bella here, beat up my ex-wife. I know what she can do. But I'm not going to be attacking today, I'm going to be defending"

Bella looked up at him "_ex_-wife?"

"yeah, she didn't take it too well that I fell for another woman" he grinned and stroked her cheek.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Again her eyes found mine. The hurt look was back in place but she masked it quickly and turned back to Jasper.

Why did she keep looking at me like that? I went over everything I had said to her in the past twenty four hours but I hadn't said anything that would make her look at me like that.

"what was that about?" jane asked.

I shrugged.

"you ready?" Jasper asked her.

"you know it, cowboy" she smirked and took a step away from him.

He smiled and crouched slightly.

"go!" he said.

Bella smirked evilly. I could tell she was glad to be fighting again.

She stalked forward her left hand shot out towards his face but he dodged her easily but it seems that her left hand was just a decoy as her right fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back.

She smirked cockily.

"smart move, darlin" Jasper chuckled and rubbed his jaw.

She made to grab him but he turned and grabbed her arm behind her back. Her back was pressed against his front.

He lent over so she was bent at the waist "remember this, darlin?" he whispered.

This time Abe growled right along with me.

"I really don't like that man" able growled to me.

I nodded in agreement.

Bella was just as good a fighter as Jasper was and I could tell it made him uneasy. She would indeed be a lethal vampire.

He called an end to today's training when she gave him a right hook to the chin and swept his feet from under him.

She got down and straddled him.

"one point to me, cowboy" she said sexily.

He growled and thrust his hips upwards.

Again able had to restrain me. Aro looked at us curiously.

"show him" able whispered.

I nodded and placed my hand on Aro's. after only a second he smiled "I knew it. The day you came back, I knew it"

Bella was walking towards us now.

"what did you think? I told you I'd kick his ass" she grinned.

"I'm very proud of you" able said and smiled.

"you kick ass B. I want you a fight as soon as your changed" Felix boomed.

"yeah Bella. You rock!" jane said and hugged her. "I might have to learn how to fight wit you"

Bella looked shocked "you cant fight?"

Jane shook her head "no need to. I use my power"

Bella shook her head.

"Bella. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

Her eyes found mine. "sure. Go ahead"

Did she really think I wanted to talk to her in front of everyone.

"privately" I added.

The look was back on her face before she narrowed her eyes "fine"

"I'll see you back at the castle" jane said.

Bella nodded and turned to Jasper "get your bike ready"

He winked and took off.

Soon they were all gone and we were alone.

"shoot!" she said and started walking back towards the castle.

I quickly grabbed her arm and held it gently "Bella, have I said something wrong to you?"

She didn't face me but looked at a tree. "no, Demetri. You haven't said anything wrong to me"

"then why wont you look at me?" I asked.

She stayed silent but turned round to face me. She was trying to show me her poker face but her eyes gave her away. She was hurting.

"Bella, what's wrong. I can see that your upset and I want to help. Please tell me" I reached up my hand to touch her face but she took a step backwards so I let my hand fall to my side.

"I don't want or need your help, Demetri! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself" she hissed.

I was shocked at her outburst and more than a little hurt.

"Bella. What did I do?"

"nothing, Demetri. This is all me" she said harshly.

I couldn't look at her face while she was looking at me with so much anger.

I looked down. "does this have anything to do with Jasper?" I asked quietly.

She didn't answer for a minute so I looked up. She was watching me.

"I like Jasper. He gets me. Plus there's a good chance that he could be my mate"

My heart was breaking and I wasn't ashamed to admit that if I could cry I would indeed be doing so. I wanted to grab her. I wanted to make her see how much I loved her. I wanted to kiss her and make her mine but instead I nodded and said the hardest sentence in the world.

"well I wish you both the best of luck Bella. You deserve to be happy" each word felt like someone was shoving nails into my heart.

"would you like me to take you back, now?" I asked trying to keep the emotion out of my voice.

She shook her head "I feel like walking" she said quietly.

"see you, then" I said and sent her a fake half smile.

"bye, Demetri" she whispered and turned. I watched her walk away until I felt like I was about to break. I turned the other way and ran.

**Bella **

I walked for about ten minutes before I had to stop. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't breath.

I sat down on the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest.

All I could hear was my own sobs. The sound echoed around me.

It shouldn't hurt this much! I hadn't known him long enough to be so completely in love with him.

"Bella?"

I jumped up and span round "oh crap, Caius. You scared me half to death"

He walked towards me "what has upset you so much?"

I was shocked by the sound of his voice. He sounded so caring and kind.

Not at all creepy.

He stood in front of me and handed he a handkerchief.

I laughed, wetly "why do you carry a handkerchief?"

He smiled and shrugged "habit, I guess. Now. How about you tell me what's wrong"

I wiped my eyes "its complicated"

"trust me Bella. My middle name is complicated" he smiled again. He looked so different when he smiled. Like an angel.

"can you keep a secret?" I asked.

He nodded "from everyone but Aro"

I chuckled "and my dad"

"yes. Him too"

I took a deep breath. "I'm a fighter. I'm tough. I protect myself from everything and anything. I constantly told myself 'don't get attached, don't get hurt' but it seems I let my guard down"

"you got hurt" he said quietly.

I nodded "I've fallen in love with someone who has a mate"

"oh Bella" he said and pulled me into his arms. "I'm so sorry"

The tears continued to fall "I don't know what to do, Caius"

He held me for about an hour and just let me cry.

When I didn't have a tear left I looked up at him "thank you"

He smiled and kissed my head "I'm not all monster, you know"

"your not a monster caius" I told him and kissed his cheek.

"are you ready to go back now? The party starts in just over an hour"

"oh fuck, really? I need to get ready" I had no idea how long I had been crying.

"would you like me to carry you. Although I will warn you. I do not like to have anything on my back. I am not a mule" he frowned.

I laughed "I would love that, caius. Thank you"

"and let me apologise before hand if my body reacts inappropriately'' he said with a small smile.

I looked at him questioningly until he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I giggled at his expression as he took off.

Running backwards was the strangest thing in the world. He did indeed get a very massive erection.

He apologised again but I wasn't complaining too much. Yeah I wasn't into him that way but hey, I'm still a woman and if a man is rubbing a large dick right on your ass your bound to enjoy it!.

"will the man be at the party tonight?" he asked as we came to the castle grounds.

I nodded. Not wanting to set myself off again.

"well I offer my services to you" he said.

I raised one eyebrow and I swear he would have blushed if he could.

"I meant to dance or hang out if you wish" he was running through the castle now but not as fast.

"that would be great" I told him. We were suddenly in the loft. The gang was already hear and ready for the party.

Caius lowered me to stand on the floor and quickly covered his crotch with his hands.

I laughed and kissed his cheek again "thank you"

"my pleasure" he said and half bowed "I'll see you at the party"

I nodded. He smiled and turned to the gang. He nodded to them once then left.

I didn't know what to say, I felt really awkward.

Jane was the first to speak. "wow" she said.

I turned to look at her.

"Caius was being nice to you. Like really nice! He's never nice. What did you do?"

I shrugged "we just talked"

Felix laughed "well if 'talking' gives you an erection like that, come on over to me, I wanna chat"

I rolled my eyes and decided to change the conversation.

"you guys look great" I told them. I couldn't even bring myself to look at Demetri.

Jane gave me a twirl of the black dress. She looked amazing. I couldn't wait to get mine on.

I wolf whistled earning a curtsy from her. Giggling I told her I had just seen her ass.

She quickly adjusted herself and grinned. "go get ready!"

I went and got another quick shower and ran in my towel to get dressed.

Deciding to do my hair and makeup before I put my dress on I started on my face. Loose gold powder on my eyes to emphases their colour and mascara that made my lashes impossible long.

I used my juicy lip gloss to make my lips look, as Jasper had called them that night in the club, like dick lips. Because then made him twitch.

I got my trusty bottle of jacks and had a few mouthful's while I curled my hair.

I was finally ready to go. I had some more jacks and put my Jesus heels on. I called then that because they looked like jesus sandals but they are gold and have a four inch heel.

I suddenly realised I hadn't had a cigarette in hours. I was instantly needing one.

I took one last big gulp of jack and made my way out of my room.

Jane jumped on me and hugged me tightly "ohmygod! You look great. doesn't she look great guys?"

Felix and Demetri both nodded with their mouths open. It was the first time I had seen Demetri since the woods and I was shocked to see how upset he looked. He looked sexy as hell but still sad.

I grabbed my cigarettes and lit one eagerly. Sighing as I took the first long pull.

"oh Bella. We are going to dance all night. I am soooooo looking forward to it. Hey, is Edward coming?" jane said with out stopping.

I raised one eyebrow "Edward?"

She nodded "what? He's sweet!"

I laughed "he is"

"can we go now?" she asked looking embarrassed.

I put my cigarette out and sprayed myself with ghost. "lets go"

The walk down to the great hall was awkward to say the least.

You could hear the music from the elevator.

"who picked the music?" I asked jane, hoping to god it wasn't Aro.

"me" she grinned "it's a combo of music of mine and your I pod play lists. I must say Bella you have excellent taste in music" Felix snorted "better not be any of that Britney girl"

I was relieved when we reached the doors but shocked to find Caius waiting for me.

He whistled as he looked me up and down "wow"

"your looking pretty wow factor yourself cai" I told him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and held out his arm, which I gladly took.

"oh no, you wait for me missy" jane said and grabbed my other arm.

Caius chuckled and held out his other arm to her.

She looked very shocked but smiled and took his arm.

He led us inside. The room was looked just like a night club. It was amazing.

"great isn't it" jane grinned.

I just nodded. I was too busy looking around. There must be five hundred vampires here.

"how many humans are here?" I asked thoraly amused.

"just you" Caius smiled "your special"

"did my eyes just deceive me of did young caius just smile" said a wheezy sounding voice.

Caius rolled his eyes and turned us all to face the speaker.

"hello Vladimir" caius said sounding bored.

"Dracula" jane nodded. I held back a giggle.

"I see why you are smiling" the vampire said giving me the once over.

He looked like an extremely old man trapped in a young mans body except the body looked frail and gross.

The mans eyes finally reached my face and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Isabella!" he said quietly.

"hi" I half smiled "do I know you?"

He quickly looked to caius "no! excuse me, I must go"

And with that he was gone.

"okay. That was weird" I said. Caius looked deep in thought "I must go find Aro. Excuse me. I will find you later Bella. Enjoy yourself and try to forget about….. You know"

I smiled "I will and thanks again"

He nodded and walked away.

Jane was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"what?"

"forget about what?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes "nosy much. I was just a little emotional earlier and Caius helped me. He was really nice"

"yeah. Nice and big" she grinned.

I laughed and pulled her to the dance floor muttering pervert as I went.

Everyone seemed to be watching us but I didn't care. I thrived off attention.

Buttons by the pussycat dolls was coming on as we got to the dance floor.

Jane was in her element. So was I for that matter. I loved this song.

We were moving sexily to the rhythm and the crowd seemed hypnotised by us.

When the song got to the part about taking clothes off I ran my hands down Jane's sides as I grinded down to the floor.

When I straightened back up jane was smirking.

She turned round and grinded her ass on me.

She tilted her head up and whispered. "you would not believe how many peoples arousals I can smell"

My eyes widened but I smirked along with her.

When the song ended we headed over to get me another drink.

I couldn't believe there was a bar. I ordered a jacks and jane asked for a virgin Mary.

I looked at her questioningly.

"its virgin blood. So pure" she sighed.

"and what's non-virgin blood like?" I asked.

"it gets bitterer every time you have sex" she told me.

"really?"

"yeah. I bet drinking from you would be like sucking on a lemon" she laughed and ran off.

"you little bitch!" I said downing my drink and chasing after her.

She was hiding behind Felix.

"jane!" I said a I reached them.

She was still laughing. I narrowed my eyes and jane screamed.

"oh god Bella! Turn them back! Please" she begged.

I just laughed and sat down.

"please, Bella. I was joking. Your blood will taste heavenly. Blood doesn't change like that, I was kidding. Please turn them back before they sag'

I laughed harder. Even felix and Demetri were laughing though they had no idea why.

I changed them back for her. She sat down "than god" she began rubbing her breasts.

"uh, jane? What the hell are you doing?" Demetri asked as felix just watched with his mouth open.

"the bitch turned my nipples to steel" she pouted.

Demetri laughed "your lucky. She did it to my balls" he looked at me. I so badly wanted things to go back to how they were with us.

"Demetri!" squealed a female voice braking me out of my trance of staring at him.

His eyes widened and he looked shocked to see whoever it was. A beautiful woman appeared beside him. She had silver-blonde hair and golden eyes like the cullens.

"Irina!" he said then smiled "how are you?"

"I'm better for seeing you" she said before leaning down to place a kiss on his lips.

"excuse me" I said and got up, quickly walking away.

I went straight to the bar. Six shots later I was feeling much better.

The cullens were just arriving so I made my way over to them.

"hey guys" I said kissing them all on the cheek.

"hey you" Edward said "you look fantastic"

I smiled "thanks so do you" I told him and grabbed rose's hand "lets dance, rose"

I pulled her out to the dance floor. Some slow song was on and I spotted the silver-blonde pulling Demetri onto the dance floor.

"rose. Hold that though. Wanna have some fun?" I smirked.

"hell yeah!" she laughed.

I winked at her before going over to the d.j.

"hi" I smiled at the vampire "I'm Bella'

"hello Bella" he smiled.

I leaned forward and whispered what song I wanted.

His smile widened as he looked me up and down.

"when do you want it on?" he asked.

"now" I smiled.

The slow song stopped immediately. "thanks" I told the d.j and turned back.

Jane had joined Rosalie now and I could see the silver-blonde wasn't impressed with me cutting the song short.

The song started and jane was looking confused but Rosalie laughed and hugged me. "this is so my song. Just ask Emmett"

_*You know.._

_I just wanna let you know.._

_That I never felt this way about anybody else.._

_I.. I think I love you.._

_So don't think I'm crazy when I tell you this…_

_But if you ever hurt me…_

_I'll fucking kill you!*_

Strong cold arms wrapped around my waist. "you look edible" Jasper whispered. I span round and wrapped my arms around his neck

*_you betta go down when you get with me,_

_You betta realize I'm what you need._

_You betta get here 'fore I count to three,_

_You betta do right, I'll fuck you up!*_

I could feel Jasper's erection pressed into my Bella as we danced and grinded. I glanced over his shoulder at our table and found Demetri watching me intently.

It was like I was in a trance. I couldn't look away.

*_you never thought, that a bitch like me._

_Could fuck you up,_

_If you cannot please._

_So you better bow down,_

_And get on your knees. _

_Pour tha diamonds out,_

_Gimme what I need.* _

When the song ended and was replaced with Rihanna, cry. This song fit perfectly with how I was feeling right now.

Jasper was kissing my neck but I still couldn't move my eyes from Demetri's.

My eyes closed slightly and my head tilted back.

When the Corus came on I liked Demetri straight in the eyes and let my emotion show in my own.

_*This time was like, I was just a it cut me like a knife,When you walked out of my I'm, in this condition,And I've, got all the a girl with a broken heart,But no matter what you'll never see me cry*_

But I couldn't help the single tear that slipped from my eye as I watched the man I was in love with, with his possible mate.

"that was some strong emotions you were throwing out there, darlin. Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

I tore my eyes away from Demetri to look up at Jasper.

"I'll be fine" I told him.

"anything I can help with?"

I thought for a minute and looked back over to see Demetri and the girl talking with their heads close together.

"actually, there is" I said.

"what?"

"this!" I pressed my lips to his. He moaned slightly and deepened the kiss.

I wrapped both my arms around his neck and closed my eyes tightly as another tear slipped out.

_**Wow, that was long!**_

_**32 pages!!!! Longest yet ^_^ I was like a woman possessed.**_

_**Hope you liked it. And you will hear the full phone conversation in the next chapter.**_

_**Please review **_

_**Rose xx**_


	14. Party time part 2

**Again, this chapter is in both pov's ^_^ enjoy**

**Chapter 14.**

**Demetri **

Bella was dancing with that asshat Jasper, but looking in my eyes.

Whatever had I done to make her act like this towards me?

The song changed into something slower and I growled as Jasper kissed her neck.

Her head tilted back and eyes closed slightly but her they never left mine.

But when the Corus came on something in her eyes changed and she was looking at me with so much emotion it almost knocked me off my seat.

Never in my life had I ever seen anyone with so much pain in their eyes.

I listened to the words.

_*This time was different._

_ felt like, I was just a victim._

_and it cut me like a knife,_

_When you walked out of my life._

_now I'm, in this condition,_

_And I've, got all the symptoms,_

_of a girl with a broken heart,_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry*_

As I watched in agony, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

What did this mean? what could I have said or done?

"that was some strong emotions you were throwing out there, darlin. Are you alright?" I heard Jasper ask.

She looked away from me "I'll be fine"

"who's that with jasper?" Irina asked from beside me. I looked at her and she nodded to Bella.

"that's Bella. She's Aro's granddaughter" I told her.

She suddenly gasped "I hope Alice see's this!"

I turned to look back at Bella and my heart broke. The pain made me actually whimper a little as I saw Bella and Jasper looked in an embrace.

I watched as he deepened the kiss and Bella's hands wrapped around his neck. Who knew that a dead heart could hurt so much!

Aro was a few feet behind them with a look of fury on his face. He was beside them in an instant and tapped Jasper on the back.

Bella and Jasper spoke to Aro for a second but I couldn't even bring myself to listen to them.

Aro and Jasper turned and walked away. Bella turned and began walking over to our table.

I couldn't sit here and not show her how much she was hurting me so I got up and walked away from our group.

Fuck this party! I needed to get as far away from here as possible.

And that's just what I planned to do.

I made my way to the doors but was stopped by a firm grip on my arm.

I turned, about to give the person shit but was shocked to come face to face with Abel.

"I didn't have you down to be a quitter, Demetri" he said quietly.

"I'm no quitter. Its over" I growled "she made her choice"

"and your not even going to fight for her? I have seen the love you have for her. Is that not worth fighting for?"

"how am I supposed to fight back? She will barely even look at me!" I told him.

He looked over to where Bella was at the bar. "she was looking at you when that last song was on. And I didn't miss the hurt or the tears in her eyes. She loves you, Demetri. I know it. You just need to play her at her own game"

"how?" I asked desperately.

"she's flirting with Jasper, find yourself someone to flirt with. Do what she's doing. She'll soon realise"

I nodded. That made sense, I think!

"and ask her to dance" he added.

I shook my head "no. what if I do something that pushes her away even more"

He rolled his eyes and tugged on my arm.

Reluctantly, I followed him back to our table.

Irina beamed at me when she saw us "where did you go?" she asked.

"he came to see me. Hi. My name is Able"

She smiled and held out her hand "Irina"

Bella was sitting beside Felix and Emmett and was shooting daggers at Irina with her eyes.

She glance over at Edward who was sitting on Felix's other side. A small smirk appeared on her beautiful lips before she leaned over felix to whisper in Edward's ear.

Her lips moved slowly "ask jane to dance"

He looked at her questioningly but she nodded eagerly.

He nodded and held out a hand to jane. "will you do me the honours?"

Jane smiled widely and placed her hand in his.

Felix raised his eyebrows at Bella and jerked his head towards the dance floor.

She rolled her eyes "it's a good job I like this song. Come on"

He grinned and pulled her by the hand on to the dance floor

"don't worry. Felix might be a flirt but if it came down to it, he wouldn't touch Bella or jane" able was saying "he thinks of them as sisters deep down"

I smiled a little. "yeah, felix is a teddy bear at heart"

The song changed just as they got to the dance floor. I laughed as felix and I groaned at the same time as the new song began playing.

*_would you dance,_

_If I asked you to dance._

_Would you run, _

_And never look back._

_Would you cry,_

_If you saw me crying._

_Would you save my soul tonight.*_

Felix, alec and I hated this song. Jane had played it on repeat for two full months. Every day she begged me to find Enrique for her to turn.

I watched as she slow danced with Edward. My eyes drifted to Bella who had her head on Felix's chest with her eyes closed.

Irina sighed dramatically beside me.

Able looked at me and flickered his eyes to her.

I gritted my teeth "Irina. Would you like to dance?"

She squeeled happily and practically dragged me to the dance floor.

She had me in a vice grip as we began moving.

I didn't like how close we were to Bella and felix either. Irina wasn't one for being quiet and she might say something inappropriate.

She had always had a thing for me but the past ten years or so she had been desperately trying to get in my pants. How many times do you tell someone your not interested before they actually get it?

"I've missed you" she sighed into my chest.

I didn't reply.

Bella was watching us through her eyelashes.

"are you still in the west wing?" Irina asked.

"no, I have the loft now"

She looked up at me with her eyebrows raised "private?"

The urge to roll my eyes was so strong.

"I share the loft with Bella" I told her.

Her eyes narrowed "just the two of you? But she's human! How do you not drain her? I mean, I could probably be around her all day but how do you do it with your diet?"

"I can honestly say that I have never wanted to drain Bella. I would never hurt her" my eyes flashed to the girl in question.

She quickly looked away. As soon as the song ended I pulled away from Irina and made my way back to our table.

Irina went to talk to Marcus as Bella and felix came back. Jane and Edward stayed on the dance floor.

"Bella" able called. She turned to face him. "why don't you have a dance with Demetri?"

Shock crossed her face before she smiled at her father.

"sure" she turned to me "how bout it?" she half smiled. I nodded and took her hand.

We didn't say a word as we walked back towards the dance floor.

We stopped and she looked up at me. Her eyes were guarded but I could still see the hurt there.

_This might be the last time I get to hold her!. _I thought to myself.

The thought made me cringe inwardly. I looked straight in her eyes as I pulled her close to me.

_*This time,_

_ This place,_

_misused, mistakes._

_too long, Too late._

_who was I to make you wait. _

_just one chance,_

_Just one breath,_

_Just in case there's just one left._

_'Cause you know, you know, you know*_

I held her as tight as I could without hurting her. I was pleased to feel that she was holding me equally as tight.

_*That I love you,_

_I have loved you all along._

_and I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me,_

_and you'll never go._

_stop breathing if,_

_I don't see you anymore*_

I never wanted this song to end. It had only been a day since I last touched her but I had missed her terribly.

I inhaled her sweet scent and closed my eyes.

*_On my knees, __I'll ask,_

_Last chance for one last dance._

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand._

_I'd give it all,_

_I'd give for us,_

_Give anything but I won't give up._

_'Cause you know, you know, you know*_

I heard her take a rugged breath and decided it was time to talk.

"I miss you" I whispered in her ear.

Her hands tightened on my back for a second but she didn't reply.

"can you at least tell me what I've done wrong?" I pleaded.

_*That I love you,_

_I have loved you all along._

_I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me,_

_and you'll never go._

_stop breathing if,_

_I don't see you anymore*_

When she still didn't answer I tilted her chin up to look at me.

"Bella, please. Tell me so I can fix it"

She bit her bottom lip and her eyes filled with tears. Once again, my heart felt like it was breaking.

"please, Bella. I thought we were……… friends" I finished sadly.

She looked thoughtful for a second "we can be" she said finally.

Gahh, I couldn't just be her friend! I loved her. I needed her to be mine.

"sorry it took so long darlin" Jasper's voice brought us out of our little bubble "Aro was showing me the new fighting halls"

Bella smiled at him "its ok"

she turned back to me. "thank you for the dance" she said and reached up to kiss my cheek.

I watched them walk away together and decided I couldn't take any more.

Without speaking to anyone, I left the hall. I just wanted to be alone so I was going to go back to my room and read.

**Bella **

I walked out onto a balcony with Jasper to have a cigarette.

He was watching me silently.

"what?" I asked.

He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "you have no idea what you do to the men around you"

I rolled my eyes "sure I do. I make men want me"

Jasper growled and ground his dick into my ass as his arms tightened.

It felt wrong. These were not the arms that were meant for holding me.

"Bella. I'm an empath. I can feel everything your feeling" he said.

"aw crap!" I muttered.

"wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I sighed "not much to talk about. I fell for a guy I can have. End of"

"well darlin, I may not be him but you can feel free to use me. I don't mind one bit"

I laughed and turned to face him. "you are something else, you know that"

He winked "I sure do. Now lets go get you another drink"

I smiled and followed him in.

Jasper go me another whiskey and led me back to our table.

My dad was shaking his head at me. _what the hell was that about?_

I took a drink and looked at the vampires dancing on the dance floor.

Jane and Edward were still moving together. _I knew they would! _I thought smugly.

"have you seen Demetri?" the silver-blonde asked my dad.

"I think he left already" Emmett answered her "I saw him go about ten minutes ago"

She bitch smirked "well I bid you all goodnight then" she turned and began walking towards the door.

My dad quickly looked at me then back to her before going after her.

"how about a dance?" he asked with a smile.

"as delicious as you are, Demetri is the only one I want and I plan on getting him. Goodnight" and at that she ran from the room at vampire speed.

I was numb. My heart felt like it was at the bottom of my stomach.

doesn't take a genius to figure out what they were going to do.

My father was speaking to me but I didn't hear a word of what was being said. I could just see his mouth moving.

How could I have been so stupid as to fall in love so easily.

I shook my head. I needed to get my mind off everything.

Jasper's offer popped into my head. Perfect!

I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the table and towards the doors.

As soon as we were through them I pushed him up against the wall and kissed him roughly.

He responded by flipping us so I was up against the wall.

"need a distraction, darlin?" he said as he kissed and licked his way down my neck.

"that's exactly what I need" I breathed.

He moved back up to my lips as he pulled me away from the wall and walked me backwards down the hall.

"lift" I muttered between kisses "loft"

He smiled against my lips and we were suddenly in the lift.

As soon as the thing was moving Jasper picked me up so I could wrap my legs around him.

All I could think was, _what if i saw them?, What if I heard them?_

I mentally shook myself and focused on the feel of Jasper.

The doors opened again and we stepped out.

"first door" I moaned as he sucked on my earlobe.

My eyes flickered to Demetri's door. It was closed. I couldn't hear anything but that didn't mean shit. Maybe their mouths were busy!

My hands clenched. And I was suddenly on my bed.

Jasper hovered above me. It shouldn't be him!. I shook the though off.

"not this time cowboy" I smirked and flipped him on his back "this time, I'm in charge" I said kicking off my shoes.

I straggled his waist and moaned as his stiff cock rubbed my centre.

My heart was pounding and screaming at me to stop but my head was telling it to shut the fuck up!

I bent and kissed him again as I let my hands wander up his perfect abs.

"baby. You don't fucking know how badly I've wanted this" he moaned as I moved my kisses down.

I froze.

My mind closed off as I remembered Demetri saying the exact same sentence when we made love the other day.

I got up abruptly "I'm sorry Jasper. I cant" I said and turned and ran.

Fuck waiting for the elevator. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

Once I was at the bottom I ran down a corridor and came to a door.

I pushed through the door and was shocked to find myself outside.

There was I tiny path, leading to a metal gate covered in roses.

_Please don't be locked!_ I prayed as I gave the gate a shove.

It creaked open and the sight before me knocked the breath out of me.

It was a garden. Water fountains were lit up by soft coloured lights.

Beautiful plants and trees were scattered around, it was magical.

Something about the place reminded me of Demetri. I don't know why.

The tears that had been slowly falling instantly sped up.

I walked forward and sat on the ground next to the biggest fountain.

The ground was still warm from the days sun and I was bathed in gold light coming from the water.

I closed my eyes. Hoping to stay here forever.

**Demetri **

I got to my room unnoticed. _thank god!_

If anybody had stopped me on my way I would have flipped.

What book could I read that would take my mind of the fact that I have lost the love of my existence.

_Maybe I should write a book. _I mused.

I shook my head just as my door opened.

_Bella!_ my head shot round. I should have known.

"what do you want, Irina?" I asked. I knew I sounded pissed but I was not in the mood for her advances.

She walked up to me "oh I think you know what I want" she said and pushed me on to my bed.

"Irina, I dont….." she cut me off my pressing her lips to mine. I felt nothing. Numb almost.

I pushed her off me and stood up "what the hell Irina! How many times do I have to tell you I am not interested. No means no, now get out!"

She stared at me with a hurt expression on her face. I didn't care, enough is enough.

"out!" I growled.

She huffed and ran out of the door. I watched her as she took the stairs and vanished.

The elevator was on its was up. I quickly closed the door of my room and went to sit on my bed.

If its Bella I will talk to her and tell her I love her. What do I have to lose.

I heard the doors open and someone getting out. A heavy heart beat.

_Bella! _then a low growl Jasper!

"first door" Bella moaned softly. Oh god no!

I had to get out of here. I couldn't listen to this. I would wait until they wouldn't notice and I would get as far away from here as possible.

"not this time cowboy" I heard my angel say "this time, I'm in charge"

Okay, they seem busy enough to me. I opened my door and ran as fast as I could down the staircase.

There was only one place I wanted to be right now. My garden.

I kept running until I was at the very end of the path. It was a good fifteen minute walk back to the castle through my garden from here if I walked at human pace.

I lit a cigarette and began walking. This place had some sort of calming magic. After ten minutes, I came to the water features. This part never ceased to take my breath. It was truly beautiful and I was so proud that it was me that had created such beauty.

The flowers filled my nose with their scent reminding me of Bella.

I could hear the trees swaying in the breeze. Hear the soft sobs of….wait! Sobs?

I looked around and spotted her. Bella.

She was curled up in front of the fountain. Gold light was washing over her making her look like a crying goddess.

I walked closer to her. "Bella?" I said softly.

Her head shot up and she glared at me. Glared at _me! _it should have been the other way around.

I wasn't going to go through this again. I was angry now. How dare she break my heart then look at me like that!

"Jasper was quick" I sneered. She narrowed her eyes "so was Irina!"

That threw me. "what are you talking about?"

"like you don't know" she huffed.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew" I told her.

She pushed herself up onto her feet which I noticed were bare.

"you. And. Goldilocks. In. your. Room. Was that clear enough for you?"

She thought I had sex with Irina! But why would she be upset about that? She just slept with Jasper.

"and what about you and Jasper. In your own room! Or kissing him at the party or flirting with him all god damn day" I shot back.

"WHAT'S IT GOT TO DO WITH YOU IF I FLIRT WITH JASPER OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER. YOU HAVE A MATE!" she shouted.

I have a mate? "no I don't!" I said confusedly.

She shook her head "don't bother lying, Demetri. I heard you on the phone last night"

"what the fuck are you talking about, woman. I have never had a mate"

"so what was the conversation about, if it wasn't about your mate?" she asked.

I thought back to last night.

*flashback*

_Bella was talking to jane about alec going on a mission. I decided to give him a call._

"_speak" he answered on the first ring._

"_hey alec, I heard your on a mish" I said as I sat down._

"_yeah man. We had to go while you were shopping with your girl. How was it?" he chuckled._

"_the best fucking shopping trip of my life!" I told him. I told alec everything. He was my best friend._

_He was laughing "why's that man. You going gay on me?"_

_I laughed "hardly. Bella invited me into her changing booth while she tried on about fifty dresses. I didn't think my dick would ever go soft again"_

"_so what's going on man. Are you serious about her because you don't want to be fooling around with Aro's granddaughter'' he said worriedly._

_I took a deep breath "I think Bella is my mate"_

"_wow, really? What do you feel when your not with her?" he asked._

_I sighed "I don't know man. I just miss her like crazy"_

"_you said something before about when you first met her" he laughed "something about a fantasy?"_

_I groaned "aww man. In the bathroom in that god awful town. I hadn't been that turned on in years" I laughed "the way she was moaning. Ohhhhh…… But yeah"_

_He was laughing his ass off "a lot of vamps have fantasy's about their mates before they are actually mated. And how do you feel, now that you have actually "mated" so to speak?"_

_I didn't even have to think. "I love her. Its as simple as that. She's all I think about. Twenty-four-seven"_

_He chuckled "and on a lighter note. Are you looking forward to the party? I'l bet Bella's going to wear something to make the vampys drool!"_

"_I cant wait to see her at the party. She's going to outshine everyone there. And then I fully intend to provide a private after party for just the two of us" I was Getting hard just thinking about it._

"_I'l try and get back to catch the end of it. If I'm not. Make sure jane behaves herself" he asked._

"_will do. See you soon" I said._

"_bye" he said before hanging up._

_I smiled at the thought of tomorrow's party and headed out to see Bella_

*end flashback*

"ohh fuck! She had only heard my half of the conversation. And not all of it either, obviously.

I took a step towards her which she matched with a step back.

"Bella, you know how long it had been since I had been with a woman before you. Thirty years. Do you think I would have gone that long if I had a mate?"

She looked confused. "I don't know how your twisted mind works" she hissed after a minute.

For the first time all day I felt hope. I might be able to fix this.

I took another step towards her "Bella, I haven't got a mate" I told her honestly.

"what about Irina?" she spat the name.

I rolled my eyes "she has been obsessed with me for years. I don't like her like that"

"yeah, looked like it" she sneered.

She was being impossible! "she followed me upstairs and I told her to fuck off. Then you showed up with your cowboy so I left. _I _didn't do anything. Unlike you who has been shoving Jasper in my face all fucking day!" I told her harshly. I didn't mean to sound so nasty but damn.

She obviously didn't like being talked to like that because her eyes flashed and she screamed at me.

"WHY DO YOU CARE WHAT I DO? I'M A BIG GIRL AND CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT. WHY SHOULD YOU BE BOTHERED BY IT?"

Enough of this shit. I took another step so I was in her face

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I shouted back at her.

Her eyes widened "what?"

"Bella I love you. I think I've been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you"

She stared at me for a second before grabbing me by my neck and pulling my lips to hers.

I hated to do this but I had to know. I pulled away.

She looked confused.

"what about Jasper? Did you…."

She shook her head "I couldn't do it. I kept thinking about you. And I thought you were in your room with the blonde so I ran and ended up here. I was going to tell you how I felt today after the party but then I heard that phone call" she looked down.

"Bella. I was talking to alec on the phone last night. We were talking about you" I told her. "just ask him"

"but you said something about your mate" she said.

I smiled and caressed her cheek "you're my mate Bella. You're the only woman I could ever imagine spending my life with"

Bella let out a happy sigh "I love you, Demetri"

I was so happy, I wanted to fly "Bella, I love you more that anything in this world"

She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me softly.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as she ran her tongue along my lips.

I pulled her impossibly close and caressed her tongue with my own.

The kiss was amazing. It was soft but full of passion.

When she pulled away she was gasping. I held her tightly as she placed her head on my chest.

"I know the whole love confession wasn't quite as romantic as I had planned but I'm glad it was here" she said looking round "this place is beautiful"

"thank you" I told her. She looked up at my face "I made this place" I smiled.

She looked shocked and amazed "really? All of it?"

I nodded "this entire garden"

She just smiled and kissed me again. I was the one who deepened the kiss this time. She gave, willingly and guided my hands down her soft body to the bottom of that sexy fucking dress.

I opened my eyes. She was smirking as she placed my hands on the waistband of her silky panty's.

I groaned and slid them down her legs. She stepped out of them and made quick work of my pants and boxers.

She wrapped both her arms around my neck and I let her pull me down on top of her as she lowered herself to the ground.

I pushed her dress up over her hips to look at her. She was perfect I every way.

"Demetri. don't tease me, please" she moaned.

I smiled and placed my tip at her entrance. She whimpered at the contact. She was so wet.

Unable to wait any longer, I pushed myself straight into her. All the way.

She cried out, calling my name. it was music to my ears.

I vowed to hear it every day for the rest of forever.

I didn't go fast. I went slowly, pulling almost completely out before pushing back in.

Her eyes never left mine. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

I could feel her walls beginning tighten, getting ready to release.

She clung to me desperately "Demetri!……..Demetri!………..Demetriiiiiiiiii!" he cried out as she shook violently around my dick.

I thrust as hard as I could without hurting her and released deeply inside her.

We were kissing softly as we came down from our high.

"that was amazing" she sighed.

"your amazing" I told her and kissed her nose.

We lay together in the golden light from the fountain for another hour or so before Bella sat up.

"will the party still be going on?" she asked.

I nodded "were vampires, Bella. It will probably last until tomorrow morning.

She smiled and held out her hand as she slipped her panties back on.

"how about we go have us a real dance?"

I smiled and took her hand "lead the way, princess"

_**Yay together at last ^-^**_


	15. Rain!

**Chapter 15.**

**Demetri **

I was on cloud nine as we slowly made our way through the castle.

Bella's hand was in mine. An absolutely perfect fit. It was like she was made to fit me.

I had never been happier in my life.

"what do you think my dad will say?" she asked as we got closer to the hall.

I chuckled "I think he will be delighted"

She raised one eyebrow "really?"

I nodded "he has been helping me while I have been trying to woo you"

She laughed "woo me? didn't go too well did it"

I smiled and bent to kiss her soft, plump lips "oh I don't know. Got the girl didn't I"

She sent me a dazzling smile and pulled me towards the hall doors.

As I expected, the party was still going strong.

I led my princess over to the table where her father was sitting talking to Aro.

They both looked up as they heard us coming.

Able smiled widely "you two look in better moods"

"we are" Bella smiled "I'm just going to talk to jane" she turned and walked away.

"well?" aro asked.

"well, what?" I replied.

He rolled his eyes "how did you get between her and Jasper?"

"I didn't. it was a huge misunderstanding. Bella hard me on the phone to alec but only caught half of the conversation, leading her to think that I had a mate" I explained.

Able chuckled while aro said "ahh"

"once I told her the truth and how I felt about her we, uh… sorted things out" I smiled.

"congratulations'' Abe said and shook my hand. He smiled "I think that is a wonderful idea!"

I was confused "what idea?"

"the one you were just thinking about. Asking aro to let Bella fight by your side once she is changed"

Damn mind readers! I laughed to myself.

"I don't know" Aro said. He looked deep in thought "the wives don't fight"

"Bella is a true fighter. Why else would you be training her? And besides, Bella is not my wife" I told him.

He raised one eyebrow "yet!"

I couldn't stop the images of my Bella in a white gown walking down a long isle with able. Me standing at the front with a goofy grin on my face. Marcus saying "_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"_

"see" aro chuckled as he watched my face "I have known this would happen since her first day in volterra. You are two half's of the same soul"

He had just finished the sentence when I was almost knocked to the floor by something small and blonde.

"I'm so happy for you" jane squealed as she hugged me tightly.

I chuckled. The change in jane since Bella had arrived was amazing.

"thanks jane" I said and pattered her head.

Looking around for Bella, I spotted her over by the bar talking to Edward.

Oh hell no! "excuse me" I said to abe and aro. They both nodded.

Jane followed me across to Bella and Edward.

She had her back to me. And she looked delicious.

Edward's eyes snapped to me and a snarl escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry Edward. But you and I would never have worked. Demetri is the only person I could ever see myself being with" Bella was saying.

My heart swelled at her words. Dickward threw daggers at me with his eyes.

Fuck him!

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Her body instantly relaxed back in to me.

"why him?" Edward growled.

"I love him" she said simply. "as I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"Bella please. I know that we would work. Give me a chance" he begged.

"stop!" Bella said "Edward, I don't want to hurt you. But I wont change my mind. I love Demetri and once he turn's me we will be together forever. You can either have me as a friend or you can leave. The choice is yours"

Gosh my kitten was feisty. I couldn't wait to change her.

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth. I watched his every move like a hawk as a low steady growl escaped my throat.

"I love you Bella. And I want you in my life. I will be a friend to you. I will be the best friend you ever had" he said and kissed her hand again.

Sleazy little shit!

"hey mister" jane said and poked him in the chest "best friend position isn't available"

Edward smiled "I do apologise, jane. How about best male friend"

"taken!" called Felix as he whizzed past, dancing with Rosalie.

Bella laughed.

"cone on Eddie. Lets dance" jane said and dragged him off before he could say another word.

"this is going to be so easy" Bella giggled as she watched the pair go.

"what is?" I asked as I kissed my way down her neck.

"I'll tell you later. Too many nosy vamp's" she smirked.

At least half the room chuckled.

"see" she laughed.

"Isabella?" Abe said softly from behind us.

He smiled and held out his hand "how about a dance with your old man?"

She kissed my cheek and let her father lead her onto the dance floor.

I leaned against a pillar and watched them.

"Demetri?"

I gritted my teeth and turned to face the man that not so long ago I wanted to kill.

"Jasper" I nodded to him.

He shocked the shit out of me by holding out his hand.

"treat her right man" he said with a smile as I shook his hand.

"I will" I told him.

He looked over to her and smiled "she's perfect. She deserves to be happy and I love her enough to not be a dick and let her be happy with you. I can feel how much you love each other"

"thanks, I think" I said.

He chuckled and pattered my back "I'm just glad that its you she chose and not Edward"

"me too" I laughed.

"I think we could be friends, Demetri. You're a good guy"

"thanks. I don't hate you now that I have Bella" I laughed.

"my ears are burning" Bella said as she walked towards us.

"hey jazz" she smiled "sorry about before"

"its quite alright, darlin. I knew where your heart was" he looked at me then turned back to Bella "friends?"

She laughed "thank god you didn't go all Edward on my ass"

We all joined in on the laughing.

The clock chimed, showing it was three am.

"god, look at the time" Bella said and looked at me. "I'm off to bed"

I smiled. I was finally going to hold my princess in my arms all night.

"goodnight Jasper" she smiled and took my hand.

Aro and able were beside the doors. We made our way over.

"night, bells. don't do anything I wouldn't do" Rosalie called from the dance floor.

Bella blew her a kiss.

"I'll pretend the two of you are going up to the loft and going in to separate rooms" Aro frowned as we approached them.

Bella laughed "pretend all you like"

"goodnight Bella" able said and kissed her cheek. He shook my hand.

We left the hall and made our way to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, she slipped her dress down her body.

Wearing nothing but her panties, she looked like a sinful angel.

I looked over her hungrily. She bit her plump bottom lip and stepped closer to me.

"fuck Bella, you are glorious"I murmured and pressed my lips to her shoulder. She unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it down my arms.

"mmmm" she moaned and placed a hot wet kiss on my chest.

The doors opened. Without a word, Bella took my hand and pulled me through the loft to her bedroom.

I could still smell Jasper's arousal lingering. Not something I wanted to be dealing with while my dick was straining to break free.

I picked her up and carried her away from her room.

"the bed's that way" she pointed to her door.

"you haven't seen my room yet" I told her and kissed her softly.

"mmmm, sounds like a plan" she hummed.

I could tell she was sleepy. I opened my door and walked over to my bed.

As I lay her down, I slowly slipped her panties down her soft, smooth legs.

She looked up at me and smirked "round two?"

I chuckled and crawled on to the bed. I ran my fingertips down her throat to her soft mounds. I circled her hard nipples with one finger as she pushed her chest up to meet my hand.

I couldn't resist. I bent my head and took one tight, hot nipple in my cool mouth causing her to moan and throw her head back.

I removed my mouth and kissed down her stomach.

Bella suddenly yawned hugely. I laughed and pressed my face into her skin.

"sorry" she giggled.

I moved up and wrapped my arms around her. "sleep my princess"

"Kay" she sighed and closed her eyes.

I kissed her lips one last time.

"tri?" she muttered sleepily a minute later.

"mmmm?" I said, stroking her hair.

"can we go out tomorrow?"

I smiled "anywhere you want, my love"

She smiled slightly and was asleep not a minute later.

I pulled the unused covers up over us. This is what I had been waiting all my life for.

I stayed In this position for the next eight hours. Just holding her with my eyes closed. Wishing that I could sleep to dream about my princess.

"Demetri?" I heard alec call from the living room.

"what?" I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

"you decent?"

I made sure both Bella and myself were covered before answering "yeah"

He opened the door slowly and smiled "so your plan worked"

"not quite" I sighed "but we got there in the end"

"what happened?" he asked and perched on my desk.

I told him about Bella hearing half of our conversation and thinking I had a mate and went on to the party and how I had come up here to get away.

"then Irina decided to pay me a visit" I shook my head "I was a bit mean and she ran off. Two minutes after, Bella came up"

"and you two got it on?" he smirked.

I chuckled "no. she was with Jasper"

His eyes widened "they didn't….?"

"they were getting pretty hot and heavy" I told him as I swallowed back venom "so I got out of here and went to my garden"

"dude, get a manly hobby. Bella aint going to dig you while you fanny about with the daisy's" he rolled his eyes.

"anyway" I continued like he hadn't spoken "I got to the fountains and found Bella. She was barefoot and upset. She thought I was having sex with Irina"

Alec snorted.

"we were arguing and she yelled at me, asking why I would care. So I yelled back and told her, no, screamed at her and told her that I care because I love her"

"and then you got it on?" he asked again.

I rolled my eyes "your as perverted as your sister"

He shivered "ewe. Speaking of. Did she behave?"

"yeah. She was dancing most of it with Dickward" I smiled, knowing what his reaction was going to be like.

He didn't disappoint me.

"WHAT!?"

"shhhhh!" I hissed and looked down at Bella.

"go away alec!" she grumbled.

He laughed "sorry Bella"

"you will be if you ever wake me up like that again. I'll give you a steel ring piece" she yawned and sat up, wrapping the covers around her naked body.

She turned to me and smiled "I thought you were a dream"

I chuckled and pressed my lips to hers. They were soft and warm from sleeping.

"I can understand why you would think that. I am after all, dreamily handsome" I smirked.

She laughed and kissed me again as alec snorted "nightmare maybe"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"so alec. You might have a brother in law soon. Jane and Eddie were looking kinda cosy" she smirked and winked.

Alec growled "over my dead body"

She just laughed.

"how was the mission?" I asked as Bella moved over slightly so she was sitting on my lap.

"easy" he sighed "boringly easy. I heard that Bella is going to be fighting beside you when she is changed" he said perking up.

"he agreed!" I said happily. Alec nodded.

"what are you talking about?" Bella asked.

I looked down at her beautiful face "I want you to fight beside me on the guard, once you have changed"

Her face lit up "really?"

"really, really" I nodded.

She surprised me by throwing her arms around me and kissing me hard, which in return got me hard.

"I'll…….uh…..just go" alec muttered and closed the door.

Bella ran her hands down my chest to my waist.

She wrapped her warm hand around my shaft.

"I don't know what your doing, Demetri. But your penis is taking a shower with me" she smiled.

I laughed and kissed her nose "can I come too?"

"only if I cum first" she whispered sexily and slipped out of bed.

She wrapped the sheet around her like a toga and walked out.

I smiled and ran at vampire speed to the bathroom knowing she wouldn't see me.

I set the shower running and got in before she had even got to the door.

"what the…?" she said as she came in.

"took your time, didn't you" I laughed.

She smiled and dropped the sheet and stepped in. I immediately brought my hands up to hold her face and pressed my lips to hers.

She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer.

"you are so fucking sexy wet!" she hissed and bit at my bottom lip.

"fuck Bella. Get on this dick before I waste my cum" I growled.

Her arousal was now so strong I could taste it. I licked my lips and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around me.

She was shaking and twitching as my cock slid straight in her wetness.

"holy fuck!" I hissed at how deep I was buried inside her hot wet core.

I pushed her up against the wall as I drove in and out at a steady pace. The water suddenly turned icy. I must have pressed Bella back against the dial and turned it to cold.

Not that we minded.

Bella leaned forward and bit my shoulder to stifle a scream as I drove into her harder than ever.

"when…you're a….vampire….I'm gonna….. Fuck you….so hard!" I hissed with every thrust.

She was unable to speak. Only moan/grunt/groan.

I felt her walls begin to tighten as I sped up.

"you wanna cum, princess?" I growled.

She only nodded. I pushed in as deep as I could get as she came around my dick. I followed quickly as she milked me for all I was worth.

We collapsed against each other, breathing heavily.

I took the big sponge from the rack and Bella's vanilla body wash and began to clean her soft skin.

When I was done, she took the sponge and added some of my body wash.

She washed every inch of me, kissing the bubbles away as she went.

I quickly washed my hair and stepped out so she could do hers. I really wanted to wash it for her but it seems like everyone decided to pay us a visit and were waiting for us in the living room.

Mind you, I didn't mind watching Bella wash her own hair. Seeing the suds roll down her chest and over her nipples.

She laughed at my staring as she got out. "what? Am I not allowed to ogle my girlfriend?"

She smiled and kissed me softly "anytime you like. I'm yours" "mine" I growled against her lips.

"enough! Get out here. I want to talk to my sister! Demetri get you fucking mucky molars off her!" jane was saying and banging on the door.

Bella groaned on to my lips "make them go away"

"I heard that!" jane said.

I wrapped a towel around her and wrapped another around my waist.

Bella opened the door and jane almost fell in "about time" she muttered.

I wanted to groan when I saw the people that were in the room waiting for us.

Jane, alec, Felix, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, able, Skyle and aro.

"Bella, Demetri. How nice of you to finally join us" aro said giving me a look that said he clearly wasn't impressed with what I just did to his granddaughter.

"okay. wasn't expecting a welcome out of the shower party but, whatever" Bella laughed.

Edward was glaring at me. '_stay the fuck out of my head, ass swipe!' _I thought to him.

He narrowed his eyes and tensed his jaw. To be a dick, I thought about Bella screaming my name. he soon turned away.

"we have come to discuss something with you. Caius and Marcus will be here shortly" aro told Bella.

"I could have come to see you" Bella replied then looked at Abel "you look nervous. What's wrong?"

He didn't reply straight away. He just looked from Bella to me and back.

"go get dressed, both of you. Then we can talk" Abel smiled.

"okay" Bella shrugged. She picked up her cigarettes and took my hand.

We went to her room. I was just about to follow her in when aro called out. "are your clothes in Isabella's room now, Demetri?"

"busted!" Bella giggled. She handed me her lit cigarette and gave me a quick kiss before heading into her room and closing the door.

Jane was beside me in a flash. She stuck her tongue out at me and followed Bella into the room.

I smiled at the group in the living room before heading to get dressed. I didn't know if Bella remembered about wanting to go out today so I dressed in clothes that covered anyway.

A long sleeved, fitted light gray jersey with dark gray jeans and black boots.

Bella and I walked out of our rooms at the same time. She took my hand.

"did you miss me?" she smiled. I loved that smile.

"you know it" I smiled back and kissed her softly.

"heh hem!"

I turned. Skyle was giving me a death glare. What the fuck's his problem?

Bella rolled her beautiful eyes and pulled me over to a couch.

"jane wanted to come out with us. I told her she could, is that okay?" she asked as I sat down and pulled her on to my lap.

"sure. Jane's always welcome" I smiled at the small blonde.

"aww, thanks peewee. But we wont be going anywhere unless the sun goes away. Its too bright to risk it" jane said with a pout.

"fuck. I wish it would just rain. I was really looking forward to getting some new boots" Bella said with a pout of her own.

I rubbed her leg but stilled as we all heard a loud crack of thunder and lightning.

All heads turned to Bella.

"it wasn't me!" she laughed. Aro's eyes grew huge "Bella. Come with me" he said and got up, taking her hand. We all followed.

He took her up the stairs to the roof.

"I'm not going out there! I just dried my hair" Bella said stubbornly at the doorway.

"would it be better if the sun was shining again?" able asked with a smirk.

"yes, it would" Bella replied. No sooner had the words left her mouth, the rain stopped and it was clear and sunny. Not a cloud in sight.

Aro started clapping "well done Bella!"

Bella looked at him like he had grown an extra head. "I didn't change the weather"

"yes you did" aro said "just like my Eden could"

"wow!" Bella laughed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the middle of the roof. I picked her up and span in a full circle "my cleaver, strong, beautiful, powerful girl" I said, kissing her with each word.

"tri?" she smiled shyly.

"yes, princess?" I smiled down at her.

"remember what I said in the shower about you looking good wet?"

I chuckled "you said, if I am not mistaken 'you are so fucking sexy wet!' and it gave my ego a extra large boost"

She grinned and rolled her eyes "well anyway. I was thinking, I really cant wait to see you wet again"

Jane giggled and both felix and Emmett sniggered.

"Okaay" I laughed.

"I'm serious. I really cant wait" she said and stepped closer. Suddenly the heavens opened.

Rain was pouring down harder than I had ever seen.

"mmmm, delicious!" Bella said, licking her wet lips. I took her face in my hands and kissed her with all the passion I could muster.

When she broke away I took her hand and she twirled like a graceful ballerina.

It must have looked like fun what we were doing because Emmett dragged Rosalie on to the roof to dance too.

"so not only am I steel girl. I'm weather girl now too!" Bella laughed.

I kissed her again. When we pulled away we just stared into each others eyes for the longest time.

I could hear jane and rose ahhing but the think that made me look away was the growl that came from Skyle.

I turned to face him and sent him a growl of my own.

"I thought we came to speak to Bella! Not watch them making out" he said to able.

Skyle laughed "oh relax sky. Stop being so bitter, its young love"

Skyle huffed.

"oh very well. Bella dear, would you kindly come back down to the loft?" Aro smiled.

Bella sighed and led me back down the stairs.

"don't fuck with me!" I growled at skyle as we walked past. He just narrowed his eyes.

Once we were all seated aro asked everyone but abel, skyle and Bella and I to leave for a few minutes.

Able once again looked nervous and began fidgeting with his fingers.

"whatever it is it cant be that bad" Bella laughed at her fathers expression.

Abe smiled weakly.

"I'll hop straight to it then shall I?" aro said looking round happily.

He clapped his hands together and leaned forward towards me and Bella.

"Bella. Demetri. I want you to try for a baby!"

_**SOOOOOOOO Sorry for the late update. I got totally carried away with reading. Anyway. For those of you who are following, I am going to start the update for happy valley right now! Should be up in a day or two.**_

_**Please review ^_^**_

_**Rose xx**_


	16. Oh baby!

**Chapter 16.**

**Bella **

"WHAT!?" I shouted "a baby! Are you fucking nuts?"

Aro was staring at me with a serious expression. "I want you to try for a baby" he repeated "you would be an excellent mother"

"no way" I said shaking my head.

"Bella, please think about this" he said and reached over to take my hand "Think of becoming a mother. Think of the joys a baby would bring"

I was stunned. I didn't want a baby! I'm a fighter not a breeder. I'd be a terrible mother. Just like my own.

"Aro. I don't want to have a baby. I have never wanted children. My own childhood was traumatic enough" I said, picking up a cigarette.

Aro eyed the cigarette with disgust.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Demetri.

"can you believe this!" I laughed.

He was looking at me sadly. Oh no! oh hell no!

"tri?" I said and raised one eyebrow "your not serious. Please don't tell me your considering this"

He took my hand and looked down "I guess…. Kinda… I don't know" he sighed.

I let out a breath and ran my hands through my hair in frustration. This could _not _be happening!

I looked over to my dad "and what's your say in this?"

He smiled "I will be happy with whatever you decide"

At least one of them is sane. I thought to myself.

"you would be carrying on the volturi line" aro said and patted my leg.

"may I add something?" Skyle asked.

"why not" I sighed and put my cigarette out.

He came and knelt before me "Bella. I think you seriously need to consider this. Once your changed, there's no going back. Think about it. You are perfect. You could search out the finest vampires and take your pick to be the father. You coul…"

He was cut off by Demetri's fist against his face.

"how fucking dare you! I'M her MATE!" he hit him again.

"Demetri, stop" I said and grabbed his arm as he went to hit him again.

He turned and pulled me close to him, burying his face in my hair.

"that was out of line, skyle. You had no right to say that" my dad was saying.

Aro looked furious "you dare to come between mates! My granddaughter and my guard!"

"I am sorry. I meant no harm. My mouth got carried away. Please forgive me" skyle said and bowed.

Aro ignored him and turned to us. Demetri still had his face hidden.

I lifted his chin up to look into his eyes.

"I'm yours. Only yours" I told him and kissed his lips softly.

"we shall leave you to decide" aro said "there is no rush" he smiled and left.

"Isabella. I am so sorry for saying that before. Please, forgive me" skyle said.

I just glared at him then looked back at Demetri. "Demetri. I apologise. I was out of line and rude"

"damn fucking right you were!" tri hissed "step over that line again and I'll personally remove your tongue and shove it up your ass"

I tried to stifle my laughter but failed miserably. My dad even snorted. "I'll speak to you later, Isabella" he said and led a pissed off Skyle out.

I sat down with a huff. "how can they ask me to had a baby like that? It's not going to happen!"

Demetri sighed and sat down beside me. I looked up at his face and was shocked to see sadness overtaking every feature.

"don't you want to have my child?" he asked softly and sadly.

My heart squeezed "Demetri" I sighed "its not that at all. I love you. And if I were to ever want a child, I wouldn't want anyone else but you to be the father. But I'm not ready. And I don't think I ever will be"

He nodded. Still not looking at me.

"are you mad?" I asked.

He let out a breath "no. I love you Bella. If your not ready then I'm okay with that. I'm just a little disappointed. I hadn't even thought about it until Aro said something. Then I started getting little pictures of a Minnie you. The two of us reading to a little girl in bed. Teaching her how to ride a pony, that sort of thing"

Tears formed in my eyes as I imagined what he was describing. A little girl with long brown hair and her daddy's beautiful smile.

"don't cry, precious" he said and wiped his thumbs across my cheeks.

I smiled "I don't know what to do"

"can we come in?" jane asked from the stair way.

"sure" I said wiping my eyes.

"what's wrong honey?" she asked and sat beside me as everyone else filed in.

I looked at Demetri. "tell them if you like" he said.

"aro wants me and tri to have a baby" I told them.

Rosalie gaped "you can do that!?"

I nodded "its in my blood"

"so what are you upset about?" she asked.

"I don't want a baby"

She suddenly looked both upset and angry. "that's so selfish, Bella!"

"what! How is that selfish? I don't want a child. I'd be a terrible mother. I've never wanted kids"

"well at least you can have them" she hissed.

"is that what this is about? Because I can have kids and you cant. Believe me, rose. If I could make it so you can have kids I would. But me personally, I don't want a child"

She got up and ran from the room.

Emmett smiled apologetically and stood up "it's a rather touchy subject for rose" he said and followed her.

I was so confused. Torn even.

"I'm going out" I said getting up. I grabbed my purse and walked out without another word.

Luckily, I didn't see anyone and no one came after me.

The sunshine was blearing so I knew I would be alone as I made my way down the street.

After about an hour I came to a water feature. There were children splashing around in the water. Not helping! I thought to myself.

Just to rub it in a little bit more, a young woman came and sat beside me. Complete with baby in tow.

"beautiful day isn't it" she smiled.

"yes. I'm glad it cleared up" I said returning her smile.

The baby was staring up at me.

"hi" I smiled at the child who giggled and hid behind his mothers hair.

Suddenly the pictures in my head changed. instead of a Minnie me I was looking at a Minnie Demetri. The vision of it made my heart ache with want.

"he's a little shy" the woman said and held out her hand "I'm Lisa"

"Bella" I said shaking her hand.

"do you live here, Bella?" she asked.

"yes. I recently moved here with my partner to settle down"

"lucky you. I'm just here on holiday. First one since Joel here was born" she said bouncing the baby on her knee.

"how old is he?" I asked.

"six months. He's a little angel. doesn't cry. doesn't wake up at night" she laughed "I've got it easy"

"what's it like? Being a mother" I needed to know.

"at first. I'll tell you the truth, I was terrified. But after a few days it was brilliant. don't get me wrong, its hard. but This tiny person is part of you. Depends on you. And will love you unconditionally. Do you want children yourself?" she asked.

I sighed "I'm not sure. I always thought I didn't. but now……. I don't know. Maybe"

"would you like to hold him?" she smiled.

"could I?" I asked. I had never held a baby before.

She placed the baby in my arms. It was a little awkward because I was nervous but as soon as he smiled up at me it melted my heart. The motherly instincts kicked in.

"hey, little guy" I cooed.

"see. You're a natural" lisa said.

I laughed "hardly"

"so what's the reason you don't want kids. If you don't mind me asking"

"bad childhood. My parents weren't the best" I shrugged "plus, my career"

"well. I might not be an expert at these sort of things but I can tell you this. You are not, your mother. And your partner is not your father. What ever they did, you wont do the same. And career's can be put on hold" she smiled.

"you're a smart woman, lisa" I chuckled "and your right"

"of course I am" she laughed "women are always right"

"never doubt yourself. that's what I always say" she continued.

I looked down at the baby and was shocked to see he had fallen asleep.

I'd better get back. It was nice to meet you and good luck with your life" the woman smiled and took the sleeping baby from me.

"thank you. It was nice to meet you both too. And I hope you have a happy future"

She smiled and walked away.

She seamed happy. Maybe having a baby wouldn't be so bad. Its not like I'd be on my own. We'd have all our friends and family to help us.

I got up and slowly made my way back to the castle.

It was dark now. So much for spending the day out with Demetri.

I took the lift up instead of the stairs this time.

"Bella!" Demetri said pulling me into his arms as soon as he saw me "I'm sorry. I was so worried" he kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry for running off. I just needed to think" I said and poured myself a drink.

"do you feel better?" he asked and handed me a much needed cigarette.

"much" I sighed and sat down. I was glad it was just the two of us in the loft. We needed to talk.

"good" he said and kissed my cheek "I love you Bella. And if you don't want children then I'm fine with that. As long as I have you"

I snuggled into his chest "you'll always have me. But I was thinking……….Maybe we could…… try…. for a baby"

"what! Really?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded "I'm not saying right now. But, yeah. I'm in"

He hugged me tightly "what changed your mind?"

"I met a woman. We had a chat and she let me hold her baby. Plus I keep seeing Demetri junior every time I close my eyes.

His eyes filled with venomous tears that he couldn't spill.

"he's a handsome boy" I smiled.

His lips crashed to mine "I love you. I love you. I love you" he said against my lips.

"I love you too" I laughed.

He suddenly frowned at the glass in my hand.

"oh no! I'm not pregnant yet" I laughed and took a drink.

"you don't know how happy you have made me. And how good that last sentence sounded" he sighed.

"can we go tell aro? I think he might just throw another party" he laughed.

"lets go" I said and pulled myself up.

We walked hand in hand down the stairs to the main lobby.

Just as we were turning the corner my stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Bella! You need to eat" Demetri said sounding concerned.

I rolled my eyes "I forgot"

"I'll go get you something" he said and kissed me softly. I quickly deepened the kiss.

"I meant eat food, Bella" he laughed as I pulled back to breath "not me"

I pouted "but your so yummy" I licked his cheek. His hands gripped my waist "dear fucking god, that was sexy"

I laughed "I'll keep that in mind"

"go get Abe. I'll meet you at the hall" he said and kissed my cheek.

"okay. Love you" I called as he jogged down the corridor.

"love you more" he called back.

I smiled and made my way to my dads room.

The door opened just as I raised my hand to knock.

"oh. Hello, Isabella" skyle smiled.

"hi. Is my dad here?" I asked.

"not at the moment. He's gone to eat. Can I help you with anything?"

"no, its okay. Thanks anyway" I smiled and turned round.

"wait!" he said and grabbed my hand.

I turned back to him.

"I wanted to apologise again for earlier. I don't know what came over me" he said looking down.

"its okay, sky. Really. We all say things without thinking sometimes" I smiled.

"you make me crazy Bella" he said suddenly.

Big beefy knuckle head say what!

"huh?" was all I could reply.

"your making a mistake, Bella. Demetri is not the one for you and this is not the home you deserve" he said pleadingly.

"oh yeah. Well who is the one for me and where do I deserve to live?"

This fucker was a inch away from getting fucked up!

He smiled "you belong with me!" he said then the lights in my head went black.

I could hear everything but couldn't move or see. I couldn't even make a sound.

"we will be happy, Isabella. You and me" Skyle whispered as he lifter me off the ground and started running with me.

I felt the air change and knew we were out side.

"to the airport" skyle said to someone who grunted in response.

We were suddenly in a car. I could hear and feel it moving.

This was so not fucking good!

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the evil cliffy! I just cant help myself.**_

_**I'm still not sure about Bella and tri having a baby so let me know your thoughts.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews and please do so again on this chapter.**_

_**Once again, the plot bunnies have taken over my brain and planted seeds.**_

_**I'm working on something new. But don't worry both this and happy valley will still be updated regularly.**_

_**Rose xxx**_

**()_()**

**(^.^)**

**()-()**


	17. Sleepmaster!

**Chapter 17.**

**Demetri **

The smile on my face wouldn't go. I didn't want it to be so obvious as to what I wanted Aro for but the smile seemed permanent.

"enter!" Marcus called as I made to knock.

Was I walking normally? I felt like I was walking funny. Bouncing almost.

"ahh, Demetri. How is Bella doing?" Aro asked.

"better. Thank you. Much better"

He smiled "judging by your face boy, I'd say she is more than better"

"has she made her decision?" marcus asked.

I nodded "she has"

"annnnnnnd?" Caius asked. He almost looked excited.

"Bella would like to speak with aro" I told them.

"were a package deal" marcus smiled and stood up.

I chuckled and led then all out of the hall. I could tell that aro was dying to touch me and see what we were going to tell him.

I could smell Skyle scent mixed with Bella's in the hallway. I held back a groan. I really didn't like that fucker.

I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

Strange, I could feel him inside the room.

"able?" I called out and knocked again.

Still nothing.

I looked at aro who looked as confused as I felt and opened the door. Able was laid on the floor with his eyes closed as if asleep. _what the fuck!_

Aro rushed to his grandsons side at once. As soon as he touched his hand he gasped "oh dear god, no!" he turned to me and said one word that made my bones feel weak and sent chills to my soul "Bella!"

I ran. I ran from the room and followed her scent. She walked with Skyle down the hall a little then stopped. From then, their scents were a little too mingled. Like he was carrying her! I ran through the castle following their scents. My heart was feeling heavier with every step. As soon as I reached the front doors, I knew something was wrong. Their scents vanished at the roadside.

I dropped to my knees and roared in agony. How could I let this happen! I had to find her. I closed my eyes and felt the world for my princess. A sob tore through my whole body when I couldn't find her. Did this mean….? NO! I wont even think _that!_

"tri?" alec said from beside me "aro needs you"

I kept my eyes close. Searching. If I couldn't find Bella, I would find skyle. And when I find him. He will pay. How could I have been so fucking stupid! It was so obvious now. Since the first time he met her, he was always watching her. He was the third mate. Not Edward! It was myself, Jasper and skyle. I searched for him for a full hour and found nothing. How is it possible that two people are untraceable to me? Its never happened before.

My eyes snapped open. Alec was still with me and so was jane and Felix.

"I cant find them" I whispered. Jane pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "we'll find her" she told me and rocked me gently.

"come on man" alec said softly "lets go see if Aro sorted Abe"

I got up off the floor with the help of jane and Felix. The corridors and halls seemed colder somehow. I didn't even realise we were in the throne room until Caius made me sit down in his throne.

"you look like your ready to drop" he told me. I just nodded.

"able Is in some sort of fake sleep. We can still swap thoughts but he can not move" aro told us. "he tells me that this is Skyle's power and that Skyle has taken Bella. I had never touched Skyle so I was unaware of this power"

I growled loudly as soon as he mentioned Bella.

"an argument took place earlier today and able discovered that skyle is obsessed with Isabella and believes she is his true mate. He wanted to kill you, Demetri. And take your place" I was shaking with rage.

"can you find them?" he asked me. I shook my head "I've tried"

"I didn't think you would be able to. Bella has her shield so you wont be able to find her and I expect skyle has some sort of sleep block on his mind. I need to speak with……….. Ah, right on time" he said as the doors opened and the cullens walked in.

"Edward. I need to ask you a question" aro said grimly.

"anything" Edward nodded.

"can you read Skyle's mind?"

Edward thought for a minute "now that I think about it, no. I cant. Why?"

Aro shook is head sadly "skyle has taken dear Bella"

"what!?" all the cullens shouted.

"Demetri. I need you to tell us everything that happened before you came to me" aro asked me. I nodded "as you know, she left the castle to be alone. She returned some time later and we talked. She told me that she was willing to try for a baby but didn't want to rush then we decided to come and tell you. I left her in the hall so I could take you to Able's room and we could tell you all together. that's when I came here" I finished as another wave of anguish came over me. It was that bad, it made Jasper fall to his knees. "shit, Demetri" he panted. "sorry" I mumbled.

"I haven't felt feelings like that since the party" Jasper said as he got to his feet.

Caius suddenly gasped. We all turned to face him. He looked up to face us. His expression was murderous "I know who has her!"

"I thought we already knew who has her?" jane asked.

"yes" caius replied "but I know who skyle is loyal to" he turned to aro "and it isn't the volturi"

**Bella **

**warning!! May contain dark themes in the next few chapters!!!**

"we will be so happy together, Bella. Just you wait" the big idiot was saying. I swear to god, as soon as I can move, I am going to break this fucker to bits.

We were on a plane now. I heard the pilot talking to skyle as we boarded. He asked if he had killed Demetri. The thought made my blood boil.

I could feel him stroking my face and hair as he spoke to me. I had dealt with enough creepy stalker type men in my time, but this took the piss!

"I love you Isabella" he whispered "I really do"

I wanted to vomit.

"your father told me about what Marcus said. About the three mates.

_**I **_was the one you were meant to choose. Not _Demetri" _he spat the name angrily.

"I'm sorry baby" he said softly suddenly "I didn't mean to shout at you" I felt his lips against my forehead.

"I just get so angry. I cant believe you let that vile man violate you!"

Vile man? Demetri was a god. How could anyone call him vile, least of all skyle. I mean sure skyle was hot but he didn't have shit on tri!

"HOW MANY TIMES DID HE FUCK YOU ISABELLA?" he suddenly shouted while squeezing my arms. Holy fucking crap! This guy was insane.

"I'm sorry! It doesn't matter. Your mine now and that's all that matters. that's all that matters" he said repeating himself and rubbing my arms. If I wasn't so freaked out I would have laughed.

"were home, sweetheart" he cooed in my ear "I'm going to make you so happy"

I had been trying my hardest to move but it was impossible. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even turn his into steel. Trust me I fucking tried!

I felt myself being lifted into his arms again. "were almost there, baby" he whispered.

I suddenly felt really, really cold. I could feel him running. This was so fucking frustrating! We ran for what felt like an hour or so before we finally inside somewhere.

"welcome home, Isabella" skyle said and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I could suddenly open my eyes. But I still couldn't move or speak.

Panic was coursing through my veins as my eyes took in my surroundings. We were in a throne room. But this one was nothing like the one at home. This one was oval shaped with many windowless holes in the walls that were covered in snow. Icy wind blew dark green drapes that hung in the walls. There were only two thrones at the head of the room. And both were occupied by men. One of the men looked familiar.

"Isabella!" one of the men cried happily. He got up from the throne and ran to me. "we finally meet" he said and fan a finger down my cheek. He was colder that normal vampires. And his appearance was different too. He looked brittle. And his eyes were milky, he reminded me of that blind spider from the first Harry potter movie.

"and so beautiful" he said as his finger ran down my neck to my collar bone.

"congratulations, skyle. She is quite a woman" he smiled.

I really wanted to spit in his fucking eye! Not very ladylike I know, but when have I ever been ladylike?

"thank you, master" skyle said happily. The other man. The one that looked familiar, came towards us then. "hello Bella. We meet again" he smiled.

Shit! It was the dude from the party. The one jane had called Dracula!

"sky. Let the girl stand and speak" he said while never taking his eyes from me.

"ok. But nothing else. She doesn't trust us yet" skyle said.

_Yet!_ I will never trust these monsters!

"now sweetheart, I'm going to remove some of my binding. Are you going to play nice?" skyle asked.

I just rolled my eyes as it was the only part I could move so far.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine as he set me down on my feet.

I realised then that I could now move my face. He pulled back a fraction. I spat in his face "fuck you!"

The first vampire that spoke laughed joyfully "such spunk she has"

I glared at him.

"I love you, I'm sorry it had to be this way" skyle said as he wiped his face.

"love" I hissed "I could never love you. You disgust me. I love Demetri"

"YOU WILL LOVE ME!" skyle screamed and gave me a swift slap across my cheek.

As soon as his hand came in contact with my face he gasped. "Isabella. Forgive me. I didn't mean to"

"what the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked. I knew I was playing with fire but Bella fucking swan does not go down fighting and If I cant fight. I will use my words to piss him off. The slap didn't hurt, they never did but it pissed me the fuck off!

"are you mentally fucking retarded? You confess your love for me then hit me! What. The. Fuck."

"oh, I like you" the first vampire said. He picked up my floppy hand and brought it to his lips "my name is Stefan"

"hello Stefan" I said sweetly "do you think you could get this fuck-pig to undo his mind mojo so I can kick his fucking ass"

He laughed "I'm afraid not. Not yet anyway. We need you to trust us first"

"like I'd trust you after this dick kidnapped me. I'm freezing my fucking ass of and I need a cigarette. Not exactly showing good hospitality are you" I sneered.

"forgive us, Isabella. We have been too excited about finally getting you after years of trying that we didn't think about your needs" the other one said. He smiled "its Vladimir"

"ahh, the Romanians" fuck! "My father tells my you have been after me for years"

"indeed" said Stefan. He placed a thick fur cloak around me.

"I'm not sure how your going to smoke the cigarette though" he said tapping his chin. "sky. Free one arm"

A cigarette was placed in my mouth and lit. I could feel my arm twitch as I could move it again. Quick as a flash, I pulled it back and punched skyle in the face as hard as I could. He fell to the floor.

"thanks" I said and took a big drag of the cigarette.

Both Stefan and Vladimir roared with laughter. _you wouldn't be laughing if I could move everything!_ I thought with a smirk.

"you called for us master" a female voice called. She sounded scarily familiar.

"ah yes. Come on in girls" Vladimir said. He clapped his hands together. "now. I know that at least two of you know Bella here" he said as two women stepped into view. Oh fuck! "Alice, Heidi. Say hello, now. don't be rude"

"hi Bella" both girls said sounding smug.

"good girls. Now Bella. I don't think you've met my next girl. I'd like to introduce a very special girl………. Chelsea!"

_**OOOOoooooo bad Romanians!**_

_**Sorry for the cliffy, I just cant help it.**_

_**Check out my new story. Its called **__**hurt but not broken**__**!**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xx**_


	18. Unbreakable!

**Chapter 18.**

**Demetri **

We were all ready to go. The plane was ready and half the guard was already on board.

"are you absolutely positive we will find her here?" jane asked Caius.

"I am sure. The Vladimir was quite scared when he saw Bella with me at the party" caius replied.

"not to mention all the times they tried to take her as a child" able added.

He looked murderous. Skyle's betrayal has hit him hard.

Marcus came running down the path from the castle. "I checked for Demetri's mate line, and it's true. Bella is in Romania"

Everyone began to get excited for two reasons. One was getting Bella back. The other was a battle with the Romanians.

I don't care what they do to the romanians. but Skyle is mine!

As soon as we were all on board, the plane took off. It would only take a few hours to get to Romania. Then we just had to run a few hundred miles through the mountains to get to the castle.

I felt like I was going crazy. I swear to god. If they hurt her….

"we'll get her back, tri" jane said from beside me. "and when we do. Those mother fuckers are going to pay!"

I nodded. Unable to form words.

We easily out numbered the bastards. There were forty of us. Plus the four cullens. And by our guesses, the romanians only had a handful of men.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. Imagining that I had my princess back and everything was ok.

**Bella **

After the girls had arrived, Vladimir told skyle to take me to my room.

that's where we were now. It wasn't even a fucking room! It was a dungeon with bedroom furniture.

Skyle was sitting beside me stroking my hair. Once again, I couldn't move or speak.

How badly I wanted to crush this fuckers skull!

For the past few hours, he had been droning on about our fairytale future.

Every now and then, he would kiss some part of me. He seamed to favour my neck.

Skyle was messed up. Seriously. One minute he was all nice and the next he was a fucking loon! The man had issues.

"I really think it would be best to kill Demetri" he was saying. My blood began to boil. This happened every time he said something like this.

"I mean, he's a stubborn bastard. Even after Chelsea breaks the bond between the two of you, I still think he's going to try riding in on his big white horse to save you"

Nothing could break my love for Demetri. Nothing. Even if that traitor bitch severs the line, I will still love him with everything that I have.

I tuned him out again. His voice was seriously getting on my nerves. Besides, I think I have found a way to block his sleep mojo.

When I was trying to turn him into steel earlier, I was concentrating really hard. I thought back to a conversation Demetri and I once had. About Edward not being able to hear my thought and jane not being able to hurt me. I was a shield.

As soon as I thought about it I could feel something around my brain. Like a tight squeezing sensation.

Now I just had to work on expanding it.

"….and hopefully, once Able see's how in love we are, he'll join us" Skyle said.

I rolled my eyes. As fucking if!

A door opened behind me. It was so frustrating not being able to turn around and look.

"we have a problem" said a male voice. It was Stefan.

"what's wrong?" Skyle asked and pulled me closer so I was sitting on his lap.

"young Alice had a vision" Stefan said gravely.

His arms tightened around me "about what?"

"the volturi know it's us. They are on their way"

Yes! Eat that motherfucker!

"NO!" Skyle shouted "she's MINE! I wont let Demetri use her. I wont let him touch her"

"alice says they are going to attack. She already saw the outcome. We have no choice, skyle. We must let the girl go" Stefan told him.

"never!" skyle hissed "Bella is MY mate, MINE. I would rather die than give her up" he finished by pressing his lips to mine. His cold tongue was forced into my mouth.

Urgh! I was fucking glad I couldn't move. I think I would have been sick.

"skyle! Stop. What your doing is wrong. You can not force yourself on the girl. STOP!" Stefan said angrily.

Skyle growled "you want her don't you! You want my Bella. Well you cant. I'll kill you. She's mine"

This guy was insane.

"calm yourself, skyle. I do not want the girl. I was just saying that you must not try and force her"

"sorry, my love" skyle whispered and kissed my ear.

"the volturi will be here, this time tomorrow" Stefan told him.

Skyle was silent for a minute.

"Bella. Please excuse me for a minute. I will send Sheba in so you can have a cigarette. I love you" Skyle said and walked out. Stefan sighed and followed.

I could move my right arm and speak again. Urghhhhhhh! I was so fucking mad.

I stretched it out. It felt great.

You have no idea what its like to only be able to move one arm. I feel so weird.

"Bella?" said a soft voice.

"that's me" I sighed.

A small redhead stepped in front of me. "I'm Sheba" she held out a cigarette and a match.

I took them but didn't reply.

"I'm sorry this happened to you too" she said quietly.

"too?" I asked as I lit up. She nodded "I was taken from my sister. They killed her" she looked down.

"so why the fuck are you still with them?" I hissed.

"because I don't want to die! But I hate them. And when the time comes, I will escape" she said sitting down.

"pretend Bella. You have powers to turn things to steel, right? Pretend that you love Skyle and then turn the bastards to steel. The volturi is on their way. I don't know what they will do to us, but its worth a try. Alice told Stefan that both coven's were going to lose members if we fight"

"the volturi is my family. But I really don't think I can pretend" I swallowed back bile. I had to. I couldn't lose any of my family.

"please try" she pleaded.

Oh god!

"ok" I said sadly. This was going to be so gross.

She beamed "thank you, Bella"

"so why did they take you?" I asked her.

"because I look like Vladimir's dead ex wife" she said angrily.

"that's it! They took you and killed your sister because you look like some dead chick?"

She nodded "I hate him. That Chelsea girl formed a bond between us but I still hate him….." she stiffened "shh, there coming back"

Skyle walked back around to us.

"thank you, sheba" he said to the girl. She smiled "no problem. I was just getting to know Bella. I really like her"

Skyle smiled "I'm glad. Maybe the two of you can become friends"

"I hope so" I said and smiled at the girl. Bella. Its acting time!

"sky. I'm sorry for hitting you before" I told him. His eyes widened and he smiled "I was just angry" I continued "but I've calmed down now. And after meeting sheba, I know now that your not bad at all"

Sheba smiled and got up "my room's next door, Bella. Call me if you need anything" she said before leaving.

I put the cigarette out and placed my hand over Skyle's "am I forgiven?"

He nodded "I could forgive you anything"

I smiled "could you forgive me for not seeing you as my true mate, before"

"oh Bella!" he cried and clung to me.

I once again swallowed back bile and anger as I wrapped my arm around him.

"I'm so….so...happy" he looked up at my face.

Oh fuck! I know what's coming next.

"Isabella" he said looking down at my lips.

"skyle" I whispered as he lent forward. His lips brushed mine. "oh god" he groaned "I cant believe this is happening" he pressed on. Licking my bottom lip.

I felt sicker than sick. I was going to hurt this fucker so fucking bad.

I closed my eyes. If and when, he takes the sleep crap off me, I should be able to protect my mind from him. Therefore be able to kick his fucking ass.

I pulled him closer with the only arm I could move.

He pulled back suddenly. I opened my eyes. He was looking livid.

"YOUR THINKING ABOUT_ HIM _AREN'T YOU!" _he shouted._

"who?" I asked innocently.

"Demetri!" he hissed.

Yes! Of fucking course I was thinking about him. Asshat.

"no silly. Why would I be thinking about Demetri while kissing you?" I asked.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME! NEVER SAY HIS NAME" he screamed while shaking his head. On the inside I was laughing hysterically. What a fucking freak.

"I'm sorry" I told him running my hand up his chest "I wont say it again"

He looked at me for a second before crushing his lips to mine.

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you. I'm sorry" he chanted as he kissed me.

This was so wrong. And he kissed like a washing machine.

He was moaning and running his hands over my back.

"oww, sky. I cant sit like this, my legs are hurting" I lied.

He shifted so I was sitting differently. "hows this?"

"still bad" I said faking discomfort.

He moved again "this better?"

"oww, no" I said gripping on to him with one hand.

"okay. I'll let you move your body, so you can get comfortable.

This was it. I had to carry on until he let his guard down.

_Please don't hate me Demetri!_ I played silently.

I could suddenly fully move. Ahh bliss.

He was watching me like a hawk. I shifted so I was straddling his waist.

"much better" I said before kissing him. He was shocked. I could tell as he moaned in my mouth. He had been expecting me to try and get away. Now that I wasn't, he didn't do the sleep mojo again.

I was happy dancing inside. My plan was working so far.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and held him close to me. Hurry the fuck on!

I was ready. As soon as he removed the sleep thing from my mind, I was going to shield it.

I could feel his hold on me lightening.

Come on!

"oh Bella. I want you so badly" he grunted.

"heh hem"

Fuck!

"what the fuck do you want?" Skyle growled.

"Stefan sent me" said a young man with short blonde dreadlocks.

"and?" Skyle hissed.

"he said Alice's vision had changed. everything vanished. She cant see anything anymore" the man said. Skyle tensed then relaxed "I see. Tell Stefan, that the outcome has changed because Bella has accepted her place as my mate"

The man looked at me "but…"

"but nothing, dean. Go. And don't look at my mate again or I'll have your eyes for it" skyle growled.

The man nodded and left.

"where were we?" I said kissing up his jaw.

"ohh, fuck" he growled.

He flipped us round so I was underneath him. My mind was suddenly my own.

I quickly concentrated on placing my shield over every part of my mind.

Skyle's nasty lips were at my neck now. No way, bozo!

I grabbed two hand full's of his hair and pulled his head up to my face. He was expecting me to kiss him. I smirked wickedly and brought his head down hard to meet mine.

Thank god for my ability to not get hurt.

He cried out as his nose smashed against my forehead and rolled over.

I jumped up. Eat steel, motherfucker!

Uh oh! Nothing happened. I knew he didn't have control over my mind so how was this not affecting him?

Oh well, I'll have to do this the fun way! I punched him twice in the face as hard as I could. His head and just above his right eyebrow cracked.

"Sheba!" I called out.

She ran in beaming "you did it!"

"Bella!" skyle cried sadly "why?"

"because I LOVE Demetri! And you will never be my mate" I told him harshly.

"someone's coming" sheba gasped. I kicked skyle in the gut, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

It was the dreadlock boy. He looked around in shock and opened his mouth.

"its ok!" sheba cried happily "he's like us"

The boy raised both hands "I wont do anything. I swear"

I jerked my head over towards sheba.

Skyle ran at me but the boy dived on him. Skyle screamed out in pain. His whole body began to bubble.

What. The. Fuck!

"get ready!" sheba said standing beside me.

Suddenly at least ten guards all rushed in. "oh crap!" I groaned.

Two dived at me at the same time. One I turned to steel easily but the other got to me. He grabbed me by the hair and punched my nose.

Nothing happened.

"didn't your momma ever tell you not to hit girls!" I said as I head butted him. He stumbled back in shock and I jumped kicking him in the face.

As soon as he went down, I turned him to steel too.

Sheba was fighting off three at once so I quickly focused on two of the guards taking them out.

Now that I knew what to do, I only had to think about what I wanted to turn to steel and it did. How fucking awesome am I!

Skyle was still withering in pain on the floor as the fight went on. Alice, Heidi and Chelsea appeared at the door.

"come on in girls" I said cockily. I really wanted to fuck those three up.

There were only three guards left fighting now, but I could tell they were tough.

Sheba was down. Two of the vampires had ripped her arms off. I ran to help her but got grabbed from behind.

"that was a bad thing to do, Isabella" skyle hissed in my ear.

Vladimir and Stefan appeared behind the girls.

"we must leave, skyle" Vladimir told him.

"shh" skyle hushed him. "Chelsea. Come here"

Oh no! oh god!

The small woman walked forward. I tried to turn her but couldn't.

"I got everyone else covered, sweetheart. I can also shield. There'll be no more steel people tonight" skyle whispered and licked my ear.

"get away from me, you son of a bitch!" I growled and tried to elbow him.

He chuckled "oh, Bella. I know you enjoyed our kiss just as much as I did" he pressed his hips into my ass rubbing his erection on me.

"you make me fucking sick" I spat.

He just laughed and kissed my neck.

Chelsea was now in front of me "I'm sorry, Bella" she said not sounding sorry at all.

"NO! PLEASE, CHELSEA DON'T!" I screamed. Her hand reached out towards my face. I thrashed my head around and kicked at her with my legs.

I could hear the thunder and lightning crashing outside.

"shh, it will all be over soon" skyle cooed.

"fuck you! I will fucking kill you all! I swear to god, I'll fucking kill you! NOOOOOOOOOO! DEMETRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Her cold hand touched my cheek and I felt my heart jolt.

She then touched her other hand to skyle who sighed with content.

I was suddenly aware of every part of Skyle behind me. His breath on my neck. His cold soft hands on my arms, holding me.

"nooooo, Bella. Fight it! He's not your mate. Think about your mate!" Sheba cried from the floor.

"you can fight it, Bella. Your family's on their way" the dreadlock man called from beside me. He too was on the floor. But both his arms and legs had been ripped off.

"ahh, that's better, isn't it love" Skyle said as he once again kissed my neck. This time though, I didn't find it repulsive. I shivered in delight.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"this isn't right……. Demetri…?" I said sounding confused. When I thought of Demetri my heart swelled.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK HIS NAME!" Skyle shouted spinning me round to face him. "MINE! YOUR MINE!"

"Jesus Christ! Are you going to keep shouting? I'm getting a fucking head ache" I said rolling my eyes.

Skyle chuckled and hugged me to him "I'm sorry, Bella. And don't worry. The pain wont last forever"

"what pain?" I asked just as he sank his teeth in my throat.

_**Dun dun dunnnnnn!**_

_**Oooh I'm so mean ^_^**_

_**So, good news. I am also updating hurt but not broken today. Bad news (well for you guys anyway) I am going away for a few days and wont get a chance to write the happy valley update until Sunday at the earliest. My wonderful, charming, sexy (got to say that in case he see's) fiancée is taking me to a spar for a long relaxing weekend.**_

_**Yay me!!**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose **_


	19. Found!

**Demetri **

We were so close. The messed up castle was in sight.

I had to get to her. I had to know what had changed. something had to have changed because one minute I was just desperate to get her back and the next something inside me shifted and I became more frantic than I had ever been in my life.

I couldn't feel her.

Since meeting her I had always felt her inside. I cant explain it, she was just….there! Inside me. Whether she was near me or not, she was always inside me. But now. She wasn't there.

I refuse to think about what could have happened.

I just pushed harder.

We were on castle grounds now. My feet thudded over the snow covered rocks.

Fuck, this wasn't even a castle. It was the remains of a castle.

Aro and Caius had burned their castle down years ago.

"split up" Aro told us. "alec, able You go with Demetri and check out all the lower levels. Jane. You go with Felix and the cullens and search the halls. The rest of you. Come with me" aro took off with his cloak billowing behind him.

We ran around the side of the collapsed entrance and in through a giant hole in the wall.

There were torches lit inside and fresh scents. Less that a few hours old.

The ceiling must have caved in at some point because I could look up and see the stars. Plus there were stones all over the floor.

We ran past a wall that had the Romanian's coat of arms carved into the stone. "bastards!" I spat and put my fist through the wall, causing it to crumble and fall.

"I've found Bella's scent" alec called from up ahead.

Able and I ran to him. He was in a throne room.

Bella's scent was indeed here. So was Skyle's and the Romanian fuckbags. There were three other scents on the room. Two of which made me madder that I thought possible.

"FUCKING SLUT BAG BITCHES!" I roared "HOW THE FUCK COULD THEY DO THIS TO US!?"

Able was already on the phone with Aro.

I closed my eyes and searched for Heidi.

Nothing!

Chelsea.

Nothing!

The midget that Bella messed up back in forks.

Nothing!

"son of a mother fucker!" I hissed.

"follow Bella's scent. I'll wait here for aro" able said. I nodded and took off.

Bella's scent, mixed with Skyle's. went down a small hall to the left. From there, they went down some twisty maze type stairs.

Halfway down, I heard a heartbeat.

"Bella!" I jumped over the side of the stairs and landed on cold damp floor. "Bella. I'm coming baby!" I called out.

"were down here!" a female voice called out. I stopped. It wasn't Bella's voice.

Alec stopped beside me. We shared a look and continued.

It was freezing down here. My Bella would be frozen.

Light was coming from a room down a passage to the right.

We raced forward. To humans we wouldn't even be blurs.

What I saw then, made my dead heart break in to a million tiny pieces.

My princess. On the floor. Broken.

She wasn't moving.

_She isn't dead! _I reminded myself. I could hear her heart beat.

I ran to her side and lifted her head gently.

"Bella, baby, I'm here. Your safe now. I'm here…..WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO HER?"

There were two other people on the room with Bella. And at least ten others that had been turned to steel.

"you!" I pointed to a man with blonde dreadlocks. He was in pieces on the floor "you better tell me what the fuck happened and you'd better tell me now!"

"Skyle bit her" he said at once "we tried to escape but it didn't work"

He bit her? But is she's going through the change, why isn't she screaming?

"who are you?" asked alec.

"my name is dean. This is Sheba" he nodded towards a redheaded girl slumped against the wall.

"how long has she been like this?" I asked holding Bella tightly.

"about five hours" the girl said.

"Bella!" able cried as he ran in. he stopped beside me and stroked her hair away from her face.

She smelt of _him_! I was going to make him suffer for this. Skyle will be begging for a quick death when I'm done with him.

"he bit her" aro said sadly. I nodded. It would never be my venom that flows through her veins.

"do not threat, Demetri. She isn't making a sound because she was born to be a vampire. Its in her blood. The change will not hurt her yet" able told me.

"yet? When will it hurt her?" I asked.

"about five minutes before she wakes up" aro said. He too was stroking Bella's hair "my sweet, sweet, Isabella" he said softly. I could see the pain in his eyes. He loved his granddaughter.

"get her on the bed" Caius said as he swept into the room.

"you" he said to the girl "tell me everything. Alec. Fix them up"

Alec did as he asked.

"skyle brought her down here not long after they got here. He's insane. He flips like a light switch. Then he came and told me to give her a cigarette. He had her held by his sleep thing so she couldn't move. I spoke to her and we came up with a plan. She pretended to love him so he would remove the sleep mojo. It worked too until the guards came. Dean got skyle down but then two others got dean. I was already down and skyle grabbed Bella from behind. The girl called Chelsea broke Bella's bond to Demetri then skyle bit her. I'm so sorry" she hung her head.

I was shaking with rage. I held my angel closer and kissed her head.

"nothing can stop me loving you. Nothing! Not even Chelsea" I whispered to her praying that he would hear me.

Jane and Felix arrived with the cullens.

"oh god no!" jane gasped. She clapped her hand to her mouth.

"he bit her" I told her.

Her eyes filled with tears "I'm so sorry, Demetri" she said rushing forward to us.

The cullens all looked like they were going to be sick.

"this is all my fault" Jasper said sinking down to the floor. "if I hadn't have wanted Bella. If I hadn't have fallen for her. None of this would have happened"

"yes, it would" able told him "the Romanians have been after Bella since she was little. They would have gotten her eventually"

"but if I hadn't have gotten involved with her then Alice wouldn't have called aro and Bella wouldn't be here" Jasper said. He had his head in his hands.

"Jasper" I said as strongly as I could "if Bella hadn't have come to Italy, I wouldn't have become her mate. Aro wouldn't have found his granddaughter and most here wouldn't have found their friend or sister" I said squeezing Jane's hand.

Jasper nodded but didn't speak. He looked tortured.

"it isn't your fault, son" Marcus said putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"felix" marcus said. Felix looked over to him "why don't you help this young lady heal with your venom"

Felix looked confused "okay"

Marcus smiled and turned to the bed, stroking Bella's hair "how about we take her home"

I took off my cloak and wrapped it around my princess. Once she was covered, I gently scooped her up and kissed her lips.

"lets go home, my love"

**Bella **

This was the weirdest fucking thing.

I was awake. I could feel the venom coursing through my veins. But it didn't hurt.

It wasn't like the sleep shit that skyle did. This was more like my body natural reaction to the venom. It had shut off.

I was, after all, born to be a vampire.

I wasn't sure how long I had been laid here. I could hear Sheba and dean talking. They were messed up on the floor the last time I saw.

I tuned them out.

My mind wandered. What the hell was I going to do.

I knew that bitch Chelsea had broken my bond with Demetri. Would he not love me anymore?

No! I wouldn't think like that. He loves me. No one can break that.

If the bond was gone, my heart wouldn't ache to be near him when I thought about him.

No, my bond was still there. There was just something in the way. Like someone had bent the magical thread that held us together. That someone was skyle.

Mother fucker had it coming. I don't care if I have feelings for him. They are fake! Fake as fuck!

It felt like days later when something sheba said brought me to my senses.

"there here!" she said.

Who? Who was here? Was it the romanians? Was it skyle? Or was it…..

"were down here!" sheba called out.

About a minute past and the I heard it. The voice of an angel.

"Bella, baby, I'm here. Your safe now. I'm here…..WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO HER?" he sounded frantic.

I felt his cool fingers on my face as he lifted my head.

He came for me. That must mean he still loves me, right?

"you!. you better tell me what the fuck happened and you'd better tell me now!" he said angrily.

"skyle bit her" dean told him "we tried to escape but it didn't work"

"who are you?" I heard alec ask.

"my name is dean. This is sheba"

"how long has she been like this?" Demetri asked holding me tightly. I wanted him to kiss me. I needed to feel his lips on me.

"about five hours" sheba answered.

I heard hurried footsteps "Bella!" my father cried. I felt his fingers brush my face.

I could sense more people in the room now.

"he bit her" aro said. He sounded sad. Try being in my shoes!

"do not threat, Demetri" my father said "She isn't making a sound because she was born to be a vampire. Its in her blood. The change will not hurt her yet"

Demetri asked when it would hurt me.

"about five minutes before she wakes up" aro told him.

"my sweet, sweet, Isabella" aro said softly.

I guard a sweeping sound "get her on the bed" caius said.

"you. tell me everything. Alec. Fix them up" he barked out.

Sheba spoke.

"skyle brought her down here not long after they got here. He's insane. He flips like a light switch. Then he came and told me to give her a cigarette. He had her held by his sleep thing so she couldn't move. I spoke to her and we came up with a plan. She pretended to love him so he would remove the sleep mojo. It worked too until the guards came. Dean got skyle down but then two others got dean. I was already down and skyle grabbed Bella from behind. The girl called Chelsea broke Bella's bond to Demetri then skyle bit her. I'm so sorry"

It wasn't her fault. Why was she apologising?

"nothing can stop me loving you. Nothing! Not even Chelsea" Demetri whispered to me.

My heart swelled. He still loved me.

More footsteps.

"oh god no!" jane gasped.

I was exhausted. I felt myself slipping out of consciousness.

When the darkness came, I welcomed it.

I dreamt I was in Demetri's garden back home. I was standing in the spot that we first admitted to loving each other.

_The sun was shining in the sky. I looked down and gasped!_

_I was sparkling like a diamond. _

_The thin white dress I was wearing was blowing in the slight breeze. I was excited. Demetri was coming. I could feel it._

_The tall iron gate swung open._

_There he was. He was wearing black slacks and a crisp white shirt. Beautiful._

"_Demetri" I sighed happily "I missed you"_

_He didn't speak. He just stood watching me._

_I ran to him._

"_what's wrong, tri?" I asked. I reached up to cup his cheek but he jerked back._

"_you cant touch me anymore" he said sadly "you can never touch me again"_

"_the hell I cant!" I said and kissed him._

_He gripped my waist tightly and pressed me back into the gate._

_His lips moved smoothly over mine until something wet touched my cheek._

_I pulled back. _

_Tears were running down Demetri's face. Tears of blood._

"_why Bella? I loved you so much! Why would you choose him over me?" he asked._

_I gripped him tightly "no, Demetri. It's you. Its always you. I choose you"_

_He shook his head as blood ran down his face "its too late, my love"_

_I wanted to cry myself but tears wouldn't come._

"_Demetri. Stop. Its never too late. I love you!" I pleaded._

"_I will always love you Bella. Even in death" he whispered and kissed my forehead._

"_what! What do you mean even in death? Nobody's dying" I cried._

"_there can only be one. You made your choice, now I must go" he said softly "I will always be watching over you, princess. I love you" _

_He kissed my lips gently. I was sobbing dryly. My chest was heaving._

"_no! I need you. I love you!" I cried clinging to him._

"_its time, my love" a voice said from behind me. I turned. Skyle stepped out of the shadows._

_My heart swelled with love for him._

_No! this was wrong. This was all wrong!_

_Skyle stepped towards me and held out a hand "Isabella"_

_I looked up to Demetri's face "I love you" he said softly "never forget it"_

"_I love you, Demetri. Always" I whispered._

_Hands shot out from behind me and grabbed Demetri's head. With a sharp twist, his head fell to the floor._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I picked up his head but his body had vanished. Skyle was already throwing it into the castle that was ablaze._

"_Demetri" I sobbed stroking his face. The love still shone out of his unmoving eyes._

_I bent and kissed his lips "I'll never forget"_

"_time to go" Skyle said holding out a hand._

_I looked up at the castle, hugging Demetri's head to my chest._

_I could see faces in the windows. Jane. Alec. Felix. My father. Aro. Marcus. Caius. All the guard. All watching me while they burned with accusing eyes. This was my fault. _

_I didn't know. I don't know what I've done!_

"_throw the head on the fire, Isabella" skyle said with a smile._

"_never!" I spat._

_He stepped forward_

"_you are mine now. All mine. Throw the head on the fire, Isabella. We have no use of it"_

"_GET AWAY FROM US!" I screamed holding the last part of Demetri I had as tightly as I could._

_Skyle sighed "very well" he moved forward quickly and snatched the head. It flew through the air and smashed through a blazing window._

"_Demetri" I sobbed quietly and fell to my knees._

"_its time to go" skyle said rubbing my back. My heart was torn. Half of it was burning in the castle and half was swelling at his touch._

"_NO!" I screamed._

"_yes, Isabella. We can go home now"_

"_this is my home. I'd rather die than go with you!" I spat._

_He smiled "we both know that isn't true"_

_Chelsea appeared and touched my arm. I looked up at skyle with love bursting out of me._

_NO! ITS NOT REAL! YOUR LOVE FOR DEMETRI IS REAL! HOLD ON TO IT!_

"_its time to go home, my love" skyle said again._

"_yes, love" I replied._

_STOP! THIS ISN'T REAL! My brain was screaming. STOP LOVING HIM!_

"_who do you love, Isabella?" skyle asked and brushed his lips against mine._

_NOT YOU! I HATE YOU! _

_I was fighting with myself. My brain and my heart. What could I do? I could kill Chelsea. Maybe that would break the fake bonds._

"_who do yo love, Isabella?" he asked again._

_I cant do this! I cant do this! Fight damn it!_

_My fight was still raging. Confusing me. I was so confused. It hurt so much. Fire everywhere. It burns my heart._

"I LOVE YOU, SKYLE!" I screamed angrily.

My eyes opened and I shot up.

Everything was different. Where was I?

I looked around. I was home. I was in Demetri's bed.

He was there. Demetri was stood by the door. A look of utter devastation on his face.

"Demetri" I called out to him.

He swallowed thickly. His eyes were full of unshedable tears.

"Demetri?" I held out my hand.

He shook his head and turned, walking away.

My now dead heart dropped.

I knew in that moment, that if the venom hadn't have already killed me, Demetri rejecting me would have.

_***shakes head* will those two ever have it easy?**_

_**Please review ^_^**_

_**Rose xx**_


	20. Together again!

**Demetri **

As soon as we arrived back at the castle, I took Bella straight up to my room.

I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. She had two more days left before she woke up.

I brushed her hair back off her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you" I whispered.

She was still silent. It was like she was asleep. I was glad she wasn't hurting but this was strange. He body temperature had already dropped dramatically and her skin was hardening.

She began to mumble. It really was just like she was asleep.

"Demetri" she murmured.

I smiled "shh, I'm right here baby" I told her, taking her hand.

"Stop" she said turning her head slightly.

"nooooooooo!." She moaned and arched her back off the bed. Maybe I should go get Able or Aro. This cant be normal.

"Get away from us!." She said clearly. Who was she dreaming about?. Was she afraid of _me_ in this dream?.

"This is my home…." She said as she began to thrash Around. I got up and moved over to the door. I needed to get someone but didn't want to leave her.

Her body relaxed "yes love" she sighed.

Only Bella could talk through the change like it was nothing. I smiled. God I'd missed her. I couldn't wait to kiss her again.

The first thing I was going to do was take her down to our garden and show her how much I loved her.

"ARGHHHH!" she began thrashing again. Worse than before. Her whole body was convulsing.

Her heart was pounding its last beat. How was this possible? The change was almost complete in just one day.

Would she be alright?.

"I LOVE YOU,…… SKYLE!." She screamed. My dead heart shattered. Chelsea has done it. Bella didn't love me anymore.

She sat up quickly and looked Around. She was stunning. I would have gasped if I wasn't so devastated. Her beautiful eyes were the purest silver I had ever seen.

They landed on me.

"Demetri" she said. I swallowed Around the lump in my throat as tears that I could never shed filled my eyes.

"Demetri?." She said again and held out her hand. I couldn't go to her. I was hurting too much.

I shook my head and walked out. As soon as the door was shut, I ran.

I was almost free of the castle when I ran straight into Jane.

"what the hell, Demetri?." She said angrily "what's wrong?."

"Bella's awake. Go to her please" I said before running again. I couldn't take it. I had to run.

I heard Jane yelling at me but I didn't stop. I ran all the way to the ocean.

How could I fix this? I loved her. I needed her.

The moonlight was shining onto the dark water making it glisten and look silver in parts.

Bella's eyes had been silver. Why was that?. They were beautiful. She was beautiful. She should still be mine. I love her so much!.

My head shot up.

That's it!.

I love her!. Chelsea cant have broken the bond because I still love her.

If the bond was broken I wouldn't feel this way.

My shoulders slumped in defeat "then why did she say she loved Skyle?" I asked out loud.

"because she was having a horrible dream, you dumbass!." Jane said from behind me.

I had been so caught up in my own head that I hadn't heard her approach me.

"when did you become such a pussy?" she asked as she sat beside me on the sand.

"when I fell in love" I half smiled "it fucks with everything"

"yeah, well I think your head isn't screwed on right. How could you possibly think that Bella didn't love you?. I should zap you for being so fucking stupid then I should zap you again for hurting my sister" she said giving me a shove.

"is she alright?." I asked quietly.

"what do you think?." She asked "she gets turned against her will by a psychopath then has some scary dreams while turning and wakes up only to be rejected by the love of her life."

"ohh god!." I said jumping up "I'm such an asshole!."

"ya think" she said cockily.

I kissed her cheek "thanks Jane" I said before turning back and running through the storm that was raging as fast as I could back to the castle.

**Bella **

Everything was too fast. I could see lights moving and colours shining. I could see every twitch and smell everything.

Jane had come and found me curled up in a ball on Demetri's bed after he left. She had hugged me tightly and told me I was beautiful before bringing me here, to the throne room. I refused to ingest any blood until Demetri was here, even thought the burn in my throat was terrible. Instead I just didn't think of it.

Everyone was fussing over me and making me feel like a science experiment. All I wanted to do, was go hunting for the bastard that took away the chance of me having Demetri's venom running through my veins. There was no doubt about it. I don't give a flying fuck about some fake bond. I was going to find skyle and I was going to kill him. Slowly!.

I closed my eyes but that didn't help. I felt like shit.

"will you all just shut the fuck up!" I snapped at the group of guards that were all talking.

Aro chuckled behind me. "ohh Bella. We missed you" he said wrapping one arm Around me.

I tried to smile. My father was at the library with Marcus, trying to find something to explain the strange colour of my eyes.

I honestly didn't care what colour my eyes were. They could be pink and white fucking pokadot for all I care. I just want Demetri back.

Sensing what I was upset about, Aro sighed "he will be back, my dear. Just give him time. He was almost destroyed when you were taken."

I nodded.

"how about we try your powers out?." Caius asked "it will take your mind off everything."

"ok, what do you want me to do?." I asked with an attempt at a smile.

He took my hand and led me over to the window.

"you are absolutely radiant, my dear" he said.

"thank you, caius" I said.

"how about we change this weather" he smiled.

Ever since Demetri had left, there was a massive storm.

I nodded and thought about a clear night sky. Immediately, the storm stopped.

"well done!" Aro clapped.

"now think about it getting cold" caius asked.

"how cold?"

He smiled "surprise me"

The glass of the windows iced up and crackled from the extreme cold.

Caius beamed "excellent!"

"I think you should turn it normal. We don't need the humans noticing the drastic changes to the weather" my father said as he walked back in.

I turned it back to the clear night.

"anything?" Aro asked my father. He shook his head "nothing. There have been no records of a vampire having silver eyes"

"we should have known that our Bella would be one of a kind" Felix chuckled "how many other human girls do you know that could knock a vampire into next week?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Alec walked over to me "wow!" he said looking me over "you are……wow!"

"thanks" I said with a small smile.

"cheer up, Bee. You're a bad ass fighter. If Demetri want's to be a bitch then let him. How about we have a little friendly fight" he grinned.

"I'm in!" felix called.

"let do it" I smirked. Smashing some vamp skulls felt like a good way to vent some anger.

I'm Bella the fucking Bee swan!. And I refuse to mope over a man anymore. For now anyway.

I was dressed in tight black yoga pants and a red sports bra so I didn't need to change.

The whole room moved back as we walked into the middle.

"two males on one newborn female. That isn't fair" called one of the guards. The guards that were here had never met me before as they had only just returned from a mission.

"Its ok, Dante. Bella is more than capable" Aro said proudly.

The vampire moved closer to me as alec and felix got prepared.

"I'll watch your back" he said. I looked up and smiled "thanks, but it's not needed. I could have kicked their asses while I was still human"

He smiled. Cute. Light brown floppy hair and a sexy smile. Maybe I could play match maker and hook him up with jane.

"trust me princess. He'll be watching more than your back" another guard chuckled as he looked me up and down "and he wont be the only one"

"And trust _me_ lance. You do not want to mess with my granddaughter'' Aro said with a glare at the vampire.

"granddaughter!." The word was gasped by at least thirty of the guards.

"able is my father" I told the two vampires in front of me.

"and the eyes?." The one named Dante asked.

"real" I smiled "I don't know why. Might be because of the steel"

"steel?." He cocked his head to the side.

I thought about his hand turning to steel and heard his gasp.

"holy shit!." He laughed.

I turned it back. "see"

He held out the hand to me "Dante knight"

"nice name. Bella volturi" I smiled, shaking his hand.

"you ready, Bells?." Alec asked, eying Dante.

"yeah. Lets go" I said with a smirk. This was going to be fun!.

"good luck!." Dante said, giving me a warm smile.

I walked forward. Felix was in front of me to the left and Alec to the right. Together we formed a triangle shape.

"no using your powers" felix said with a pout.

"don't need to" I grinned

"cocky bitch" felix laughed.

A few people were taking bets. I was proud to say that everyone who knew me were betting on me. Caius even went as far as to betting a million on me winning.

"fight until teeth touch throat" Aro called clearly "you may begin"

Both vampires stalked towards me. Its on!.

Fuck, I had missed fighting.

Alec got to me first. He did some fancy twirling move and ended up behind me. He was fast, I'll give him that. But not fast enough.

Before he had the chance to grab me, I span and effectively sent my right fist flying to his jaw.

"motherfuck!" he cursed as he flew across the floor. Many vampires cheered. Felix charged at me. He used his size and muscle to his advantage. I'd fought men like him before. Use his advantages against him.

he came closer, I ducked down as his massive fist swung at me and aimed a well placed kick to his chest. He crashed into the wall giving me time to jump on him. I loved the new speed!.

So fast that humans wouldn't even see them. My fists touched various parts of his body. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alec moving towards us. Time to end this. I jumped up so I was on felix. His hands grabbed me but it was too late. My teeth were touching his throat. "gotcha!" I smiled.

"felix is out!" Aro called.

Felix looked embarrassed and stalked off.

"GO BELLA!" Dante called. I shot him a wink. Jane was stood somewhere to his right. I smiled at her and tilted my head towards him. She was stood with Dean. The dreadlock man that helped me back at Romania. I had wondered what had happened to him and Sheba. Sure enough, sheba was beside him talking to felix.

I ducked as Alec dived. At the last minute, I struck his with my foot. He collided with a group of vampires and jumped to his feet growling.

"kick his ass Bella!" jane laughed.

Alec shot her a dirty look and moved back to me.

The fight ended in less than five moves. Alec stopped and beckoned me with his finger. I darted forward and did the same twirl move that he had done at the beginning and grabbed his hair. I pulled his head back and pressed my teeth to his neck.

"and the winner is" I whispered.

"damn, your good!" he laughed. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"well done Bella!" caius shouted as everyone cheered.

All over the room, vampires were handing money over to other vampires.

I looked Around for the one person I could feel watching me. Demetri was stood by the window. He smiled slightly. He was stunningly handsome.

I wanted to run to him and kiss him all day. But I also wanted to knock him into next week for the way he treated me.

Jane was beside me "go to him" she urged.

He looked so sad. So scared. I didn't want him to look like that. I wanted to see him laugh and smile.

I wanted to go to him. My body listened to my mind and I was moving. My lips crashed to his and he held me tighter than I've ever been held. I sighed into his mouth and gripped him tightly.

He pulled away "I'm so sorry! I love you. I'm so sorry!" he said against my lips.

"I love you too. And I forgive you" I told him and kissed him again. I was pressed up against the wall now.

"your so……beautiful!……..your……..eyes……stunning!" he said between kisses.

"HEH HEM!" Aro cleared his throat loudly. A smile curved my lips "sorry"

"yes. Well now that Demetri is indeed back" he said giving Demetri a long look "I think its' time you fed"

"you haven't fed yet?" Demetri asked. I shook my head. He kissed me again and took my hand.

"then lets go feed" he said and led me from the room.

_**Together at last!.**_

_**don't worry folks, there will be no more interruptions in their relationship.**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was too excited about my newest story. Hurt but not broken. It reached over 1000 reviews!!!**_

_**Anyway. **_

_**Thank you and please review ^_^**_

_**Rose xx**_


End file.
